Everything I ever wanted
by needtoknow400
Summary: Tony has everything he ever wanted...Or does he?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Everything I ever wanted.**

**Summary: Tony has everything he ever wanted...Or does he?**

**Thanks to Cookie62 for beta reading. **

Gibbs heard the music the minute he opened the car door. He sighed and shook his head as he made his way up the steps. Walking into the house, the music grew even louder. He leaned against the archway into the living room and grinned at the image before him. Tony was in between the living room and dining room dancing wildly to the music oblivious to Gibbs' presence. Moving and spinning, Tony held up his hands then spun again, this time stopping in mid spin as he saw Gibbs standing there. He reached over and stopped the music then looked at Gibbs.

"You're home early." Tony tried to look innocent.

"Is this really what you do when I'm not home?" Gibbs smirked.

"Sometimes." Tony grinned.

"It's cute." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I hate cute."

"Well," Gibbs walked over wrapping his arms around Tony's waist. "Is sexy better?"

"Much."

"Sexy then." Gibbs nodded then captured Tony's lips in an all too brief embrace.

Tony smiled then looked at his watch. "It's only seven thirty. What pulled you away from work so early?"

"You." Gibbs sighed as his arms caressed up Tony's back. "I know I've been working late a lot."

Tony nodded. "Yeah."

"Tonight I'm all yours." Gibbs smiled.

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Really?"

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

"Lucky me." Tony smirked running his hands up Gibbs' chest. "Can I do whatever I want with you?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Then follow me." Tony said as he stepped out of Gibbs' arms and took his hand. He led Gibbs to the couch. "Sit."

Sitting down, Gibbs leaned back.

"You have been way too stressed lately." Tony sighed as he dropped down on his knees in front of Gibbs.

"Really?"

"Yes." Tony nodded. "And I don't like when you're stressed." Tony's hands caressed their way up Gibbs' thighs.

"Neither do I." Gibbs reached out touching Tony's cheek.

"I think I can relieve some of that stress." Tony bit his lower lip as his fingers pulled at Gibbs' belt buckle.

"I'm sure you can." Gibbs sighed feeling the slight brush of Tony's fingers against his hardening cock. Tony unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down.

Shoving his hand into Gibbs' pants Tony's hand rubbed his cock.

Gibbs sighed again, his gaze fixed on Tony's. He watched as Tony pulled out his hard cock and balls then licked his lips. No matter how many times Tony sucked his cock; it always mesmerized him and drove him mad with desire.

Never looking away from the ice blue eyes, Tony's tongue flicked out and across the head of Gibbs' cocks tasting his essence.

Gibbs tried to take a deep breath but instead moaned.

Tony licked his lips, then ran his tongue over and around the head of Gibbs' cock.

"God yes." Gibbs growled, running his fingers through Tony's hair.

Continuing, Tony let his tongue rest in the hole on the top of Gibbs' cock and applied a slight pressure.

"Shit." Gibbs' body shivered.

Tony grinned to himself, he had discovered early on that the action drove Gibbs crazy and he never forgot.

"Are you going to come before I even get your dick in my mouth?" Tony smirked as his hand gently squeezed Gibbs' balls.

"You shouldn't be so good at playing with my cock and I wouldn't have that problem." Gibbs smirked back.

Tony grinned before placing his tongue at the base of Gibbs' cock and licking up the underside.

Another moan poured from Gibbs as Tony licked back down his shaft gently sucking a ball into his mouth, then the other.

"Tony!" Gibbs panted trying to keep his control even though every nerve in his body was on fire and wanting to come.

Licking and sucking his way back up Gibbs' cock, Tony finally wrapped his lips around the head pausing just a moment before sliding his mouth half way down then back up.

Gibbs groaned as his fingers gently knotted in the hair on the back of Tony's head.

Again Tony slipped half way over Gibbs' cock then back up, one hand still playing with Gibbs' balls.

"Take it all." Gibbs growled putting pressure on the back of Tony's head but not forcing him down.

Before the words even completely left Gibbs' mouth Tony took Gibbs' cock deep into his throat.

"That's it." Gibbs' voice and body shook as he fought the urge to come. He closed his eyes and threw his head back on the couch, hoping if he didn't watch Tony the struggle would lessen. It didn't work. Even with his eyes closed the familiar image of Tony bobbing up and down over his dick was there.

Tony knew Gibbs was close, could feel it, sense it, and even knew Gibbs had closed his eyes and why.

"You know just how to suck my cock." Gibbs groaned as he opened his eyes again and stared down at his lover. "So good."

Gibbs' hips were starting to slowly thrust up, driving his cock even further down Tony's throat and he knew there was no more holding on as his whole body tensed and trembled.

"Tony!" Gibbs cried out as his release spilled down Tony's throat. Throwing his head back, Gibbs sank down into the sofa as all the strength left his body. A few moments later he felt Tony climb into his lap and his lips brush against his neck.

"Relaxed now?" Tony asked whispering in Gibbs' ear.

"Very." Gibbs sighed, folding Tony into his arms.

"Good." Tony smiled looking at Gibbs.

"Now I want you upstairs naked in our bed." Gibbs glared back at Tony.

"Don't you want some dinner?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs nodded. "You are my dinner."

###########################################################################

Tony fumbled his way down the stairs drawn by the smell of coffee.

"Thought I was going to have to come up and get you." Gibbs smirked leaning back against the kitchen counter and taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm up." Tony sighed as he grabbed a mug and the coffee pot. "Not awake but up."

"Tired?" Gibbs grinned.

Tony glared at Gibbs. "We have to start going to bed early on school nights."

"We went to bed at eight."

"No." Tony snapped. "We were in bed by eight, not sleeping."

"Complaining?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

Tony sighed then smiled. "No."

"Good." Gibbs put down his coffee cup and pulled Tony into his arms being careful of the coffee mug in Tony's hand.

"I need more than a few hours of sleep to function." Tony chuckled.

"Okay." Gibbs nodded. "No more making love on a school night."

"That's not what I said." Tony scowled punching Gibbs' arm.

Gibbs faked a painful look.

Tony shook his head. "Maybe you could just be satisfied with twice on a school night."

Gibbs contemplated the suggestion then looked at Tony and shook his head.

Tony started laughing. "Of course not."

Leaning in Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "I want you too much."

"Okay."

"And you look so damn sexy naked sprawled across the bed." Gibbs' hands reached down and grabbed Tony's ass. "Just laying there waiting for me to take you."

"Stop!" Tony half moaned.

"Why?" Gibbs asked dropping a kiss on Tony's neck as he jerked Tony hard against his body, almost making him spill the coffee.

"Work." Tony licked his lips feeling Gibbs hard cock pressed against him. "And I have hot coffee in my hand."

"Fine." Gibbs sighed, releasing Tony.

Grinning, Tony's free hand slipped down and rubbed over Gibbs' cock. "Tonight."

Gibbs groaned. "Don't tease me."

"Right." Tony smiled letting go of Gibbs' cock and walking into the living room.

########################################################################

"Hey Abs." Tony smiled walking into Abby's lab.

"Hey." She grinned holding out her hand.

He handed her the Caf-Pow.

"You look like someone rode you hard and put you away wet." She smirked.

"They did." Tony grinned. "Jethro kept me up half the night."

The grin faded when he saw Abby put her hands on her hips and glare at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't do this." She sighed.

"Don't do what?" He looked confused.

"Be with Gibbs like this."

He shook his head. "What!"

"This isn't right." She paused. "This isn't how it's supposed to be."

"Abby I have no idea what you are talking about." Tony stared at her completely puzzled. Everyone knew the two of them were togethe,r so this seemed to be coming out of nowhere.

"Yes you do. You just don't want to hear it." Abby snapped.

"What the hell is bringing this on?" Tony snapped back. "You've known about this for months why does it suddenly bother you?"

"It doesn't bother me."

"Obviously it does." Tony's voice was raised.

"Tony please." She reached for his hand, but he jerked it back.

"No. What the hell is your problem?"

"Tony." She sighed trying to calm her shaking body.

"Is this about Jethro?" Tony folded his arms across his chest. "You have a thing for him don't you? I always thought this cute, sweet, little girl routine you play with him was just an act."

"WHAT! How could you even think that!" Her eyes went wide.

"Oh don't pull that crap with me. I'm not Gibbs." Tony barked.

"I love Gibbs but not like that." Abby looked hurt that Tony would even think that.

"What the hell is going on?" Gibbs yelled, walking into the lab. "I could hear you two on the elevator."

"Suddenly Abby has a problem with us being together." Tony folded his arms across his chest.

Gibbs looked at Abby.

"I do not." Abby yelled. "That is not what I said!"

"Yes it is!" Tony jumped in.

"Enough." Gibbs growled. He looked at Tony. "You, out."

"Jethro!"

Gibbs glared at Tony, both for the use of his first name at work and his attitude.

Tony glared at Abby as he walked from the room.

"I don't have a problem with you two being together but-"

"I don't care what the problem is, just keep it out of work." Gibbs scolded. "Got it!"

Abby pouted but nodded.

"Good." Gibbs walked out of the lab without another word.

Tony was standing in the hall leaning against the wall by the elevator.

Gibbs pushed the elevator button and waited.

"I didn't-"

Gibbs held up his hand. Once the elevator opened Gibbs stepped in, Tony following. As soon as it moved Gibbs hit the stop switch.

"I don't know what the hell her problem is." Tony shook his head.

"It doesn't matter." Gibbs paused. "It's done."

"But don't you want to know why she suddenly doesn't think we should be together?" Tony asked, surprised that Gibbs was so calm.

"No I don't, because it doesn't matter." Gibbs sighed. "Tony. I love you. I don't care what anyone else thinks."

Tony pulled his head back and looked shocked. "Even Abby?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Even Abby."

Leaning back against the wall, Tony dropped his head back. "I just don't get it."

"Tony." Gibbs moved to him, his hand caressing Tony's cheek. "Let it go."

"I'm trying." Tony sighed.

Gibbs leaned into Tony's ear, his hand sliding down Tony's chest to his cock. "Try harder."

Tony groaned taken back by Gibbs action. "Okay."

"That's better." Gibbs smiled. "Nice and hard."

"Jethro." Tony panted clutching at the sides of Gibbs shirt. "We're at work."

"I know that." Gibbs unzipping Tony's pants and pulled out his cock. "But I want you now."

Tony whimpered as Gibbs' hand wrapped around his cock stroking over it hard and fast.

"I just wanna make you come." Gibbs sighed. "Right here right now."

"Please." Tony moaned thrusting into Gibbs' hand.

"Please what?" Gibbs growled.

"Make me come." Tony gasped.

Gibbs' hand around Tony's cock tightened as he increased his speed.

"Oh God." Tony buried his head in the crook of Gibbs' neck and shoulder to muffle the scream as he came.

"I love making you come." Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek.

"What got into you?" Tony muttered as he tried to catch his breath.

"I didn't want to wait till tonight." Gibbs smirked.

"Okay but um." Tony looked at Gibbs. "At work? I thought personal and professional were separate?"

"Sometimes." Gibbs smirked as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. Then he started the elevator hitting the button for the second floor. They could stop and clean up before heading back to the bullpen.

########################################################################

Tony sat staring at the computer screen but not really looking at anything. He just wanted the day to be over so he could go home, have dinner and lay on the couch curled up in Gibbs' arms. Most of all he just wanted to forget the fight with Abby and hope that tomorrow she would apologize and they could forget it ever happened. At a minute after five, Ziva and McGee had already grabbed their stuff and were heading for the elevator.

"Tony, you coming?" McGee asked.

Looking over at Gibbs' empty desk, Tony sighed. "Yeah. Might as well."

"We could all go get a drink." Ziva suggested.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Tony said grabbing his bag and following them to the elevator.

####################################################################

"I still can't believe Abby would act like that." Tim shook his head shocked.

"I don't know but let's talk about something else." Tony sighed taking another swig of his beer.

"You and Gibbs have plans for the long weekend?" Ziva asked.

"Taking the boat out, fishing maybe." Tony shrugged. "Not sure yet. You?"

"Sleep and relaxing." Ziva sighed. "That is all I want."

Tony glanced over at Tim.

"No plans. Probably do some writing." Tim nodded.

Tony and Ziva both chuckled.

"We really need to find you a woman." Tony smirked.

"Or maybe a man." Ziva grinned at Tony. "It worked for you."

"Ah yes but McInnocent still hasn't mastered relationships with woman." Tony shook his head. "He's definitely not ready for a man."

McGee rolled his eyes. "I like woman."

"Tony used to like woman too." Ziva shrugged. "Maybe you have not met Mr. Right."

"Moving on." Tim shook his head.

"What was it about Gibbs?" Ziva leaned forward asking Tony.

Tony grinned. "Everything."

"That's not an answer." Ziva smirked.

"I don't know. I just fell in love with him." Tony smiled leaning back in his chair. "There was just something between us. The minute I saw him in Baltimore, some energy that just seemed to draw us to each other."

"And it only took ten years for the energy to finally work." Tim chuckled.

"Yeah." Tony sighed suddenly growing somber.

"I was just kidding." Tim paused. "Things happen when they're meant to happen."

Tony nodded. "A lot of time wasted. My fear and Jethro's stubbornness."

"But you are together now." Ziva smiled.

"I know." Tony smiled. "And I've never been happier."

"We know." Tim and Ziva said in unison. Then started laughing.

"Okay so I'm happy is that a crime." Tony grinned.

"No. It looks good on you." Ziva winked. "And Gibbs."

"Really?" Tony's eyebrow went up.

"He is-" She paused. "Less grumpy."

Tony laughed. "High praise."

All three heard the beeping of a phone and grabbed at their side.

"Mine." Tony said reading the message on his phone. "Jethro is on the way home."

"Then we should call it a night." Ziva smirked. "And let you get home to _your man_."

Tony rolled his eyes.

####################################################################

"Jethro." Tony called out as he walked into the house. Making his way into the living room, Gibbs was laying down on the couch.

"Hey." Gibbs smiled.

"Meetings wear you out?" Tony grinned.

"I hate meetings." Gibbs sighed.

"Poor baby." Tony chuckled making his way to the couch and smacking Gibbs on the hip asking him to move over. Lying down on the couch, Tony curled up into Gibbs' arms. "Did you eat?"

"Not hungry." Gibbs dropped a kiss on the top of Tony's head. "Have a good time tonight?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "I make you less grumpy."

Gibbs chuckled.

Tony looked up at Gibbs. "And you make me extremely happy."

"Good." Gibbs' lips captured Tony's tasting the beer as his tongue crossed Tony's lips.

"Do I make you happy?"

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed.

"Can I make you happier?" Tony smirked climbing onto Gibbs straddling his lap.

"Maybe." Gibbs eyebrow went up as he grabbed Tony's hips.

Tony's hands slid up Gibbs' chest as he rocked his hips over Gibbs' groin.

Gibbs' eyes closed as he moaned.

Leaning down Tony's lips brushed Gibbs' ear. "Does this make you want to fuck me?"

"Yes." Gibbs growled dragging Tony's ass across his hard cock.

"I've wanted you all day." Tony sighed. "Especially after the elevator."

"I couldn't wait. I wanted you." Gibbs eyes locked on Tony's. " Like I always want you."

"I thought you got enough last night." Tony smirked.

"I'll never get enough of you." Gibbs groaned.

"Even years from now?" Tony asked.

"Even then I'll want you." Gibbs thrust his cock up against Tony.

Tony moaned then fell on Gibbs' lips, the hunger making him devour Gibbs' lips and mouth. Every kiss seemed like the first kiss with Gibbs, always full of desire and longing, and full of passion.

"Take me upstairs." Tony begged as he ripped their lips apart.

"Why upstairs, when I can take you right here." Gibbs smirked tossing Tony down onto the couch.

Gibbs tore at Tony's clothes, ripping off his shirt, and forcing his pants down his body, quickly leaving him laying there naked.

"You are over dressed." Tony pulled Gibbs' shirt over his head tossing it aside, then worked on his pants, dragging them off his legs.

Tony rolled over onto his side facing the back of the couch.

"Want it that bad?" Gibbs growled in Tony's ear.

Tony nodded not trusting his voice.

Gibbs reached over grabbing the lube from the end table drawer. Squeezing some into his hand, he rubbed his fingers together before slipping one between Tony's ass cheeks and pushing it into him.

Tony moaned as Gibbs' finger worked in and out.

"Want more?" Gibbs sighed.

"Yes."

"I knew you'd say yes." Gibbs worked another finger into Tony.

"I want your cock." Tony groaned.

Removing his fingers, Gibbs squeezed some more lube into his hand then rubbed it over his cock. Rubbing his cock between Tony's cheeks he worked the head in then stopped.

"Jethro." Tony moaned.

"Beg me to fuck you." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"Please Jethro." Tony pleaded. "Fuck me. God please."

As soon as the words crossed Tony's lips Gibbs slammed into him.

Tony opened his mouth to cry out but any sound caught in his throat. His whole body shook.

"So tight around my cock." Gibbs growled as he thrust in and out of Tony at a fevered pace.

Reaching back, Tony clawed at Gibbs' hip. "Harder."

Gibbs frantically slammed into Tony driving his cock deeper with each movement.

"Tony." Gibbs panted wrapping his arm around Tony's waist and crushing their bodies together. The new position caused Gibbs thrust to become short, fast and deep. Gibbs pressed his lips to Tony's ear. "Stroke your cock."

"Jethro." Tony sighed.

"Do it." Gibbs growled.

Tony wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking.

"That's it." Gibbs licked his lips as he watched Tony's hand working over his own cock. "So hot."

"I need to come." Tony had already wanted to come just from Gibbs fucking him, now stroking his cock had just brought him to the edge.

"Wait." Gibbs sighed. "Wait for me."

Tony whimpered as he tried to hold on.

Gibbs felt the release rush through his body. "Come with me."

Tony screamed as his own orgasm ripped through his body, then he felt Gibbs' release fill him as Gibbs cried out. Both men crumbled into the couch gasping for breath, their bodies glued together with sweat.

"You are so evil." Tony panted out.

Gibbs chuckled dropping a kiss to Tony's shoulder. "And you love it."

"God I do." Tony sighed. "I so do."

######################################################################

Pulling into the parking lot, Gibbs climbed out of the car, Tony stepping out of the passenger side.

"I can't just hide from her." Tony said slamming the door shut.

"But you don't have to confront her." Gibbs snapped.

"We need to talk." Tony sighed following Gibbs to the elevator.

"Let her come to you." Gibbs paused. "That's Abby's way."

"Well I'm not doing this Abby's way." Tony stepped into the elevator behind Gibbs.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed pushing the button.

"Jethro. She's one of my best friends." Tony folded his arms across his chest.

"I know." Gibbs nodded. "Can't you at least wait until later?"

"No." Tony shook his head.

"Fine." Gibbs ran his hands over his face. "But you're not going to like what she has to say."

The doors opened and Gibbs stepped off heading towards his desk. The doors closing quickly behind him.

"What did he mean I won't like what she has to say?" Tony looked confused as the elevator started back down.

The doors opened in front of Abby's lab and Tony took a deep breath heading in preparing for an argument again. Instead he walked in to find Abby sitting at desk, her head in her hands crying.

"Abs." Tony rushed over to her kneeling down by her side. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at Tony. "Please come back to us."

"What? I'm right here."

"We love you and we want you here, need you here."

"Abs I'm here, see." Tony took her hand and placed it on his chest.

Her eyes grew sadder. "I know you love him but-"

"I do love him. Is that it?" Tony sighed. "Do you think I'm going to hurt Jethro?"

Abby touched his cheek. "He is hurting. He wants you back, here with us."

"I don't understand." Tony suddenly felt like he wanted to cry.

"Whatever you're experiencing isn't real." Abby was crying harder.

"What isn't real?" Tony was almost screaming.

"Please, listen to me. Hear my voice."

#######################################################################

Abby sat by Tony's hospital bed touching his cheek. "Please. Listen to me. Hear my voice. Come home to us. We all love you and miss you."

The hand on her shoulder made her jump. She looked back and forced a smile at the man behind her.

"Any change?" Gibbs asked, already knowing the answer.

She shook her head trying to stop the tears. "Gibbs it's been three weeks."

"I know." Gibbs nodded.

"The longer he's in the coma the likelier it is that-"

"He's young and strong." Gibbs rubbed her back. "And Tony's a fighter."

"I know, I'm just afraid he thinks he's already won the fight." Abby sighed.

Gibbs eyes narrowed not sure what exactly she meant by that. "I'm going for coffee you want some?"

"Yeah." She nodded grabbing a tissue and wiping her eyes.

"I'll be back." Gibbs kissed the top of her head before leaving the room.

Abby took Tony's hand again. "Tony if you really love him then wake up and tell him here. Don't live in some coma induced fantasy world."

"Abby." Duck slipped into the room.

"Ducky!" She looked scared, wondering if he had heard her statement.

"I may be old but I'm not blind." Ducky smiled. He had known for a long time about young Anthony's feelings for Gibbs. But he had learned early on to keep certain things to himself.

"Do people dream when they're in a coma?" Abby asking staring at Tony.

"Sometimes." Ducky nodded. "Why?"

"He's been saying Jethro and moaning." Abby glanced back at Ducky. "I think he's in some dream where he's with Gibbs."

"Because he can't be with Jethro here?"

Abby nodded then looked back at Tony. "And I'm afraid he doesn't want to come back."

Ducky touched her shoulder.

"I keep talking to him. Trying to make him understand but then he seems to get upset." Abby let out a long breath.

"Maybe that means you're getting through to him." Ducky forced a smile.

"I hope so." Abby smiled.

#########################################################################

Gibbs pulled back into the hospital parking lot and turned off the car. He ran his hands down his face then dropped his head back against the seat. It had been weeks since he'd had a good night's sleep, not since Tony had gotten hurt. He shook his head; he should be the one laying in there. They had discovered a drug ring being run by some Navy officers. Catching one of the lower scum bags on the food chain had led them to a Navy supply warehouse. The team had cleared the warehouse, but not the containers. Two men were waiting, trying to escape up and across a catwalk hanging down from the ceiling. One man released a pulley holding the barrel of a tank. It came right at Gibbs, so fast there was no time for him to duck or try and get out of the way. But at the last possible moment Tony screamed his name and pushed him out of the way. Tony in turn took the full force of the barrel and was slammed in to the wall behind them. It had broken every rib, punctured a lung, caused swelling around his heart, and left him unconscious.

At least they thought he was unconscious, at the hospital they found out he had slipped into a coma. The good news. there was no swelling on the brain and he seemed completely fine neurologically. But then Gibbs knew the effects of a coma all too well. Tony could have brain damage, lose his memory long or short term or all of it, or he could never wake up.

Gibbs sighed at least they had gotten the son of a bitch. From his position lying prone on the floor Gibbs had put three rounds in him, Ziva another three. Tim put four in the other man when he drew a weapon to protect his partner. It had taken all his control not to empty his Sig into the man. He regretted keeping his control when he saw Tony's battered and bruised body lying in a shattered heap on the floor. He had seen Tony too close to death before and this time was no different. It ripped at his heart and soul. His team was his family and Tony...well his relationship with Tony had been long and ran deep.

Taking a deep breath Gibbs grabbed the cup carrier beside him and climbed out of the car heading back into the hospital.

#######################################################################


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Everything I ever wanted.**

**Summary: Tony has everything he ever wanted...Or does he?**

**Thanks to Cookie62 for beta reading.**

Stepping back into Tony's room, Gibbs saw Abby still sitting there joined now by Ducky, sitting by the other side of the bed.

"Duck." Gibbs nodded.

"Jethro."

Gibbs handed Abby a cup of coffee, then took a sip of his own.

"I need to take a walk." Abby sighed as she stood up.

"I'll go with you." Ducky said quickly rising to follow her out of the room. He patted Gibbs' shoulder as they disappeared out of the room.

Stepping up to the bed, Gibbs looked down at Tony.

"You better wake your ass up soon or I will have to head slap you." Gibbs ordered.

Tony stirred slightly.

Gibbs looked concerned at first but then smirked. "You heard me. Wake up, or I'll have the damn nurse prop you up in bed so I can head slap you properly."

Again Tony stirred, this time reaching out and grabbing Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs' eyes widened as Tony clutched at his hand.

"Tony." Gibbs half whispered.

No response but Tony was still holding Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs sighed. "Yeah it couldn't be that easy could it. I say your name and you wake up."

Putting his coffee down he reached back and pulled the chair forward. He sat down Tony's hand still clasped tightly with his.

Some twenty minutes later, Abby and Ducky walked back into the room. They exchanged glances as they saw the scene before them. Gibbs sound asleep in the chair, Tony holding his hand tightly.

Sensing someone watching him, Gibbs sat up. "Hey."

"Hey." Abby smiled looking at Gibbs then down at the two men's joined hands.

"Um he just grabbed it and I figured that was a good sign."

"It is." Ducky nodded.

"Did you say something to him?" Abby asked praying that Gibbs presence would reach Tony.

"Threatened to head slap him." Gibbs shrugged.

Ducky chuckled slightly. "Yes well, one never knows what words will reach a person."

Gibbs glanced up at Abby. "Go home. Now."

"No I need to-"

"Now Abby. You've been here all day and most of yesterday." Gibbs glared.

"I don't want him to be alone." Abby looked over at Tony.

"I'm staying."

"You are?" Abby smiled leaning down hugging Gibbs.

He hugged her back quickly. "Now go."

"I'll be back in the morning." Abby nodded. "I'll bring coffee."

"Thanks." Gibbs smiled at her.

"If you need to leave call me."

Again he glared at her.

"Right." She grabbed her bag then leaned over and kissed Tony's cheek. Then she put her lips to his ear. "Tony please. Gibbs is here, come back."

###################################################################

"Tony please. Gibbs is here come back."

"I want to but I-." Tony sighed.

"Tony who are you talking to?" Gibbs stood in the door of Abby's lab watching Tony talk to the empty chair in Abby's office.

Tony turned around and looked at Gibbs.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked looking concerned.

"No I'm not." Tony stood up and leaned against the desk, his heart pounding out of his chest.

Gibbs made his way over stopping in front of Tony. "What is it?"

"I'm not supposed to be here." Tony swallowed the emotion. "I'm not supposed to be with you."

"Tony." Gibbs took Tony's hands in his. "Yes you are."

"No I'm not." Tony felt the tears welling in his eyes.

"You're confused that's all." Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah. I am confused but this isn't right." Tony sighed.

"I love you." Gibbs eyes grew sad. "Don't do this."

"I've never told you how I feel." Tony chuckled. "God I wish I had."

"I know how you feel you've told me."

"You're not real." Tony's hands touched Gibbs' face. "Your some dream."

"I'm here you're touching me." Gibbs grabbed Tony's hands clutching them to his chest.

"You're what I want, but you're not real." Tony felt the tears fall. "I can't stay here."

"Don't leave me." Gibbs voice was a plea.

"I-" Tony shook his head.

"You can't have me out there." Gibbs held Tony's hands tighter.

"I don't have you here."

"Yes you do. We made love last night remember." Gibbs voice cracked.

"I do but it's not real."

"He won't love you like I do." Gibbs paused. "He can't."

"Maybe not." Tony pursed his lips. "But this isn't love. It's a dream world my mind created."

"And it's perfect." Gibbs smiled.

"Almost." Tony forced a smile then captured Gibbs' lips in a tender kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"But I need to tell the real you that." Tony fought the tears again. "No matter what the answer is."

"It won't be what you want to hear." Gibbs shook his head.

"I have to hear it either way."

"No." Gibbs face suddenly turned angry as his grip on Tony tightened "I won't let you go."

"Let go of me." Tony tried to break free of Gibbs grip.

"This is where you're staying." Gibbs growled. "I want you here."

###################################################################

Gibbs woke up as Tony tried to jerk his hand away from his. Letting Tony's hand go, Gibbs looked over and saw Tony thrashing around in bed.

"Tony." Gibbs tried to grab Tony's shoulder to calm him only to have Tony push him hard against the chest, thrusting him back. Reaching over, Gibbs hit the nurse button on the bed. He watched as the IV was pulled from Tony's arm and he fought with some unseen assailant.

A nurse came in, then rushed to the bed.

"What happened?" The nursed asked trying to hold Tony down only to be shoved back.

"I don't know he just started doing this."

She pushed an emergency button and two more nurses rushed into the room.

At that moment, Tony sat up, opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Page Doctor Tegan." A nurse shouted.

Tony slumped back down on the bed, struggling for breath.

The nurse grabbed the oxygen masked from behind the bed and put it on Tony's face.

"Calm down." She said in a soothing voice. "Deep breath."

Tony took deep breathes as the reality of where he was finally started to sink in. Glancing over, he saw Gibbs standing off to the side. Another nurse grabbed his arm putting pressure on the spot where Tony had ripped out the IV.

"Okay now?" The nurse asked as she felt Tony's body relax and his breathing start to steady.

Tony nodded.

"Good." She smiled.

Tony reached for the oxygen mask moving it away from his face.

"I-" Tony's eyes closed in pain.

"Let me get you some water okay." She smiled. "Keep the oxygen on."

Again Tony nodded.

The nurse grabbed a cup and put some water in it.

"Now I need you to take small sips." She paused. "Understand?"

Another nod as he glanced at the other nurse bandaging his arm.

Taking the mask away, she held the cup up to his lips only letting him take a little sip.

He swallowed it and felt the slight pain again.

"Another one." She said repeating the process several times. "Better."

Taking a deep breath Tony tried to speak again. "Yes."

His throat still felt like sand paper but the pain was mostly gone.

Doctor Tegan came into the room.

"I hear we had an eventful wake up call." Doctor Tegan smiled.

Tony nodded. "Yeah."

"Talking that's good." Doctor Tegan started to examine Tony. After a few minutes he finally stopped.

Tony looked at him concerned.

"What's your name?"

"Tony." He cleared his throat. "DiNozzo."

"Good."

"What year is it?"

"2011." Tony's voice cracked.

The nurse standing at the other side of the bed offered Tony another sip of water.

"Who's the President of the United States?"

"Obama." Tony answered.

Doctor Tegan looked at Gibbs and he stepped forward.

"Who is this?"

"Tim McGee."

Gibbs looked at the Doctor.

Then a wide grin spread across Tony's face.

Gibbs shook his head.

"How could I forget you Jethro." Tony smirked.

Gibbs eyebrow went up. "Jethro huh?

"Oh right, Boss." Tony grinned again.

"Yeah he's fine." Gibbs chuckled.

"Not fine." Tony sighed. "Sore."

"Understandable." Doctor Tegan nodded. "You broke every rib, punctured a lung and had some swelling around your heart."

"That's what getting slammed into a wall by a tank barrel will do to you." Gibbs smirked.

"Right." Tony chuckled then coughed.

Again the nurse offered water. This time Tony took the cup.

"Slow remember." She warned.

Tony took a small sip.

"I need to order some tests." Doctor Tegan said as he scratched notes in Tony's chart. "Just want to make sure everything is as good as it looks."

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"So relax." Doctor Tegan patted Tony's shoulder. "I'm amazed and shocked at how good you are."

"Thanks. That's me."

"I told him you had a hard head." Gibbs smirked.

"You should know." Tony grinned.

Doctor Tegan shook Tony's hand. "I'll be back to check on you once we get all the tests done."

"Okay."

As the doctor left, Gibbs sat down in the chair by the bed.

"How long?" Tony asked.

"Three weeks." Gibbs answered.

Tony sighed and put his head back. "Three weeks!"

"Yeah." Gibbs put his elbows on his knees. "But you're okay."

"Right."

"Had a little trouble getting back though."

Tony stared at Gibbs.

"Been there remember." Gibbs sighed. "Someone didn't want to let you go."

"No someone didn't." Tony swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It's hard." Gibbs paused. "Letting go inside your mind."

"Yeah, it really is." Tony sighed as the vision of the two of them making love flashed through his mind.

"I should call everyone." Gibbs went to stand up and Tony grabbed his arm.

"Can you wait?"

Gibbs nodded. "Sure."

"Tests, get them done." Tony explained.

Sitting back down, Gibbs felt Tony release his arm.

"Mr. DiNozzo." A man walked in.

"Yes." Tony coughed.

"I'm here to take you for your MRI." The man paused. "Then to a nerve conduction test, x-rays, and a few other stops."

############################################################################

Gibbs stood staring out the hospital room window thanking some unseen force that Tony was awake and seemed to be okay. Then his own experience with being in a coma washed over him. He remembered all too well both experiences. The pain, the anguish, then the acceptance and the struggle to find his way back. It's a constant struggle between two sections of your mind. The rational side that knows none of it is real and the irrational side that doesn't care if it's real because it's complete happiness and bliss. He had watched Tony face the truth and come out of it. What he faced Gibbs wasn't sure, but whatever it was had taken all of Tony's resolve to get back. Countless things it could be ran through Gibbs mind, his mother or father, Jeanne, EJ, or something Gibbs knew nothing about. Whatever it was Gibbs knew it would take time to truly heal from the effects of the struggle. The reason Gibbs had left for Mexico wasn't to get away from it but to accept it, heal, and understand it.

Hearing the voice, Gibbs turned around to see the man rolling Tony's bed back into the room.

"All done." The man smiled as he pushed Tony's bed back into position. "The doctor will be in once he finishes looking at all the results."

"Thanks." Tony said his voice hoarse again.

"No problem." Then man nodded as he left the room.

Grabbing the cup of water, Gibbs handed it to Tony. "Small sips."

Tony took a couple small sips. "Better."

Gibbs took the cup and sat it beside the bed. "Get some sleep if you want. Doc probably won't be in for a couple hours."

Tony nodded as he shut his eyes. Then they suddenly shot open.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"You staying?"

Gibbs smirked. "Yeah."

"Okay." Tony sighed as he shut his eyes again.

Sitting back down, Gibbs put his head back hoping to get some more sleep as well.

##########################################################################

_"He doesn't love you."_

_"You don't know that." Tony answered._

_"Yes I do."_

_"You are just playing on my fears." Tony snapped._

_"Fear is a powerful emotion. You haven't told him how you feel because of the fear."_

_"That's going to change." Tony spat out._

_"Rejection, losing his friendship, those fears will never go away."_

_"No but I'll deal with them." Tony nodded._

_"You should have stayed with me."_

_"I want the real Gibbs not some image I conjured in my mind." Tony paused. "Go away."_

_"You can't have your Gibbs." There was a pause. "And when you find that out you'll pray you were back with me."_

_The image of them making love, laughing, curled on the couch flashed through Tony's mind. Then blackness._

_"You will never have any of that again."_

Tony shot up in bed again trying to catch his breath as the pain in his chest almost doubled him over.

"Tony." Gibbs was immediately up and standing by the side of the bed.

Tony grabbed his hand as he tried to push the dream away, tried to forget the words said in the fear of his mind.

"Deep breath. Let it go." Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand tightly. "It was a dream nothing more."

Tony nodded as his breathing calmed and he slumped back down into the bed.

"They'll go away." Gibbs paused. "In time."

"Can't take it much more." Tony took a long deep breath.

"Yes you can." Gibbs said in his commanding boss tone.

"Right." Tony forced a smile.

"Still awake." Doctor Tegan smiled as he walked in.

"Just woke up." Tony cleared his throat and let go of Gibbs' hand.

"Well you'll be happy to know everything looks good." Tegan nodded.

"Good. So I get to go home." Tony smiled.

"Tomorrow if everything goes well today." Tegan chuckled.

Tony nodded.

"But you still have a lot of healing to do." Doctor Tegan grew serious. "You'll need therapy to strengthen your muscles again, even though therapy has been working on you while you were in the coma."

"Okay."

"And you'll need help for a while. A wheel chair, walker, cane depending on what therapy decides today."

Another nod from Tony.

"That means having someone around for a while, maybe not all the time but for a good part of the day."

"That's already been taken care of." Gibbs spoke up.

Tony looked over at him confused.

"Good." Doctor Tegan nodded. "Lots of rest, you still need time to heal more."

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"But you'll be fine just give it some time." Doctor Tegan smiled.

"Right."

"Therapy will be in later to evaluate you." Doctor Tegan paused. "Then tomorrow morning we can see about getting you out of here."

"Thanks."

"I'll have the nurse get you some liquid food, soft foods."

Tony rolled his eyes.

Doctor Tegan chuckled. "You haven't eaten real food in three weeks you have to be patient."

"I know." Tony sighed.

"I'll check in after therapy has been here."

"Thanks again."

Once the doctor had left the room, Tony turned and stared at Gibbs.

"What did you do?" Tony asked.

"Nothing."

"Where?" Tony stared.

"My place."

"How?"

"Nurses." Gibbs paused. "And me, your friends."

"Jethro!" The name came out without thought, a habit from the coma world.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Tony."

"Sorry." Tony looked away. "Gibbs."

Gibbs chuckled.

"You don't need to do this." Tony swallowed trying to clear his throat. "I can work something out."

"It's done." Gibbs sighed. "Only four steps to get in the house then you're good."

"I'm not you're responsibility." Tony glanced quickly at Gibbs then looked away.

"No you're not. You're my friend." Gibbs focused on Tony, confused by Tony being uncomfortable with the idea of staying with him.

"Thanks." Tony forced a smile. "Um you can call everyone."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded completely aware of Tony's fake smile. "I'll let them know to visit later."

"Sounds good."

"Be right back."

Tony nodded watching Gibbs as he left the room. Once Gibbs was gone Tony ran his hands over his face. Ever fiber in his being wanted to tell Gibbs the truth but being trapped in Gibbs' house with him wasn't the time. Never good being trapped with the man you love when he doesn't love you back. And if Gibbs hated him for it, the consequences would be even more devastating.

########################################################################

Gibbs returned to the room to find Tony sitting up in bed eating soup. He smirked at Tony.

"Believe me after three weeks this is like a steak cowboy style." Tony grinned.

"Yeah, I remember." Gibbs chuckled and sat down. "When you're better steaks it is."

"Talk to everyone?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Abby's on her way."

"Of course." Tony chuckled.

"She's been here every day." Gibbs paused. "Spent most weekends here too."

Tony swallowed the emotion that overwhelmed him. "She's the best."

"I know." Gibbs smiled.

"TONY!" Abby ran into the room and to Tony, almost knocking over his tray table with food to hug him.

Tony was surprised at how gentle the hug turned out to be.

"Abby." Tony chuckled hugging her back.

She grabbed his face with both hands. "I was so worried about you. I was here every day talking to you trying to get you to wake up."

Tony nodded.

"And everyone came to see you spend time here, even Gibbs." Abby smiled looking at Tony.

Another nod.

"Gibbs said you're okay you remember everything and everyone. I was afraid you wouldn't remember any of us like Gibbs."

"I remember Abs." Tony smiled.

"Tim and Ziva were so worried they didn't even try and do anything to your desk." Abby grinned. "Even Palmer behaved."

"Good."

"But then Gibbs said if they did anything he would but his boot so far up their as-"

"He gets it Abs." Gibbs cut off her sentence.

Tony grinned at Gibbs. "Had you worried did I?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I just didn't want to hear you whine when you came back to work."

"Right." Tony smirked. "You don't worry."

"He was worried." Abby glared back at Gibbs then turned back to Tony.

"I'm okay really."

Abby nodded not looking convinced

"I'm going for coffee." Gibbs stood up sensing Abby wanted to talk to Tony alone.

"Okay." Abby smiled.

As soon as Gibbs left the room, Abby's eyes turned sad. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Abby." Tony sighed, not wanting to discuss this.

"You were moaning the name Jethro." Abby stared at him.

Tony shook his head. Abby knew all about his feelings for Gibbs, she was the one person he had talked to about all of it.

"You were with him weren't you?" Abby paused. "I mean _with_ him."

"Yeah." Tony ran his hands through his hair.

"That's why you don't want to wake up?" Abby chewed at her lip.

Tony nodded.

"I tried to talk to you and tell you it wasn't real."

"I know." He patted her hand. "It got through. It's just-"

"Hard giving up everything you've ever wanted."

"Yeah." Tony sighed. "But it wasn't worth giving up reality for."

Abby asked the question she was scared to ask but knew she had to. "Are you going to tell him? How you feel?"

"Once everything settles down."

"Good." She made a nervous face. "Are you okay with whatever the outcome is?"

Tony chuckled. "As okay as I can be about it."

"You know no matter how he feels he will always be your friend." Abby wanted him to understand that. Gibbs would never let anything come between their friendship, she knew that.

"I hope so." Tony smiled.

"Tony he totally changed his house around to help take care of you." Abby grinned. "He cares for you."

"Me staying with Gibbs, not the best idea." Tony shook his head. "Especially after all this."

"No it will be good. You two can talk."

"No not while I'm staying with him!" Tony was adamant.

"Why not?"

"Trapped in a house with Gibbs after I tell him. No way."

"And if he has feelings for you too?" Abby grinned. "Being trapped in a house could be fun."

Tony chuckled. "Always the positive one."

Abby smirked. "Two of my favorite men together. HOT!"

Tony shook his head.

#####################################################################

Back at the house, Gibbs pulled the table a little farther back keeping a clear path from the living room, through the dining room and into the kitchen. Abby had decided to stay so Gibbs came home and finished up the last few things to make Tony comfortable. Putting the chairs back around the table, he looked at his watch. Abby was going to call after therapy came in and let him know what they decided. He chuckled, knowing Tony he'd refuse a wheel chair even if he needed it.

As if on cue his phone rang and Abby's name appeared on the caller id.

"Yeah Abs?" Gibbs listened as the woman rambled on and on. "Okay. I'll be there in the morning."

Closing the phone he tossed it down on the table. No wheel chair but a walker or cane, therapy three to four times a week until Tony got his strength back and built the muscles back up. Gibbs smirked knowing Tony's luck he'd get some good looking female therapist to inspire him. Three weeks of Tony not being able to flirt or get laid probably had his whole body in overdrive at this point.

With everything done, it was time for the boat to relax and probably fall asleep down there, then pick up Tony in the morning.

##########################################################################

"You feel okay?" Abby asked still concerned not only about Tony's health but him staying with Gibbs.

"Abby. I'm okay really."

"I'm just-" She stopped when she saw Tony's attention drawn towards the door.

"Morning." Gibbs said walking into the room.

"Hey." Abby jumped up and hugged him. When she stepped back she glared at him. "You're going to take good care of him right?"

"Yeah Abs."

"You're not just going to put him in bed and disappear down into the basement?"

"Abby." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to come over and keep him company, so you can-"

"Abby. Stop." Gibbs sighed.

"Right." Abby paused. "Sorry."

"He'll be fine." Gibbs shook his head. "I can be nice to someone other than you."

"I never said you couldn't." Abby looked offended.

Tony chuckled.

Gibbs kissed her forehead. "We'll both be fine."

"Call me if you need anything." She stared at Gibbs.

He nodded.

"You too." She walked back over to Tony. "I mean it! Call me if you need anything, even just to talk."

"I will." Tony smiled. "Promise."

"Jethro." A familiar nurse walked in pushing a wheel chair.

"Nicky." Gibbs smiled. She had been one of Tony's regular nurses over the past three weeks.

"He is all set. You taking him home?" She asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Then these are for you." She handed him a stack of papers. "Care instructions and what he can and can't do."

"Okay."

"Big things. Using the cane or walker any time he walks anywhere even to the bathroom." Nicky glared at Tony. Then looked back at Gibbs.

Gibbs smirked already knowing Tony had probably walked to the bathroom alone and without either.

"Liquid and soft foods for the next twenty four hours, then add in some solids." She paused. "There's a list of foods in the papers."

"Got it."

"And sleep. He still has healing to do." She smiled. "His therapy schedule is also in there. If there are any problems with the set times call them and let them know."

Gibbs nodded.

"I think you're set then." She turned to Tony. "Wheel chair is required to get you down stairs and to the car."

"Don't even care as long as it gets me out of here." Tony smiled.

She chuckled. "Then your chariot awaits."

Helping Tony stand up, she carefully held his arm as he dropped down into the wheel chair.

"Off we go."

#####################################################################

Only a few minutes into the drive and Tony was fast asleep, even as Gibbs pulled into the drive and parked the car, Tony never moved.

Walking over to the passenger side, Gibbs opened the door. "Tony."

Tony sighed and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey home?"

"Yeah."

Swinging his legs out the door, Tony stood up and paused.

"Take my arm." Gibbs put out his arm and Tony slipped his arm around Gibbs. "Put the cane in the other hand."

"Got it."

"Now slow." Gibbs ordered as they made their way towards the steps, stopping as they reached them. "Okay?"

Tony nodded.

Again they took their time taking the steps, pausing again at the front door, before continuing. Once inside, Gibbs led Tony towards the couch, gently helping him set down.

"Thanks." Tony sighed.

"Rest for a while."

"God I'm just so glad to be out of the hospital."

"Drink?" Gibbs asked.

"Beer." Tony grinned.

Gibbs smirked. "No. Water, Gatorade, juice?"

"Whatever."

Grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge, Gibbs took it back to Tony.

"Thanks for everything."

Gibbs nodded and sat down next to Tony.

Trying to remember to take small sips, Tony's first thought was to just chug the drink down.

"It's hard but believe me, your stomach will thank you for going slow." Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah." Tony took another small sip.

"Want anything else?"

"I'm good." Tony settled further back into the couch. "It's just good to be home."

Realizing what he'd said Tony looked at Gibbs. "I mean your home, you know just out of that damn hospital."

"I knew what you meant." Gibbs nodded. "It's your home. As long as you need and want to be here."

Tony nodded taking another drink.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Tony if you need to-."

"I know." Tony smiled. "And I appreciate it. Really."

Leaning back Gibbs nodded. "Hungry?"

"No."

"Something you wanna do?"

Tony chuckled. "You don't have to entertain me."

"There is a TV in your room if you want to watch something."

"My room?" Tony looked confused.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "The spare room."

"I thought it wasn't a spare room anymore?"

"It is now."

"Je-Gibbs." Tony caught himself. "You didn't have to do that."

Gibbs shrugged.

Tony stared at the bottle in his hand and picked at the label. "How long did you have the dreams after the coma?"

"Few weeks maybe a month, once in a while after that."

"Is that why you didn't sleep last night?" Gibbs asked.

"What?"

"Tony." Gibbs paused. "Bags under your eyes, heavy lids. You didn't sleep."

"Tried. Just um-" Tony sighed. "Part of me doesn't want to."

"Understandable." Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "But you have to sleep."

"Easier said than done." Tony chuckled. "Maybe Abby coming over to keep me company isn't such a bad idea. The woman never sleeps."

"Am I that boring?" Gibbs smirked.

"No. God no." Tony shook his head. "I didn't mean that. I just meant you have things to do."

"Like what?" Gibbs chuckled.

"The boat. Whatever else it is you do on the weekend." Tony looked at Gibbs. "What do you do on a weekend?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Read, solitaire, clean occasionally."

"Not really my business."

"There a reason you're so uncomfortable talking to me?" Gibbs asked confused by Tony's sudden attitude.

"Sorry, I mean." Tony sighed and ran his hands over his face. "Just tired."

"We have spent time together outside of work." Gibbs leaned forward. "Or did the coma affect that part of your memory?"

"No I remember." Tony grinned.

"Then what is it?" Gibbs looked at Tony concerned.

"I'm fine really." Tony smiled. "Hey come on I've been in a coma for three weeks, have to expect me to be a little off my game."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah."

"But maybe trying to sleep would be a good idea."

"Sure." Gibbs stood up and helped Tony stand then handed him the cane. "Unless you'd like the walker?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "God no."

"Didn't think so." Gibbs smirked.

Gibbs helped Tony to the spare room, turning down the comforter he sat Tony down on the side of the bed.

"Comfortable in that or wanna change?"

"I'm good like this." Tony laid back slowly onto the bed feeling his eyes grow heavier.

Pulling up the blanket, Gibbs stop at Tony's chest. "If you need anything just call."

"Thanks." Tony forced a smile. "Hopefully I'll just sleep."

Gibbs nodded as he made his way to the door, shutting off the light as he left.

Staring up at the ceiling, Tony took a deep breath. He really didn't want to sleep. What if he had the dream again. Tony shook his head. Unwillingly, Tony's eyes closed and he was asleep before he could even fight it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Everything I ever wanted.**

**Summary: Tony has everything he ever wanted...Or does he?**

**Feedback: Is always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the kind words so far, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks so much to Cookie62 for beta reading. **

Gibbs sat on the couch reading a book, he glanced at his watch. Tony had been asleep or at least in bed for forty-five minutes. That was a good sign, he needed sleep. Tossing the book beside him, Gibbs took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He should try to sleep too. That was when he heard it, movement from Tony's room. Gibbs shook his head. Tony was probably trying to get up and walk to the bathroom. Heading towards the room, he pushed open the door, rushing in when he saw Tony thrashing around on the bed again.

"Tony wake up!" Gibbs said loudly as he tried to shake Tony awake. Similar to the hospital, Tony pressed both hands against his chest and shoved Gibbs backwards with all his strength. Gibbs landed on the floor with a thud, recovering quickly, Gibbs jumped to his feet and shouted. "TONY!"

Grabbing Tony by the arms, Gibbs finally saw the younger man's eyes open.

"It's just a dream!"

Tony took a deep breath and let his body settle into the bed.

"It's okay. Just take another deep breath."

Tony obeyed and Gibbs finally relaxed his hold on Tony's arms.

"I'm okay." Tony nodded. "You can let me go."

Slowly, Gibbs released Tony's arms and stepped back.

"Sorry." Tony ran his hand over his sweat covered forehead.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

Gibbs smirked. "My ass will be sore tomorrow but I'm okay."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it." Gibbs dismissed it as he went to the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth running it under the cold water. Walking back to the bed he laid it on Tony's forehead.

"Thanks." Tony sighed feeling the cool cloth relax him.

"Same dream?" Gibbs asked.

"Pretty much." Tony cleared his throat.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No." Tony shook his head.

"You need to talk about it." Gibbs sounded more annoyed than he intended.

"Did you?" Tony snapped back.

Gibbs sighed. "Yeah."

"To who?" Tony asked surprised.

"Mike." Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed. "Mexico wasn't about running away. I needed to heal."

Tony nodded.

"If you don't wanna talk to me then Abby or someone else." Gibbs' eyes fixed on Tony's. "Until you face it the dream won't go away."

Tony chuckled. "I want to...face it but the timing-"

"Timing?" Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "What does timing have to do with it?"

"Everything." Pushing himself up, Tony leaned back against the head board and removed the wash cloth. "When I was ten I imagined this whole amazing life for myself."

Gibbs grinned.

"I did." Tony smiled. "I'd meet Mrs. Right. She'd be beautiful, tall, long legs, gorgeous blue eyes, long flowing brown hair and a body." Tony closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I get the picture." Gibbs chuckled.

"I would know she was the one from the moment I looked at her." Tony paused. "We'd fall in love, have tons of little DiNozzo's and live happily ever after."

"It'll happen." Gibbs sighed. "There's no time table. You're young."

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "Problem is it's not my dream any more, hasn't been for _a long_ time."

"Then you'll find a new dream and make that happen." Gibbs smiled.

"I have a new dream, have for years." Tony's voice shook. "Not sure if I can make it happen though."

"You will."

"Thing is." Tony took a deep breath. "I had it, everything I ever wanted."

"In the coma." Gibbs understood, that was why Tony had to fight so hard to come back.

"Yeah." Tony forced down the emotion. "It was amazing, unbelievable. I've never been happier than I was there."

Gibbs nodded.

"But I knew somewhere deep in my heart it wasn't real." Tony paused. "And it took everything, I mean everything, within me to leave that life behind."

"Then make it happen here. There's nothing stopping you."

"Yeah there is." Tony felt the tears threatening. "This person doesn't have any idea how I feel."

"Then tell them."

"And if they don't feel the same?" Tony asked. "Then what?"

"Isn't it better to know one way or another, than to not know?" Gibbs paused. "What if she feels the same?"

Tony chuckled at Gibbs use of she.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tony was suddenly serious.

A nod.

"Is there anything I could say to you that would ruin our friendship?"

Gibbs was taken aback at the absurdity of the question. "No."

"Are you sure?" Tony sighed.

"Positive." Gibbs reassured him.

"The life I had in the coma." Tony paused his voice and body shaking. He shook his head he couldn't tell Gibbs, not now, not like this.

"Tony." Gibbs touched Tony's hand. "Whatever it is, I'll understand."

Tony shook his head. "I'm not sure you will."

Gibbs eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what about all of this was making Tony so fearful of talking to him.

Tony took a deep breath. "Nothing."

"Tony. You know you can trust me."

"I do trust you." Tony shook his head. "Trust is not the problem." 

Gibbs nodded. "When you're ready. I'm here if you wanna talk."

"Thanks." Tony paused trying to contain the emotion. "I just wanna rest for a while, probably not sleep but rest."

"Sure."

Taking the few steps to the door, Gibbs' finger touched the light switch, he glanced at Tony before flicking the light off and stepping out of the room.

Tony slumped back down into the bed. _Great now Gibbs thinks you don't trust him_. Tony sighed.

###############################################################################

Coming up from the basement, Gibbs stopped at the spare room door. He hadn't heard a sound from Tony in almost three hours and Gibbs had felt compelled to check in on him. Pushing open the door slightly, Gibbs glanced in. Then he heard the laughter, then a chuckle. Gibbs smirked, seemed Tony was having a happy dream this time. Which was a good sign.

"Do it again." Tony sighed in his sleep.

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled. Probably dreaming about some woman.

"Are you checking on me?"

"Um, yeah." Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Come here." Tony sighed again.

Pushing the door the rest of the way open, Gibbs made his way to the side of the bed.

"Did you need something?"

Tony reached up, his hand caressing up Gibbs' arm. "You to come to bed."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Is that so?"

"Come to bed." Tony said his hand moving and caressing across Gibbs' chest. "Please."

"Tony are you awake?" Gibbs turned on the bedside lamp.

Tony squinted his eyes against the light.

"I'm awake." Tony smiled. "Are you?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Turn off the light and come to bed." Tony smirked taking Gibbs' hand.

"Tony do you know where you are?" Gibbs asked.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah. Why?"

"Do you know who I am?"

Another chuckle. "Yes Jethro. I know who you are."

"Jethro is it?" Gibbs nodded then caught something on the nightstand out of the corner of his eyes. He picked up the bottle. "Did you take one of these?"

"Yeah." Tony stretched. "Was I not supposed to?"

"No you can take it, but you know what pain medication does to you." Gibbs sat the bottle back down.

"It makes me happy." Tony grinned.

"And confused." Gibbs sighed, as he pulled his hand from Tony's.

"Jethro what's wrong?"

"Calling me Jethro." Gibbs paused. "We can start with that."

Tony sat up in bed and suddenly his head was spinning. He grabbed his head with both hands.

"Oh God." Tony groaned.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Dizzy."

"Deep breath."

Tony took a deep breath, then another as the dizziness slowly started to fade.

"Whoa that was one crazy trip." Tony chuckled letting go of his head.

"Yeah I think it was." Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed. "Look at me."

Tony looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs stared into his eyes; the pupils were dilated, but otherwise looked okay.

"Can you follow my finger?" Gibbs moved his finger and Tony followed it with his eyes, only moving his head once. "Good."

Tony rolled his shoulders.

"Were you having a lot of pain? That why you took the pain med?" Gibbs asked.

"Thought it might help me sleep."

Gibbs shook his head and grabbed the bottle. "No more of this. If you need something I have ibuprofen or Aleve."

Tony nodded. "I should know better."

"Yeah you should."

Tony's eyes widened and he stared at Gibbs. "I didn't mean it. That whole asking you to bed stuff."

"You remember?"

"Unfortunately yes." Tony leaned his head back against the head board and rubbed his forehead.

"It was just the medication." Gibbs shrugged.

"Right." Tony forced a smile.

"Tony."

Tony looked away as the fear gripped him.

"Tony. Tell me the truth." Gibbs placed a finger under Tony's chin pulling his gaze back up.

"The life I had in the coma." Tony paused fighting back the tears. "It was with you."

Gibbs stared at Tony. The words slowly settling in and Gibbs couldn't think of how to respond.

"And I don't expect anything from you." Tony sighed.

"Tony."

"I know you can't-" Tony left the sentence unfinished. "And I'm okay with that."

"Why didn't you tell me." Gibbs asked. "Before this?"

"I didn't want to lose you, as a friend." Tony bit his lip.

"That would never happen." Gibbs shook his head. "Never."

"I couldn't take the risk."

"Did you think I- Did you think I would be so small minded?" Gibbs asked suddenly offended that Tony would think that of him.

"No." Tony shook his head. "Of course not. It wasn't about that. How do you tell your boss, your friend, that's you're in love with him."

"Just like that." Gibbs tried not to let the shock of Tony saying he was in love with him show on his face.

"Right." Tony let out a nervous laugh.

"This is why you were uncomfortable earlier?"

"Yeah." Tony sighed. "I wanted to tell you, needed to tell you, because-"

"You wanted to know if you could have that life," Gibbs took a deep breath. "With me, here."

"I needed to know either way." Tony tried to smile. "Although I already knew the answer."

"Tony I...I never even thought about-" Gibbs ran his hands down his face. "I mean, I wasn't expecting any of this."

"Yeah I get that." Tony chuckled trying to make it all sound so light-hearted.

"I'm shocked." Gibbs tried to process it all. "And flattered. I care about you."

Tony nodded. "I know."

"But um-" Gibbs was actually at a loss for words, something that rarely happened. How do you respond to someone loving you, someone that has been your friend, your right hand man, for ten years? Someone that you thought was straight, a complete skirt chaser, crazy about sex with women. Is there a response to that?

"It's okay." Tony smiled and touched Gibbs' hand. "I told you I don't expect anything to change between us. I just didn't want to lose you as a friend."

"I will always be your friend." Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand.

"I'd like a promise on that one." Tony forced a small laugh.

"I promise." Gibbs nodded his eyes locked on Tony's.

"Good." Tony took a deep breath. "That's what matters to me."

"And I'll work on toning down my sex appeal when I'm around you."

Tony stared at Gibbs and shook his head.

A wide smirk spread across Gibbs face.

"Seriously?" Tony actually laughed. "You're teasing me about this?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Why not?"

"Is this how it's going to be now?" Tony grinned. "You tease me mercilessly?"

"Maybe." Gibbs chuckled.

"You're okay with all this?" Tony asked serious again.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded. "I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Then maybe the dreams will lessen or-" Gibbs tried not to smirk. "Be a little more pleasurable."

Tony punched Gibbs' arm. "STOP!"

"Right." Gibbs chuckled rubbing his arm in mock pain.

"Thank you." Tony smiled.

"Nothing to thank me for." Gibbs paused. "Question?"

"Okay."

"Why are the dreams so upsetting?" Gibbs didn't understand. If Tony's coma world was so wonderful why were the dreams so unpleasant.

Tony leaned his head back against the head board.

"It starts out wonderful. We're making love. I mean it's this animalistic fuc-" Tony stopped without finishing the last word.

Gibbs eyebrow went up.

"Um." Tony prayed he wasn't blushing. "Anyway, then it's this other you telling me everything I walked away from, everything I gave up to come back to the you. The you that doesn't love me. Then he tries to pull me back in."

"He can't pull you back." Gibbs looked at Tony. "I need you here."

"Right."

"I do." A serious expression covered Gibbs' face. "Dream Gibbs, not getting you, promise."

Tony nodded.

"So relax." Gibbs smirked.

"Trying." Tony sighed.

The conversation lulled.

"Think more sleep might be good." Tony slid back down onto the bed.

"Okay." Gibbs stood up.

Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand. "Thanks really."

Gibbs nodded. "Get some sleep."

"I hope." Tony smiled, letting go of Gibbs' hand.

"And I'm taking these." Gibbs said holding the bottle of pain killers.

"Good idea." Tony chuckled.

Walking towards the door, Gibbs paused and looked back at Tony.

"What?" Tony looked puzzled.

"Just checking." Gibbs shrugged.

"Checking what?"

"If you were staring at my ass."

"It looks better in slacks." Tony smirked. "You wear your jeans too baggy."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow then shook his head. "Um, wasn't expecting a critic."

"It's the truth."

"I'll remember that." Gibbs flipped off the light switch. "Night."

"Night." Tony sighed.

#########################################################################

Tony woke up with a pounding heading, probably from the pain killers wearing off. He groaned as he sat up. _God please let it all have been a dream_. Tony thought to himself. Glancing over at the night stand, Tony sighed seeing that the medication bottle was gone. Not a dream.

"Jeth-Gibbs." Tony managed to say.

A few moments later Gibbs appeared at the door. "Awake."

"Sorta." Tony sighed. "Splitting head ache and hungry."

Gibbs walked into the bathroom and grabbed a couple pills from the medicine cabinet. Then came back out and handed them to Tony.

"Thanks." He grabbed his drink from the nightstand and swallowed them down.

"I have some dinner ready I'll bring it in."

Tony nodded.

"Still on liquids and soft food until later tomorrow." Gibbs put the tray down on Tony's lap.

"Right." There was a bowl of broth, mash potatoes, a small container of jello, and bottle of water. "Did you make any of this?"

Gibbs chuckled. "No, it's from a restaurant down the street. The jello is from the store."

Tony nodded with a grin. "Of course."

Gibbs dropped down on the floor leaning back against the night stand. Tony stared at him a moment confused.

"What?" Gibbs stared back at Tony. "Eat."

Tony shook his head and picked up the spoon dipping it into the soup. He ate in silence for a few moments until Gibbs finally spoke.

"Is it okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah it's great." Tony smiled.

"Good." Gibbs put his head back.

"Did you get any sleep?" Tony asked between bites.

"A little." Gibbs sighed.

Putting down his spoon, Tony glanced over at Gibbs. "You can go to bed. I won't try and escape."

Gibbs turned his head and smirked at Tony. "I'm sure you won't."

Tony shook his head at the jab. "You know what I mean."

"I know." Gibbs nodded. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"I can yell if I need you." Tony held up his hand. "And don't even say it."

Gibbs smirked. "I'm fine."

"Did you at least eat something?"

"Yes dear, I made sure to eat." Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "You sound like my ex-wives."

"That's because you hardly ever eat. People worry."

"I'm good, really." Gibbs paused glancing at the tray. "You done?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "Not as hungry as I thought I was."

"Takes a while." Gibbs said as he stood up. "I'll get rid of this and be back."

It took only a brief moment and Gibbs was back carrying a bottle of Gatorade. He put it down on the night stand. "For during the night. You still tired?"

"Surprisingly yes." Tony chuckled. "You would think three weeks in a coma would have you rejuvenated."

"You'd think."

"I promise if I need anything I'll call."

Gibbs nodded.

#####################################################################

Tony looked at the clock, seven thirty. He tried to remember what the day was but he was at a complete loss.

"Gibbs." Tony said it loud enough that he could be heard in the living room.

"No, Janet." A smiling nurse came walking into the room.

"Um hi." Tony smiled. Brunette, long legs visible because of her white skirt, beautiful brown eyes, and a killer body.

"Mr. Gibbs is at work. I'm your nurse for the day." She was still smiling.

"Great." Tony nodded.

"What can I do for you?"

"Bathroom." Tony mumbled.

"Okay." She grabbed the cane and leaned it against the night stand. "Go ahead and sit up."

Tony sat up and slowly moved his legs over the side of the bed.

She handed him the cane. "Stand up and I'll help get up into the bathroom then give you some privacy."

"Thanks."

"Nice and slow." She smiled.

Tony stood up, letting his legs adjust to the position.

"Ready?" Janet asked.

"Yeah." She laced her arm around his waist and they started walking to the bathroom.

Tony was slightly wobbly but made it without stumbling. Once he was standing by the sink she removed her arm and he placed his hand on the counter.

"Are you okay from here or would you like me to-"

"I'm good."

"I'll be right outside if you need me."

Tony nodded and Janet walked out closing the door behind her. He pushed down his sweats and stood over the toilet. Glancing at the door Tony chuckled. A beautiful nurse just asked if she could help take your pants down and you said no. He shook his head and looked down at his limp cock.

"I tell Gibbs I love him and now you're going to refuse to react to anything else but him." Tony sighed and stared at the wall in front of him.

##########################################################################

Walking into the house, Gibbs heard the female voice.

"Two more."

Stepping into the living room he saw Tony lying on the couch, a very attractive red headed therapist holding his leg in a bend position. The two of them both looked over at Gibbs.

"Hey." Tony smiled.

Gibbs tipped his head.

The woman smiled at Gibbs. "I'm Stevie."

"Jethro." Gibbs smiled.

"Jethro really?" She grinned. "Haven't heard that name in a long time."

"Yeah I get that a lot." Gibbs smirked then turned to Tony. "How's it going?"

"She's working me hard." Tony smiled.

"We'll have him walking without the cane in no time." She smiled. "One more."

Tony straightened out his leg then bent it back holding it there.

"Good." She tapped his leg. "Go ahead and put it down."

Letting his leg lay back down on the couch Tony sighed.

"You may have some muscle cramps tonight." She explained. "Even though we worked your muscles while you were in the coma it's completely different when you're awake."

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"Go ahead and sit up." She took his hand and helped him up to a sitting position. "Do you want to sit here in the living room or back to bed?"

"Couch is good." Tony smiled. His legs already hurt.

Stevie leaned the cane against the end table.

"Thanks." Tony sighed as he melted into the comfort of the couch.

"I'll be back on Wednesday but I want you to do the exercises I showed you tomorrow as well." She stared at Tony. "Got it?"

"Yes sir." Tony saluted.

She rolled her eyes then looked over at Gibbs. "I'll show you the exercises I gave him just in case."

Gibbs chuckled. "Sure."

Grabbing her bag from the floor, Stevie nodded towards the table.

Following her into the dining room, she pulled out some papers and laid them on the table.

"The main focus right now is his legs." She pointed to the lifts and stretches they had just been doing.

Gibbs nodded.

"And here are the arm exercises." She looked at Gibbs' arms then up at him and smiled. "Looks like you know how to keep your arms in shape."

Gibbs smirked. "Sanding."

She looked at him confused

"Building a boat."

"Ahh." She grinned. "Wow it works."

_Are you kidding me?_ Tony rolled his eyes hearing the conversation.

"Thanks." Gibbs smiled.

"You have amazing eyes." She said staring into them.

"So do you." Gibbs replied looked into the sparkling emerald eyes.

"Thanks." She pushed her hair behind her ear.

_Seriously?_ Tony shook his head. What was it with Gibbs and red heads?

"I'll be here Wednesday and Friday." Reaching into the side of her bag she pulled out a business card, then grabbed a pen. She wrote something on the back of the card then handed it to Gibbs. "If you need anything, anything at all that's my work number and my cell."

"You always give your cell number to clients?" Gibbs asked.

"No." She licked her lips. "I'm giving it to you."

"Good to know." Gibbs smiled.

"Hope to see you Wednesday."

"Maybe." He nodded.

She tossed her bag over her shoulder and walked into the living room.

"See you Wednesday Tony." She smiled.

"Sure."

Gibbs walked back into the living room as Tony heard the front door close behind Stevie.

"Everything go okay today?" Gibbs asked pulling off his suit jacket and tossing it onto the chair then sitting down beside Tony.

"Yeah." Tony glared at Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs glared back.

"What is this weird thing you have with red heads?" Tony folded his arms across his chest. "And why is it they always act like love sick school girls around you."

Gibbs chuckled. "Lucky I guess."

"Right." Tony rolled his eyes.

Leaning forward, Gibbs smirked. "You sound like a jealous lover."

Tony's arms fell away from his chest and he barked back. "I am not."

Gibbs laughed and leaned back. "Sure you're not."

Letting his head fall back onto the couch Tony groaned. "God, I do."

Gibbs smirked. "It's okay."

"No it's not." Tony sighed turning to look at Gibbs. "I have no right and it's stupid."

Gibbs nodded. "You have a right to your feelings."

"God I need a drink." Tony said staring up at the ceiling.

"Tony it's fine and-" Gibbs shrugged. "And sweet."

"Oh God." Tony ran his hands over his face. "Sweet! Seriously you just called me sweet."

"What's wrong with sweet?" Gibbs asked looking puzzled.

"I don't know." Tony gazed back over at Gibbs. "Sounds so girly and gay."

Gibbs eyebrow went up.

"You know what I mean." Tony sighed.

"Wanting me is kind of a gay thing Tony." Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah but I'd like to at least be manly about it." Tony chuckled

"You're very manly." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Alright moving on." Tony changed the subject. "How was work?"

"Uneventful." Gibbs sighed. "No case."

"Hate those days."

"I'm hungry." Gibbs smiled. "Up for some solid food?"

"God yes." Tony groaned. "Please."

"Okay give me a few minutes."

##########################################################################

"Do you know how amazing that was!" Tony sighed sinking back into the couch.

"It was just chicken." Gibbs chuckled.

"But it was meaty and hearty." Tony grinned.

"Yeah."

"Ah." A pained expression covered Tony's face.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs' face filled with concern.

"Leg cramp." Tony gritted his teeth.

"Here, lay back." Gibbs gently pulled Tony's legs up into his lap as Tony leaned back against the side of the couch. "Which one?"

"Right." Tony winced. "Calf."

Gibbs's hand gently started to rub Tony's cafe trying to work out the cramp.

Tony closed his eyes trying to relax his muscles. After a few minutes Gibbs felt Tony's leg relax under his hand.

"Better?"

"Yeah." Tony sighed opening his eyes watching as Gibbs stared at his leg continuing to rub his calf muscle. God he needed to stop this.

"The other leg okay?" Gibbs asked moving his hand to Tony's other calf.

"That's good." Tony slid his legs from Gibbs' lap and came back to a sitting position. "Thanks."

"Sure." Gibbs grabbed his mug from the coffee table and took a sip.

"Stevie warned me." Tony smiled. "Guess she was right."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed. "You don't have to feel uncomfortable when I touch you."

Tony laughed.

"What?"

"Um." Tony laughed again. "Uncomfortable isn't the word I would use."

"Oh." It took a moment but it finally sunk in. Gibbs mouth opened again. "Right, got it."

Tony looked over and saw a smirk on Gibbs' face. "Wipe that smug smirk off your face."

"Nice to know I still have the touch." Gibbs chuckled.

"I don't think you ever doubted your abilities." Tony shook his head.

"No." Gibbs shrugged. "But nice to have reassurance."

"You really are a smug bastard." Tony smirked.

"Yeah." Gibbs took another sip of his coffee.

Tony punched his arm.

"What the hell is up with that?" Gibbs rubbed his arm. "That's twice in two days. Getting awfully comfortable assaulting me."

"It's that or kiss you." The words slipped out before Tony realized what he was saying.

Gibbs stared at Tony a moment. "I'm starting to think the kiss would be better."

Tony's eyebrows went up.

"You keep up this therapy pretty soon I'll be covered in black and blue marks." Gibbs shook his head grabbing the empty plates and taking them into the kitchen. "You want anything else?"

_You._ Tony wanted to say but kept that to himself. "I'm good."

########################################################################

Laying on the couch, staring into the darkness, Gibbs was wide awake and restless. The joking statement he had said earlier tonight still playing through his mind. He wasn't sure why he had said it, it just came out. Was he flirting? That's what it had sounded like in his head. Whatever it was he needed to stop it. Tony had real feelings for him and Gibbs didn't want to give Tony some false sense of hope. _Well if it's some false sense of hope why are you still laying her thinking about Tony? _This wasn't working. He got up and headed towards the basement. The boat that was what he needed.

############################################################################

_Tony's hand clutched at the sheet as Gibbs slammed into him._

"_So tight." Gibbs growled as he thrust in and out of Tony's tight ass. "Makes me wanna come."_

"_Do it." Tony moaned. "Come for me."_

"_But I want to keep fucking you." Gibbs panted as his hand reached around and stroked Tony's hard cock._

"_Jethro." Tony gasped._

"_You love when I stroke your cock, don't you?"_

"_Yes." Tony pushed back against Gibbs. "God yes."_

_"I love stroking your cock." Gibbs groaned._

Tony's eyes suddenly shot open, he looked down at his hard cock, his hand rubbing it through his sweats. "Damn it."

Glancing at the clock it was almost midnight. Again, Tony looked at his hard cock. Evidently the talk must have helped. He had slept and his dream had been extremely pleasant. Too pleasant.

Involuntarily, Tony's hand gently squeezed and rubbed his cock. The image of Gibbs having him pinned to the bed filled his mind again. He slipped his hand down his sweats and stroked his cock.

"Fuck me." Tony moaned quietly as he let the dream take over. "Jethro. Please."

He stroked his cock telling himself it was Gibbs' hand and feeling Gibbs' cock buried inside him.

"Harder." Tony stroked harder. "Fuck Jethro so good."

Close, so close, Tony thrust his hips up pushing his cock through his hand.

"Jethro fuck me." Tony sighed. "Jethro, Jethro please."

"Tony, you okay? I heard you call my name." Gibbs pushed the door open, the light from the hall falling across the bed and giving Gibbs a clear view of Tony's actions. He quickly pulled the door shut and walked into the living room. He dropped down onto the couch and rubbed his forehead. Could anything else bizarre happen? First Tony tells him he's in love with him and then he finds Tony masturbating using his name.

Gibbs head dropped back on the couch and he closed his eyes. The moment his eyes closed the image of Tony stroking his cock flashed across his mind. He opened his eyes forcing the vision from his mind. Taking a deep breath he stood up and walked back over to the spare room. Standing by the door he tapped on it.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Gibbs leaned against the door frame. Tony was in bed, the blanket pulled up to the middle of his chest.

"Should have knocked."

"I shouldn't have been calling your name." Tony sighed. "I shouldn't have been doing what I was doing."

Gibbs glanced at Tony. "I was concerned when I heard you say my name."

"I thought I was being quiet." Tony couldn't help it he laughed nervously. "This is so embarrassing. Funny but embarrassing."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"I never thought I would be trying to apologize for masturbating about you in your house." Tony sighed.

"Never thought I would walk in on that." Gibbs paused. "Again, flattered."

"Can we pretend this didn't happen?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Gibbs nodded. "Not sure I'll forget it but I'll pretend it didn't happen."

Tony's eyebrow went up and he laughed.

"I guess our talk helped with the sleeping and." Gibbs smiled. "The dreams."

"Yeah it did."

"Good and um-" Gibbs paused. "I'll knock from now on."

"I don't think I'll be masturbating for quite a while."

"Right." Gibbs needed a change of subject. "Any pain or head ache?"

"No, fine." Tony smiled. "I should um get back to sleep, didn't mean to wake you."

Gibbs nodded.

"Um, If you-" Gibbs paused. "I could leave something on the nightstand if you want to want-"

"Oh God." Tony's head dropped forward. "Please don't finish that sentence."

"Tony. I understand it's been awhile and I know how you are."

Tony jerked his head up and glared at Gibbs. "You know how I am?"

"I know sex is important to you." Gibbs shrugged. "Three weeks for you is a life time."

"Yeah right." Tony's voice was filled with annoyance.

"I didn't mean-"

"You don't know how I am." Tony said his green eyes locked on icy blue.

"You're right, I don't." Gibbs nodded surprised by Tony's intense reaction. The man talked about his sex life like he was talking about the weather.

Tony internally scolded himself for getting upset. What the hell did it matter what Gibbs thought?

"Just tired, getting snippy." Tony sighed.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Night."

"Night." Gibbs left leaving the door just slightly ajar.

Once Gibbs was gone, Tony sat up in bed. He shook his head, then closed his eyes trying to think about anything that repulsed him. Dead puppies, the ugly mail guy Dwayne. Opening his eyes, he blew out a long breath. His cock was still rock hard. Gibbs walking in on him hadn't had the effect Gibbs probably thought it did. The quick glimpse of Gibbs seeing him masturbate had only made Tony harder. God he would have given anything for Gibbs to just stand there and watch him.

"Come on give me a break here." Tony sighed picking up the blanket and looking at his still hard cock. Releasing the blanket, Tony ran his hands down his face. Great he'd probably have a raging hard on the whole time he was here. Staying with the man you're in love with was not a good idea.

If Tony hadn't been concerned about the concussion he was still healing from he would have head slap himself. Why did it suddenly bother him what Gibbs thought? Tony chuckled to himself, because you don't want him to think it's all about sex.

He was in love with Gibbs, and although he wanted sex, God did he wanted sex, that wasn't all he wanted. Plus what was Gibbs supposed to think? He finds you masturbating calling his name, not to mention the way you always talk about your conquests, kind of makes anyone thinks sex is all you want.

Running his hands through his hair, Tony shook his head. Let it go he told himself. He doesn't want you, doesn't love you, he's your friend that's all. The sooner you get that through your head the easier staying here will be.

##########################################################################

The rest of the week was filled with an endless array of cases keeping Gibbs at work late. He and Tony would talk briefly then Tony would go to bed. Once Tony was settled, Gibbs would lay on the couch awake and restless again. Finally he would just get up and go worked on the boat. It seemed like every time he tried to close his eyes now some vision of Tony would flood his mind. And it was quickly grating on his nerves as well as confusing the hell out of him.

Now here it was Friday, no case and he pulled into the driveway and it was only six. He noticed the other car parked out front of the house and remembered Tony had therapy till six, he grinned to himself as he walked in the door.

"Wow home before dark." Tony smiled standing by the couch without his cane. Stevie stood next to him but not holding him.

"Looks like Stevie's getting you back on your feet." Gibbs smiled at the red head.

"He's doing great." Stevie smiled back. "We just finished up."

Tony sat down on the couch.

"Muscle cramps getting better?" She asked as she grabbed her bag.

"Yeah. Nothing like that first one." Tony sighed. "Thank God."

"Good." She put her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you Monday."

"Thanks."

"I'll walk you out." Gibbs smiled as he let her pass by him, his hand brushing against the small of her back as he followed her to the door.

Tony saw the exchange trying not to let the jealousy rush in again.

"I thought maybe you'd call." Stevie whispered as she leaned against the door.

"Been a busy week." Gibbs smirked as he put his hand on the door by her head.

"Think you'll ever call?" She asked as she pushed her hips slightly forward.

"Hopefully." Gibbs gaze shifted down her taunt body then back up to her eyes.

She pushed off the door, bringing herself into his personal space. "Don't wait too long. I might think you're not interested."

"I'm interested." Gibbs smirked. "Getting more interested by the minute."

"Really?" She chewed at her lower lip.

Gibbs nodded.

"Good." The tip of her finger traced a path up the buttons of his dress shirt.

This was the point where his body should be alive with the excitement, the newness of the encounter, her slight touch. Instead there was nothing.

"Then call me." She turned grabbing the door handle and opening the door. "Soon."

She walking out and Gibbs watched her walk to her car. Watched the seductive sway of her hips, the chased look back over her shoulder, the smile she gave him as she climbed into the car. And still nothing. As she pulled away he closed the door and fell back against it, his eyes closing.

_What the hell!_ He screamed at himself then opened his eyes. A gorgeous woman, a red head, obviously interested just comes on to you and you're a cold fish. This is getting ridiculous. Shaking the thought from his mind, he walked back into the living room.

He grinned. Tony's head was back, eyes closed, mouth partly open sound asleep. Gibbs shook his head and chuckled. He grabbed the pillow from beside the couch and placed it at the end by Tony's head. Then gently he laid Tony down. Tony went without resistance, curling up against the pillow as soon as he touched it. Lifting his legs onto the couch, Gibbs then grabbed the blanket and placed it over Tony. Gibbs' hand caressed Tony's cheek as natural as if he had performed the act a thousand times. Then he froze. There it was, the sensation he should have felt earlier. His body tingling with longing and desire as he stared down at Tony. Jerking his hand back, Gibbs ran his hands down his face. _What the hell is happening to me?_ Gibbs screamed at himself again. The answer that screamed back at him was not what he wanted to hear. He shut out the voice inside his head. Making his way into the kitchen he grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a long cold sip downing half the bottle.

He glanced out at Tony then leaned back against the fridge.

"Great! Just what I need at my age." Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Everything I ever wanted.**

**Summary: Tony has everything he ever wanted...Or does he?**

**Feedback: Is always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the kind words so far, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks so much to Cookie62 for beta reading.**

**For those stuck in the heat wave like me, stay cool :)**

Stirring in his sleep, Tony stretched and opened his eyes. It was already dark but the small lamp on the mantel was on casting a slight glow in the living room. Sitting up, Tony rubbed his hands over his face.

"Gibbs." He spoke it softly as if the man would actually hear it.

Immediately, Tony heard the footsteps rushing up the stairs slowing as they reached the living room.

"Have a good nap?" Gibbs smiled wiping his hands on his sweatshirt.

"Yeah guess I did." Tony smiled. "I'm great company."

"You need to rest." Gibbs leaned against the wall.

"You really need to call Stevie." Tony grinned. "She was asking all kinds of questions about you today."

Gibbs nodded glancing down at the floor.

"Don't worry I talked you up." Tony smirked. "Told her how great you are. Left out the second B for bastard stuff."

"Thanks." Gibbs half smiled.

Tony's eye narrowed. "What? Not interested now?"

"Not really." Gibbs glanced at Tony. "Did you eat tonight?"

"Yeah Nurse Janet fed me." Tony chuckled. "I'll be so glad when I'm done with nurses and therapy."

"Soon." Gibbs smiled. "But this weekend you get me."

"Nurse Gibbs." Tony smirked.

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah. I guess."

"Well then Nurse Gibbs." Tony sighed. "Your first order of business is to take me to bed."

Tony suddenly froze realizing how that sounded. He looked over and saw Gibbs' eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"I meant help me to bed." Tony tightened his shoulders as if a head slap was coming.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Want me to help or just walk beside?"

"Just stay close." Tony said as he stood up and grabbed the cane beside the couch.

Gibbs nodded wanting nothing more at this point than to be close to Tony. As Tony slowly walked towards the spare room, Gibbs stayed right behind him, they had just about reached the door when Gibbs realized his eyes were staring at Tony's ass. He jerked his eyes up staring at the back of Tony's head.

Stopping at the door, Tony put his hand on the wall.

"Doin' okay?" Gibbs asked reaching around Tony and opening the door.

"Yeah."

Again, Gibbs stayed behind Tony as he made his way to the bed and finally sat down.

"Before long you'll be jogging again." Gibbs grinned.

Tony laughed. "That will be a while."

"It will happen sooner than you think."

Tony sighed. "Why is it you feel exhausted then you get into bed and you're wide awake."

"TV?"

"God no." Tony shook his head. "I never thought I would say this but I'm actually sick of watching TV."

"You're right." Gibbs chuckled. "Never thought I would hear that."

Tony winced slightly.

"Leg cramp again?" Gibbs dropped down on his knees in front of Tony. "Which one?"

"Left but Gibbs-" Tony stopped as Gibbs began massaging his calf. He sighed letting the touch calm his aching muscles while he tried not to focus on Gibbs on his knees right in front of him.

Gibbs continued to massage the muscle and looked up at Tony seeing his eyes closed.

"Gone now?" Gibbs asked unable to tear his eyes away from Tony's face.

"Yeah." Tony opened his eyes only to stare directly into icy blue. The look in Gibbs' eyes made Tony's body shiver.

Gibbs felt the shiver as it travel down Tony's leg. Gibbs' eyes darted back and forth between Tony's lips and eyes struggling with the desire that coursed through his body. He may have been able to walk away, but then Tony licked his lips and all Gibbs control faded. Reaching up, Gibbs grabbed the back of Tony's neck dragging him forward as their lips met. As much as he wanted it to be tender and sweet it was demanding and devastating, Gibbs devouring Tony's lips with an animalistic fever. He forced his tongue across Tony's lips licking and tasting every inch of the younger man's mouth. The intoxicating taste only fueling Gibbs desire as his other arm circled around Tony's waist crushing their upper bodies together.

Tony's fingers knotted into a fist in the hair on the back of Gibbs' head forcing Gibbs' lips painfully hard against his own. He didn't care; he just wanted time to stop so this moment, this kiss would never end. Fighting against Gibbs' tongue, Tony thrust his own inside Gibbs' mouth making his own exploration. Gibbs' mouth was warm and inviting, his lips so much softer than Tony had expected. Tony moaned into the kiss unable to control the fire overwhelming him.

Gibbs jerked Tony's head back ripping their lips apart as his lungs begged for air.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned as he panted for breath his body screaming for more. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" Tony sighed, concern washing over his face.

Seeing the look on Tony's face, Gibbs sighed and spoke from his heart. "Because I wanna do it again."

Staring deep into Gibbs' eyes Tony saw the desire reflected back. He pulled Gibbs forward crushing their lips back together. Gibbs' hands caressed up Tony's back as he gave in to the demands of Tony's lips. This time the kiss was deep, passionate but with less uncontrollable desire. Yet this kiss was more intense. Filled with a new found confidence, confident in the knowledge that this would not be the last kiss they shared. And it was laced with the need for more, more exploration, more touching, more everything.

His body crying out for air, Tony tore his lips from Gibbs', his forehead dropping down against Gibbs as he tried to take a deep breath. Tony's hands clutched at the sides of Gibbs' face as Gibbs' hands clawed at his back.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Tony panted. "But what brought this on?"

"You." Gibbs sighed. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I'm flattered." Tony smirked, using Gibbs words.

"You should be." Gibbs' hands slipped down Tony's back to his hips.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming again?" Tony asked. "OUCH!"

Gibbs smirked.

"You pinched my ass." Tony reached back rubbing the tender spot.

"Just letting you know you're not dreaming."

Tony shook his head as he rubbed the spot again. "You didn't have to do it so hard."

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Gibbs' voice was a low growl, the words spoken without thought.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I just wanna kiss you again." With that said Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's.

"You can kiss me any time you want." Tony sighed.

"Good." Gibbs kissed the corner of Tony's mouth.

"As much as you want." Tony's eyes closed.

Gibbs kissed the other corner of Tony's mouth.

"Please." Tony moaned as his arms slipped around Gibbs' chest.

An all too brief kiss to Tony's lips.

"I can't get enough of your lips." Gibbs whispered, the desire overriding his fear as he finally feasted on Tony's mouth again.

Tony tugged Gibbs forward, drawing him down onto the bed. Gibbs went willingly, his lower body dropping down next to Tony as he pushed their upper bodies together. It was complete insanity. Gibbs suddenly felt like a teenager making out for the first time. And it was amazing, scary, and overwhelming all at once.

Drawing his lips away, Tony looked up at Gibbs. Gibbs' hands still clutching at Tony's body, Tony's hands wrapped around Gibbs' neck. "How can just kissing you be that amazing?"

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm completely aroused and total exhausted all at the same time." Tony sighed.

"You need to get some sleep." Gibbs said climbing off of Tony and standing beside the bed.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"The couch."

"Why?" Tony asked the disappointment written on his face.

"You need to rest." Gibbs sighed. "And I need to cool down."

"And we can't do that here, together in bed." Tony grinned.

"No." Gibbs shook his head again. "We can't."

Tony nodded trying not to look concerned.

Gibbs' hand caressed Tony's cheek. "I'm just going to the couch."

"Yeah."

"Tony." Gibbs dropped his head back.

"I get it."

Gibbs heard the annoyed tone in Tony's voice

"Give me some time. This is um-" Gibbs sighed. "A lot to process."

Tony nodded.

"And there's no rush." Gibbs smiled. "Neither of us is going anywhere."

Another nod.

"And slow can be good."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah. Never been good with the slow and steady."

"Does that mean you can't or won't?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Tony shook his head.

"Good." Gibbs leaned down and kissed Tony's forehead. "Night."

"Night." Tony smiled watching Gibbs walk out of the room.

###########################################################################

The light coming in from the curtains finally reached Gibbs' eyes causing him to roll over onto his back. Rubbing his hands over his face he opened his eyes and looked at his watch. Then he looked at it again.

"Jesus." Gibbs stretched and sat up. He hadn't slept this late in a long time. Padding into the kitchen he started coffee then made his way down the hallway.

Quietly, he pushed the door open slightly. Tony was on his side facing the door asleep. Gibbs smiled starting to pull the door shut.

"I thought you were going to knock." Tony opened his eyes.

"Yeah." Gibbs paused. "Forgot."

"Or were you hoping for another show." Tony grinned.

"Um." Gibbs chuckled. "Not sure how to answer that."

"Why?"

"If I say yes. You'll probably do it." Gibbs smirked. "And if I say no. I'm afraid you'll never do it, even when I want you to."

"You're over thinking it." Tony shook his head as he sat up. Then stood up slowly and grabbed the cane.

Gibbs followed behind Tony until he was safely standing at the sink.

"No show here." Tony smiled as he shut the door.

Walking over, Gibbs sat down on the end of the bed moving his head from side to side trying to loosen up the stiff muscles in his neck.

The door opened and Gibbs went to stand up.

"Sit." Tony ordered as he walked slowly towards the bed stopping in front of Gibbs. "See good."

"Very good." Gibbs nodded

Tony sat down next to Gibbs.

"Coffee should be ready." Gibbs stood up as if to leave then stopped.

Tony looked up at him.

Gibbs' hand touched Tony's face as his lips captured Tony's. The kiss was tender, sweet, growing passionate as Tony's hands clutched at Gibbs' hips. Pulling back, Gibbs smiled down at Tony.

"Almost as good as starting the morning with coffee." Gibbs went to leave when Tony caught his arm.

"Almost." Tony's eyebrow went up and he grabbed Gibbs' hips pulling him between his legs.

Gibbs shook his head.

Tony's hands pushed Gibbs' t-shirt up his chest as his lips placed kisses over Gibbs' exposed stomach.

"Tony." Gibbs moaned knowing he should stop this but his body responding to the touch.

Driven by the moan, Tony's tongue flicked out and licked its way up Gibbs' stomach to his chest. Reaching a nipple Tony's tongue made small circles around the nub before wrapped his lips around it drawing it into his warm mouth.

Another moan.

Moving to Gibbs' other nipple Tony repeated the process before kissing back down Gibbs' chest and stomach.

Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair as Tony's lips pressed small kisses across the skin just above the waistband of his sweats. Gibbs groaned.

Then Tony just stopped and pulled his hands away letting Gibbs shirt fall back down his chest. He looked up at Gibbs.

"Still almost as good?" Tony licked his lips.

Gibbs sighed. "Um, so much better."

Tony smirked. "That's what I thought."

Gibbs ran his hands down his face and took a deep breath. "I need coffee."

"So do I." Tony smiled.

Gibbs nodded as he walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

Putting his hands on the kitchen counter, Gibbs took deep breaths trying everything to control his aching hard on. Nothing was working. He shook his head, he didn't expect to want Tony so much and so quickly, but he did. This was all quickly spinning faster and faster out of control and Gibbs needed to get a handle on it. Another deep breath and Gibbs stepped back.

Pulling down two mugs, Gibbs filled them, then prepared Tony's the way he liked it.

"Here you go." Gibbs walked back in the room and handed the coffee to Tony.

"Thanks."

Tony was sitting against the headboard, he slid over when Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Anything you'd like to do today?" Gibbs asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Well let's see we can't really take a walk, the bed is extremely comfortable, and," Tony sighed. "I have a sexy man sitting on the bed next to me. What do you think I wanna do?"

Gibbs laughed. "I set myself up for that didn't I?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded and grinned. "You did."

"I'm really off my game today." Gibbs blew out a long breath.

Tony leaned towards Gibbs. "How about a compromise?"

"I'm listening."

######################################################################

"See perfect compromise." Tony sighed contently as he leaned back against Gibbs' chest, a bowl of cheese puffs in his lap. Gibbs had nixed the popcorn because it was on the no list of things Tony couldn't have.

"A movie in bed is a compromise?" Gibbs chuckled. "How?"

Tony looked back at Gibbs. "I get to be in bed with you and we take this slow. Like you want."

"And how's that?"

"I stay preoccupied with the movie." Tony grinned turning back around and grabbing the remote.

"And where, when, and how did you get a DVD player hooked up in here?" Gibbs asked.

"Had McGeek come over Tuesday and hook it up. It's from my place." Tony answered pressing the play button.

"What are we watching?" Gibbs grabbed a handful of cheese puffs from the bowl.

"Brokeback Mountain."

"What!"

Tony started laughed. "Kidding."

Gibbs smacked Tony's hip.

Glancing back, Tony grinned. "What? That was funny."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Although I'm surprised you even know what the movie is about." Tony chuckled.

"Oh I know what it's about."

Tony looked back at Gibbs again. "Did you watch it?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "I do read the news."

"Right." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Now what are we watching?"

"Fight Club."

Gibbs sighed. "The movie you and Abby love to quote."

"Yeah and it's about time you see it."

"Is this a manly movie so I don't think you're sweet?"

Tony laughed. "Maybe."

##########################################################################

Grabbing another handful from the bowl, Gibbs was surprised the movie wasn't half bad, not exactly his taste but not bad.

Gibbs' arm instinctively wrapped around Tony's waist and Tony leaned his head back on Gibbs' shoulder. Glancing down Gibbs saw Tony's exposed neck and Gibbs licked his lips. _Stop this!_ He said to himself. _Watch the damn movie._ Still his eyes never left Tony's neck and without his consent his lips dipped down kissing the tender flesh. Tony sighed turning his head even more giving Gibbs better access. Gibbs' arm pulled Tony back tighter as he nipped at the soft skin.

Tony moaned as his hands clawed at Gibbs' thighs.

The sound of his name dripping from Tony's lips aroused Gibbs even more as he devoured Tony's neck his hand suddenly roaming over Tony's chest.

"Harder." Tony groaned reaching back and clutching at the back of Gibbs' head driving Gibbs' mouth harder down against his neck.

Gibbs bit down and Tony moaned. Gibbs felt as if he was outside his body as he heard himself growl marking Tony and not caring. He wanted Tony marked, branded in some way. He had never wanted to brand someone as much as he wanted to brand Tony. Wanted that for so many reasons, reasons that he was still trying to completely comprehend.

Another mark and Tony gasped. "Jethro."

Gibbs ripped his mouth from Tony's neck. "Say it again."

Tony smirked to himself. "Jethro." He turned around in Gibbs' arms.

"Didn't realize-." Gibbs let the statement trail off then gently tossed Tony down on the bed.

"How much you'd like me moaning your name." Tony smirked.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded.

"How about, I want you Jethro."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed again.

Tony licked his lips. "Or maybe, fuck me Jethro."

Gibbs growled glaring at Tony.

"Just practicing." Tony grinned.

"When did I lose control?" Gibbs shook his head.

"I think when you starting kissing my neck."

"That sounds about right." Gibbs snickered.

"I just need to know one thing?"

"What?"

Tony grabbed Gibbs' hips and jerked him down.

Gibbs groaned.

"Just wanted to make sure." Tony smirked.

"Of what exactly?"

"That I could make you hard." Tony licked his lips as his hands ran up Gibbs' back.

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "I was hard the minute I touched you."

Some sound between a moan and a whimper tore from Tony's throat.

"You arousing me, making me hard." Gibbs sighed. "Not a problem."

Tony nodded. Gibbs saw the relief in Tony's eyes.

"I want you Tony." Gibbs admitted.

"Just wanted to make sure." Tony smiled.

"Are you sure now?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Tony paused. "But that doesn't make it any easier."

"Didn't say it would."

"I have a request."

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Gibbs chuckled staring at Tony.

"Sleep with me tonight." Tony's eyes fixed on Gibbs. "Just sleep."

"Tony." Gibbs paused. "I can't."

Tony nodded looking away.

Gibbs put a finger under Tony's chin drawing his gaze back up. "It's not because I don't want to."

"Then why?" Tony asked.

"I'm not ready for that yet." Gibbs paused taking a deep breath. "And I don't think you are either."

"Really?" Tony chuckled.

"Not just to sleep." Gibbs sighed. "You want more than that."

"And?" Tony smiled.

"What happen to giving me time?"

Tony blew out a long breath. "Right."

Gibbs smiled down at Tony. "Turn your head."

"What?"

"I wanna see your neck."

Tony turned his head and Gibbs saw the marks already a deep red.

Gibbs shook his head.

Turning back Tony gazed up at Gibbs. "Not your style."

"No." Gibbs eye fixed on Tony's. "But I wanted to-."

"Why?" Tony asked knowing that the sentence was about to end with, I wanted to mark you.

Gibbs placed a kiss on each of the marks.

"That's not an answer." Tony sighed.

Kissing up Tony's neck Gibbs captured Tony's lips again in a passionate embrace. At the moment, the kiss was the only answer he could give Tony.

Gibbs smirked down at Tony as he ended the kiss. "We're missing the movie."

"I don't care." Tony rolled his eyes. "But since this isn't going to go any farther tonight. I guess we can get back to it."

"Yeah."

#####################################################################

Pouring another cup of coffee, Gibbs leaned back against the counter. Tony had fallen asleep shortly before the movie ended. Gibbs let him sleep knowing he needed it, even with as good as he was doing. Plus it gave Gibbs time to process and think. He sighed, why was this so hard to deal with? _Probably because you've never had a relationship with a man, and it's Tony, and he's in love with you, and you want him more than you thought you would. _Yeah that could have something to do with it.

Gibbs wasn't the type to just jump into bed with anyone, but he also wasn't exactly the type to wait weeks to have sex with someone he wanted. Still, this was something new, different, and completely unexpected. The funny thing was it wasn't even that Tony was a man...it was that it was Tony. A man who was his co-worked, a friend, someone he cared for deeply, before any of this. It was the fact that if Gibbs didn't make sure this is what he wanted, he'd lose more than just some sexual relationship. He glanced over at his phone; picked it up and pulled up the number he wanted. Staring at the phone he closed it and dropped his head back. Should he really call her for advice? He knew she's give it freely and honestly, maybe that's why he didn't want to call. Opening the phone again, he pulled the number up and hit send. A few rings and it picked up.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Her voice rang back in the familiar seductive tone she always had. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Gibbs sighed. "Needed a friend."

"I am that."

"Yeah." He sighed again.

"Jethro are you calling me about for advice?" She could tell by his hesitation.

"Yeah." Gibbs ran his hand down his face already regretting having made the call.

"Relationship, sex, or love?" She questioned.

"Not really sure."

"Ah and that's the problem?" She grinned knowing he would sense it even over the phone.

"Part of it." He shook his head hearing her grin.

"And the other part?"

There was a long silence before he answered.

"A man."

"Really?" She was surprised. "Jethro always full of surprises."

"Yeah."

"So trying to figure out if this is some experiment or something more long term?"

"It's not an experiment." That much he really did know.

"Do you want him?" She couldn't wait to hear his response to this.

"Yes." He couldn't prevent it, the words came out almost as a moan.

She snickered at the moan "So what's the problem? No hesitation, no doubt about taking it to the next level."

"None."

"That only leaves one thing?"

"What?" Gibbs wanted the answer desperately.

"Are you in love?"

No reply.

"Ahh yes." She smirked.

"I don't know." Gibbs shook his head.

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Hard to explain."

"Jethro, I know you're a man but please."

"Tony." He said the name knowing she would understand.

"Anthony DiNozzo?" Another surprise.

"Yeah."

"History complicates everything." She paused. "But makes it so much hotter."

He rolled his eyes.

"It's true so roll your eyes all you want."

"I just-." Gibbs took a deep breath.

"You know you just can't accept it."

"Meaning what?" Gibbs eyes narrowed.

"Jethro you're calling me for relationship advice? Something you would never do unless you already knew the answer." She smiled. "You just want me to confirm it."

She was right.

"You have no problem that he's a man. What bothers you is that it's Tony but not for the reason you think." There was a pause as she let it sink in for him. "You and Tony have one of the longest relationships you've ever had, besides a few other people. He's always fit in your life."

"Yeah."

"And he fit into your life the moment you met him and has only grown more important in to you as your friendship has changed and grown."

It was the truth. From the moment he had met Tony in Baltimore there was a connection between them something that was instant and deep.

"You two are different elements of the same energy. The same yet opposite but always part of each others being."

He chuckled. "When did you get all metaphysical?"

"And you're worried."

"Worried?" That puzzled him.

"You may not be great at relationships, but you know Tony hasn't had many long term relationships. Even for someone like you, you have to worry that you're just another quick stop on the DiNozzo express."

"Crossed my mind."

"Hard to get completely invested in a relationship and admit how you feel when that is nagging at the back of your mind." She'd been in that situation before.

"Yeah."

"But do you really think he would have told you he loved you if you were just some lay over?"

Gibbs smirked to himself. He hadn't told her that Tony was in love with him, but it didn't surprise him that she knew.

"And he wouldn't risk your friendship."

"I know."

"Tony's explained all this to you already, hasn't he?" She smiled.

"He did." Gibbs answered.

"Really Jethro, you being the one concerned about getting hurt! Not really your style."

"Nothing about this is my style." Gibbs said.

"It really comes down to one thing."

"What's that?"

"You already love him, now you have to figure out if you're in love with him but-" She stopped a moment. "You already know the answer to that."

He swallowed hard. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She sighed. "And we are due for dinner again soon. After you work all this out."

"Yeah. I know, steaks."

"Absolutely." She snickered. "Good luck Jethro."

"Yeah." He snapped the phone closed and walked back towards the spare room.

Cracking open the door he leaned against the frame. He stared at the man asleep before him. It really wasn't like Gibbs to worry about getting hurt. He'd hurt enough people during relationships that he felt some hurt was just pay back. But he wasn't sure he could take hurting Tony or being hurt by Tony. Gibbs dropped his head against the door frame. There was really only one way to deal with this and that was to talk to Tony. Talking was not one of Gibbs strong suits, especially when it came to his feelings and emotions. Sure things said in the heat of passion were easy, but getting down to the heart of the matter was completely different.

"Did you watch the end of the movie?"

Gibbs smirked when he heard the question. "Yeah."

"Like it?" Tony asked still not opening his eyes.

"Not bad."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Couple hours." Gibbs answered.

"Didn't mean to be a party pooper." Tony sighed and finally opened his eyes smiling at Gibbs.

"Not a problem." Gibbs smiled back.

Tony sat up on the edge of the bed. "I really need to get out of this bed for a while."

"Living room it is." Gibbs pushed off the door frame and towards Tony. He took Tony's hands and helped him to his feet. Without thought, Gibbs' arms circled around Tony's body and pulled him close.

Tony fell into Gibbs embrace wanting nothing more than to be in his arms.

Gingerly, Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's lips. Then smiled.

"Is that all I get?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs chuckled. "For now."

Tony nodded.

Gibbs handed Tony the cane following him as they walking into the living room.

Dropping down onto the couch, Tony sighed. "I think building the stamina is worse than actually walking."

"It is." Gibbs nodded then went into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of Gatorade for Tony and a beer for himself. When he walked back into the living room Tony took the Gatorade watching as Gibbs sat down opened the beer and took a long drink.

"You okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I know that swig. That usually happens after a bad day at work."

"Didn't realize you paid attention to how I drank my beer." Gibbs chuckled.

"After ten years of friendship, I've learned a few things about you." Tony smiled.

"Really?" Gibbs smirked. "What else have you learned?"

"Is this a test?" Tony chuckled.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Just interested."

"You always eat an orange after you've visited your dad."

Gibbs eyebrow went up.

"See." Tony grinned. "I know all kinds of things."

"Okay." Gibbs turned sideways looking at Tony as he folded a leg onto the couch.

"You don't really like the cheap Bourbon, you only keep that out so you don't have to share the good stuff with everyone that shows up in your basement."

"I'd be more impressed if you knew where I hid the good stuff."

"In the back of the TV."

Gibbs head went back in surprise.

"Please, that's an easy one." Tony grinned.

"I'm impressed." Gibbs nodded.

"You've known about every pool that has ever taken place at work."

"Not exactly hard to find out about those." Gibbs smirked

Tony held up his finger. "But you even know about the one going about how long you and Colonel Mann would last-"

Gibbs tried to interrupt but Tony stopped him.

"And you knew I wasn't the one that started it, even though you pretended you thought it was me."

Gibbs really was impressed. "Anything else?"

"You still have that fake picture of me that Kate had Abby make on your computer." Tony's eyebrow went up.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Don't read too much into that. I still have the one of Kate in the wet t-shirt contest too."

Tony pointed at Gibbs. "Yes but the one of Kate is still in your e-mail. You downloaded the one of me to your desktop."

"Are you snooping in my computer or is McGee doing it for you?"

Tony shrugged and smirked. Then his face turned serious. "Why did you keep that picture?"

"It was...amusing."

"And the picture of you and I at the Christmas party?" Tony said telling Gibbs he knew about that as well.

"It's a good picture." Gibbs paused. "And because you've always been important to me."

Tony smiled. "Is that why you tried to get the director to convince me to take the Rota assignment?"

Again Gibbs was surprised but then narrowed his eyes. "Jenny tell you that?"

"No."

"You're ready for your own team Tony." Gibbs sighed. "You know that."

"Never said I wasn't."

Gibbs glanced at his beer then back to Tony. "Have you stayed on this team just because of your feelings for me?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "If anything my feelings for you made me want to take the assignment in Rota."

"And here I thought you didn't take Rota because you needed to babysit me." Gibbs said telling Tony he knew things Tony probably thought he didn't as well.

"I was worried, not babysitting." Tony swallowed the memory that caused a lump to form in his throat.

"I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." Tony forced a smile. "You didn't know how I felt."

"No I didn't." Gibbs sighed still mentally smacking himself for being completely oblivious to how Tony felt about him.

"It doesn't matter now." Tony shook his head wondering how this conversation had suddenly gotten so deep.

"Right." Gibbs nodded.

"Jethro is something wrong?" Tony was suddenly overcome with fear.

"No." Gibbs smiled touching Tony's leg. "I'm just tired that's all."

Tony wasn't didn't believe him but he knew not to push. Leroy Jethro Gibbs discussed things when he was ready not when anyone else was.

#########################################################################

"Did I tell you how amazing it is to eat solid food again?" Tony grinned.

"Only a few dozen times." Gibbs chuckled.

"Well it is amazing."

"Want anything else?" Gibbs asked standing by the coffee table as he returned from the kitchen.

"Yes." Tony looked up at Gibbs, a sadness in his eyes. "You holding me while we sleep."

Gibbs hated seeing the sadness in those normally sparkling green eyes, hated knowing he put it there and hated that he had said no earlier when all he really wanted was to have Tony in his arms.

Tony shook his head. "It's just me. Told you not good at the slow thing."

Standing up, Tony grabbed the cane starting towards the bedroom.

Gibbs followed, stopping next to Tony by the side of the bed.

Tony sat down and smiled. "All good."

All Gibbs could do was stand there, he didn't want to leave but he was concerned about what would happen if he stayed.

"You okay?" Tony's brow furrowed.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

Tony looking up at Gibbs with a hopefulness in his eyes. "Are you going to stay?"

Another nod.

Tony's green eyes locked on steely blue as his fingers unbuckled Gibbs' belt, then slipped the button from its confinement and finally unzipped his jeans. With that done, Tony stopped.

"Does that mean you want these off?" Gibbs sighed.

Tony nodded. "And this." He nudged Gibbs shirt up his chest.

"I usually wear my t-shirt to bed."

"Not to night." Tony shook his head. "I want your skin."

Tony pushed the shirt up and Gibbs pulled it off.

Removing his jeans, Gibbs picked them up and tossed them onto the dresser.

"Now you can get into bed." Tony smiled his eyes skimming down Gibbs boxer clad body.

"And you?" Gibbs asked. Tony still in sweats and a t-shirt.

Tony pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

"The sweats?"

"I don't have anything on under the sweats." Tony tried not to smirk.

"Right." Gibbs swallowed hard. "Those stay on."

Tony nodded his hands desperately reaching out and caressing up Gibbs bare chest.

"Tony." The name came out as a whisper. The touch alone causing the beast within Gibbs to growl to be set free.

"I want to touch you." Tony sighed. "Just for a moment."

His lips pressed a kiss against Gibbs stomach.

Gibbs licked his lips that had suddenly gone dry. Tony's lips were soft and warm against his stomach, tender but hungry. Unable and unwilling to not touch Tony, Gibbs' hand combed through Tony's hair as the kisses moved across his stomach then followed Tony's hands up his chest. Gibbs had never been so aroused by just being touched and kissed by someone. But Tony was causing his whole body to ache with need and want.

"You need to stop." Gibbs moaned as he jerked Tony's head back.

Tony looked up at Gibbs and licked his lips still tasting the sweet, salty, sawdust taste of Gibbs there.

"Sleep."

Gibbs nodded as he let go of the back of Tony's head and walked around the bed. He slipped into bed and under the blanket even though his body felt like it was on fire.

Tony crawled in lying on his side facing away from Gibbs, waiting and hoping Gibbs would curl up against him.

Turning off the bed side lamp, the room was bathed in darkness. Gibbs slid over spooning up behind Tony and wrapping his arm around Tony's waist.

"I think you have ulterior motives for wanting to sleep in this position." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

It took a moment for Tony to respond.

"Thinking naughty thoughts?"

"Yes." Gibbs lips were still at Tony's ear. "I thought that's what you wanted?"

"I do." Tony's voice was laced with lust. "And whenever you want to act on those naughty thoughts. I'm right here."

Gibbs' hand slipped down and rubbed Tony's cock. It was already rock hard.

Tony sighed, his eyes closing.

Gibbs kissed Tony's neck as he shoved his hand inside Tony's sweats grabbing his cock.

"Jethro." Tony moaned. "What are you doing?"

"Stroking your cock." Gibbs whispered. "Like you wanted me to that night I saw you masturbating."

Tony thrust into Gibbs' hand.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes, God yes." Tony whimpered.

"Push your sweats down." Gibbs wanted it to come out as an order but instead it dripped from his lips like a plea.

Tony forced the sweats down over his hips, his cock springing free as Gibbs' hand continued to stroke over it.

"That's better." Gibbs groaned. "I want to be able to stroke that long, hard cock."

Tony moaned reaching back clawing at Gibbs' hip.

Gibbs' lips touched Tony's ear again. "I wanna make you come."

"Jethro." Tony's body trembled as he almost came just from Gibbs' words.

"Like that do you?" Gibbs hand stroked faster. "Me saying I wanna make you come."

Tony's only reply was the shaking of his body again. The combination of Gibbs' callous hand gliding over his cock and the gruff sexy words in his ear, pushing Tony towards the edge.

"Want more?" Without waiting for an answer, Gibbs' other hand reached down and gently massaged Tony's balls.

"Oh God." Tony panted. "Jethro I-" The rest of the sentence caught in Tony's throat as the sensation overwhelmed him.

The image of Tony masturbating that night flashed through Gibbs' mind as he tightened his grip on Tony's cock stroking it as he'd seen Tony do.

"Jethro." Tony gasped as he struggled to hold on, to make it last as long as possible.

"Come for me Tony." Gibbs sighed. "Please."

Tony's body convulsed as the words pushed him over the edge. He thrust up into Gibbs' hand as he came screaming out the only name he ever wanted to scream again. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, simple collapsed back against Gibbs' body.

Gibbs merely held Tony, letting him enjoy the aftershocks that coursed through his body. When he felt Tony relax slightly, Gibbs spoke.

"I'm just going to get a wash cloth."

Gibbs turned on the light as he slipped out from behind Tony watching as Tony fell down onto his back. In the bathroom Gibbs washed his hands then wet a washcloth and grabbed a towel. Returning to the bed he wiped off Tony's stomach and cock drying him off as he finished. Tossing the towels into the hamper, Gibbs climbed back into bed and turned off the light. Rolling over, Tony sighed as Gibbs again wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Tony sighed as he pressed back feeling Gibbs' hard cock against him. He thrust back hard.

"Tony. We need sleep." Gibbs whispered as he placed a kiss on Tony's shoulder.

"Tired?" Tony asked troubled by Gibbs dismissal.

"Yeah."

"Night then." Tony struggled to keep his voice calm and even, not wanting Gibbs to hear the concern.

"Night." Settling down onto the pillow, Gibbs kept Tony wrapped tightly in his arms.

Tony pulled the pillow farther under his head and stared out into the blackness of the room. Maybe he was just reading too much into this. Gibbs probably was just tired, but how many men just want to go to sleep with a raging hard on. _Let it go_. Tony told himself, it's nothing.

######################################################################

Not feeling the body next to him, Tony reached over and touched the empty bed next to him. Opening his eyes, he glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. Eight thirty, of course Gibbs was already up. Taking a deep breath Tony smelled the coffee.

"Want some?" Gibbs smiled from the doorway holding a cup of coffee.

"Depends." Tony grinned.

"On what?"

"If you're talking about you or the coffee."

Gibbs chuckled. "How 'bout you start with the coffee."

Tony sighed and sat up in bed. "Fine."

Shaking his head, Gibbs handed the cup to Tony.

Taking a sip, Tony smiled. "Perfect."

"Good."

"Sleep well?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Very well." Gibbs nodded.

Tony smiled. "Any reason?"

Gibbs leaned down almost touching Tony's lips. "You." With that he kissed Tony, gently, but completely.

Tony sighed as Gibbs pulled back.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Be right back." Gibbs disappeared for a moment and returned placing a tray on Tony's lap.

"Wow." Tony chuckled looking at the scrambled eggs, sausage, toast, and orange juice. "Glad I said yes."

"I need to finish up in the kitchen, while you eat."

#####################################################################

"Finished?" Gibbs asked walking back into the room.

"Yeah, thanks that was great."

"Good." Gibbs moved the tray over to the dresser then sat down on the bed next to Tony.

"Do I get desert now?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs chuckled. "Desert with breakfast?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded grabbing the middle of Gibbs' shirt dragging him forward crushing their lips together.

Instantly, Gibbs was overcome with desire wanting nothing more than to ravage Tony's lips and body. His arm snaked around Tony's waste jerking their bodies together as he deepened the kiss. Just as Gibbs allowed his lips to move to Tony's neck, the phone at his hip rang out.

Tony's head dropped back. "Damn it."

Gibbs grabbed the phone and flipped it open. "Yeah. Gibbs."

He listened to the voice on the other end then sighed. "Be right there."

"I know." Tony blew out a breath.

"I'll get someone over here."

"Jethro I don't always need a babysitter. I'll be fine." Tony rolled his eyes.

"This may take a while."

"And I'll be fine." Tony sighed. "I'm in bed, already ate, I'm good."

Gibbs stared at Tony.

"I'll still send someone over if it gets late."

"Of course you will." Tony shook his head.

Gibbs gave Tony a quick kiss before rushing out the door.

####################################################################


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Everything I ever wanted.**

**Summary: Tony has everything he ever wanted...Or does he?**

**Feedback: Is always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for enjoying the story so for and for all ****the great reviews. Love you all :)**

**Mistakes are mine, although I have tried to avoid them. **

**##########################################################**

Pulling up to the crime scene, Gibbs stepped out of the car and made his way to his two agents.

"Boss." McGee nodded.

"What we got?"

"Sergeant Lawrence Yale. Stationed here at Quantico, works in the guard house." McGee took a breath. "Roommate came home about an hour ago found him here on the couch, wasn't breathing, called 911."

Gibbs nodded looking down at the body. There were no obvious wounds.

"Good morning Jethro." Ducky smiled walking in.

"Duck." Gibbs nodded as he stepped out of the way. He looked at McGee. "Ziva?"

"Talking to the neighbors." Tim nodded.

"Roommate?"

"In the kitchen with the LEO's."

Gibbs made his way towards the kitchen taking a deep breath. Why did he feel this was going to be a long day?

########################################################################

"Tony."

Hitting the mute button on the TV, Tony listened, he thought he had heard his name.

"Tony."

"In here. Down the hall." Tony called back realizing the voice sounded slightly familiar but he couldn't place it.

The bedroom door opened slightly.

"Hey Tony." The man smiled.

"Rick?" Tony looked surprised to see the NCIS agent then chuckled. "Jethro send you."

"Um, Special Agent Gibbs wanted me to check in on you."

"Of course he did." Tony smirked. He knew Rick, they had went out to the bars a few times together, until Rick got married last year.

"Doing okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I brought you some lunch." Rick held up the bag.

"Jethro again right?"

Rick nodded with a smile. "He seemed pretty worried."

Tony shook his head. "Director Vance know Jethro has you playing babysitter?"

"Um, I think so. Not sure." Rick grinned. "When Agent Gibbs gives you an order you don't really stop to think about it, you just do it."

"Yeah, I know." Tony chuckled. Jethro's reputation was known by every agent, not just his team.

"You want this now or want me to put it in the fridge?"

"I'm good right now. Had a big breakfast."

"Be right back."

Only Gibbs would send an Agent to play nurse.

"Anything you need right now?" Rick asked.

"No really, I'm good." Tony paused. "How's the wife?"

Rick smiled proudly. "Two months pregnant."

"WOW! Congrates."

"Yeah we're excited." Rick nodded. "Never thought I'd be having kids."

"Big step."

"I know but Marcie's great with kids."

"I'm sure you'll be great too." Tony smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Tony nodded.

"Gibbs as scary as everyone thinks?"

Tony contemplated his answer a moment. "Depends."

"On what?" Rick asked.

"If you piss him off or not." Tony grinned.

Rick chuckled. "Heard about McGee spilling his coffee."

"Yeah rule twenty three. Never mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live."

"Right the rules." Rick shook his head.

"What it comes down to with Jethro is...he wants to make you the best Agent you can be. And along the way you'll end up becoming a better person as well."

"I can't believe he lets you call him by his first name." Rick couldn't even bring himself to say the name.

"Well, this a different situation. Staying here and everything." Tony tried to cover his concern. It seemed so natural now to call him Jethro that he hadn't even thought about it.

"Plus I mean you're his senior field agent. Right?"

"Yeah." Tony chuckled. "Not sure that gets you any special privileges though."

Rick laughed. "Head slaps right?"

"Definitely, but they're coming less and less."

Tony's phone vibrated on the night stand. Grabbing it, he looked at the caller id and chuckled.

"Hey." Tony smiled answering the phone.

"Agent Mathis show up?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes with lunch." Tony answered. "And I told you I didn't need a babysitter."

"Well, it's going to be a long night here."

"Is Rick staying with me all night?" Tony hid his smile from the agent in the room.

"Rick is it? You know Agent Mathis?"

"Yes and yes." Tony answered surprised by the jealous tone in Gibbs voice.

"_Rick_ will not be spending the night with you."

"To bad." Tony smirked.

"Isn't Rick married?" Gibbs asked.

"So."

Tony heard Gibbs sigh.

"Testing me?"

"Maybe." Tony chuckled.

"I'd hate to have to make Rick disappear." Gibbs paused. "Hard to explain that to the Director."

Tony smiled amused and aroused by the obvious jealousy.

"I promise to behave."

"Good."

"Now get back to the case so you can get home." Tony said it as an order.

"Giving me orders now?"

"Yes." Tony chuckled. "Getting brave."

"I see that." Gibbs paused again. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

Tony was puzzled by the tone in Gibbs voice, it was something he hadn't heard before.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked with concern.

A moment of silence. "I miss you."

"Jethro." Tony's voice was almost a whisper. Gibbs wasn't the type to express emotion, especially something like I miss you.

"Get some sleep." Gibbs quickly said. "Be there when I can."

Tony heard the phone go dead and shook his head with a laugh.

"Everything okay?" Rick asked completely confused by the one end of the conversation he had heard.

"Great actually." Tony smiled.

"I'm not staying all night. I already knew that."

"So who's relieving you?"

"I believe Ms. Scioto or Agent McGee." Rick nodded. "Depending on how the case goes."

#######################################################################

As eleven thirty rolled around Agent Mathis started to believe maybe he was going to spend the night, but then he heard the front door open. Instinctively, his hand was on his gun as he stood up.

"It's just me." Ducky put up his hands as he walked in and saw the Agents stance.

"Doctor Mallard." The Agent sighed, removing his hand from his gun. "I assume this means you're here to take over.

Ducky nodded.

"Tony is asleep has been for a few hours."

"Good."

"I'll head out unless you need anything else?"

"No, thank you." Ducky smiled.

"Not a problem." Rick nodded and smiled. "Please tell Special Agent Gibbs if he needs me again, I'm happy to help."

"I'm sure he will be pleased to hear that."

"Good night." Rick smiled as he left.

As the front door closed behind him, Ducky heard Tony's voice.

"Jethro that you?"

Ducky's eyebrow went up at Tony's use of Gibbs first name. He made his way to the spare room and pushed open the door.

"Sorry my boy, just me."

"Hey Ducky." Tony sighed and sat up in bed glancing at the clock. "Case taking longer than Jethro thought?"

"Jethro, is finishing up."

"Um sorry Gibbs." Tony shook his head. He really needed to watch using Gibbs' name. "Still kinda asleep."

"Of course." Ducky tried to hide his smile. "And I'm sure Jethro's desire to wrap this case up so quickly is just because he's worried, not that he wants to get home to you."

Tony's eyes narrowed as he looked at Ducky.

"I may be old but I know that look."

"Which look?" Tony paused. "Mine or Jethro's?"

"Both." Ducky smiled flipping on the light.

"Right." Tony nodded.

"Jethro is a Master at hiding his emotions." Ducky paused. "Most of the time."

"But not today?" Tony smirked.

"To most people, but I'm not most people." Ducky smiled. "I've known Jethro a very long time."

"Yeah, I know."

"Today Jethro was impatient, checking his watch constantly, barking orders, agitated."

"And this is different from every day how?" Tony grinned.

Ducky chuckled. "What was behind it. It wasn't the case, there was somewhere else he wanted to be."

"Maybe he just wanted to be home in bed." Tony's eyes widen not meaning it to come out the way it sounded. "Sleeping."

Ducky laughed. "I believe your first statement was more correct."

Tony ran his hands through his hair.

"My lips are sealed." Ducky pretended to zip his lips.

"How long have you known?" Tony asked.

"Tony you may have learned a great deal from Jethro." Ducky shook his head. "But hiding how you feel is not one of them."

Tony sighed. "Yeah can't seem to learn that one."

"He obviously cares for you a great deal."

"I know." Tony smiled. "Just slow and steady is not really my strong suit."

"But Jethro is a man who has made mistakes, especially in relationships, which makes him more cautious." Ducky paused. "And with you there's more to lose."

"More to lose?"

"You're working relationship, your friendship, someone who has been in his life for years, someone he counts on every day, and someone that puts their life on the line every time you face a case." Ducky sighed. "All things I'm sure you worried about, which is why it took you this long to tell Jethro how you feel."

Tony nodded.

"Everything you have worried about for years, while you were in love with him and afraid to tell him. Jethro is just now having to think about all of this and consider it as he builds a relationship with you." Ducky smiled. "You've had years to worry about this and work through it. Jethro has only had what days, a week."

"I didn't think about that." Tony sighed.

"Just a thought." Ducky smirked.

"Thanks Ducky." Tony smiled.

"Now back to sleep. I don't want Jethro thinking I kept you up all night."

Tony chuckled as he slid back down into bed.

Ducky flipped off the light and went back into the living room.

########################################################################

Silently, Gibbs walked into the living room, Ducky was sound asleep sitting up on the couch with a file in his lap. Gently, he touched the ME's shoulder. Ducky jumped awake.

"Jethro." Ducky sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose under his glasses.

"Thanks for staying Duck." Gibbs nodded. "I really appreciate it."

"Of course." Ducky smiled.

"He asleep?"

"I spoke to him briefly when I arrive but he's been asleep ever since." Ducky stretched an stood up.

"Go home get some sleep." Gibbs smiled.

"Finish up the case?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Then get some sleep yourself." Ducky smiled.

"I will."

Ducky grabbed his bag and headed towards the door, pausing as he stepped out of the living room.

"And Jethro."

Gibbs turned back and looked at Ducky.

"Tell the poor boy how you feel already." Ducky smiled. "He's hopelessly devoted to you and nothing or no one is going to change that."

Gibbs smirked and shook his head. "Night Duck."

"Night Jethro." Ducky nodded as he left.

Turning out the lights, Gibbs made his way to the spare room through the darkness. Quietly slipping of his clothes and climbing into bed. Immediately, Tony stirred curling up against Gibbs' chest.

"How'd you know it was me?" Gibbs whispered.

"I don't think Ducky would climb into bed with me." Tony sighed.

Gibbs chuckled and draped his arm around Tony. "I hope not."

"Solve the case?" Tony asked his voice still full of sleep.

"Yeah."

"Then get some sleep." Tony snuggled closer to Gibbs.

Gibbs placed a kiss on the top of Tony's head. "Night."

"Night." Tony mumbled as he drifted back to sleep.

Laying in the darkness and silence, Gibbs chuckled to himself as he thought about the day. It had been a very long time since he had worked that hard on a case because he wanted to rush home to be with someone. And it had been even longer since he called home in the middle of a case to check on someone and say he missed them. Hell, he wasn't sure he had ever done that!

_You're in deep here!_ He told himself. But in some way it made complete sense. Tony had always been important to him, from day one. This was just the next stage in their relationship. A stage he had never considered but that now seemed so logical. The natural chemistry had always been there and now Gibbs wanted nothing more than to explore that in every way possible.

_You really do have it bad old man_. Gibbs smirked. Who knew that it would take Tony to make him feel truly happy again.

#########################################################################

Tony groaned as he stretched and rolled over again finding the bed empty next to him. It was Monday morning, Jethro had went to work. So nurse Janet was here. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Tony grabbed the cane and walked into the living room.

"Good morning." Janet smiled, seeing Tony.

"Morning." Tony smiled back.

"Hungry?"

"Always." Tony grinned.

"I'll get something around." She stood up. "Sit."

Tony sat at the end of the couch.

"Mr. Gibbs said to tell you that he'd be home early today."

"Does that mean on time or early for him?" Tony chuckled.

"I'm not sure." She grinned at Tony from the kitchen.

"I'm sure it means early for him." Tony smiled.

"Cereal, eggs, toast?" Janet asked.

"Cereal is fine."

"Therapy will be here at five."

Tony rolled his eyes. Hopefully, Gibbs didn't get home till after that. He could do without seeing Stevie flirting with Gibbs.

"What time is it?" Tony asked realizing he hadn't even looked at the clock when he got up.

Janet looked at her watch. "Around eleven."

She emerged back into the living room with the cereal handing it to Tony.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"When you're done. We'll get you into the shower."

"Shower?" Tony looked surprised he'd been relegated to using the sink and a wash cloth the last week.

"Doctor says it's fine since you have the tub seat."

"I have a tub seat?"

She chuckled. "Yes. Mr. Gibbs put it in before you came home. I wasn't aware."

"Neither was I." Tony said as he spooned cereal into his mouth.

"Seems he thought of everything." She smiled. "There is also a hand held shower."

"Jethro is all about the details." Tony chuckled.

######################################################################

"You really are getting around well." Janet said as they walked into the bedroom and towards the bathroom.

"Getting there." Tony smiled.

Janet jumped at the sound of the ringing phone.

"Can you grab that for me." Tony said as he dropped down on the end of the bed.

"Sure." She picked it up and handed it to Tony. "I'll give you a minute."

"Thanks." Tony nodded as she walked out the door. Answering the phone he smiled. "Checking on me two days in a row."

"Yeah."

"Miss me again?" Tony smirked.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed still surprised at his admission of emotion.

"I'm fine nurse Janet is about to give me a shower."

"Give you?"

"Well not give me a shower." Tony chuckled. "Let me take a shower."

"That sounds better."

"Where are you at?" Tony questioned positive Gibbs wouldn't be calling him from the bullpen.

"Work."

"The bullpen?" An evil thought crossed Tony's mind.

"Yeah."

"Brave calling me from there." Tony sighed. "Especially after you left me alone all day yesterday and left me this morning."

"Work remember?"

"But when you're not here naughty thoughts go through my head."

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Don't."

"Don't what? Tell you how much I want your hand around my hard cock again." Tony sighed. "God, I do."

"This is not the time." Gibbs' voice deepened.

"Better yet I want my hand wrapped around your hard cock." A moan escaped Tony's lips. "Or even better my lips sucking your dick."

Tony heard Gibbs sharp intake of breath.

"I'm hanging up now."

Tony listened stilling hearing Gibbs breath in the phone.

"I think I'll have to stroke my cock in the shower." Tony licked his lips. "While I think about you."

"No. I'll take care of that later."

"But what if I can't wait." Tony felt his cock getting hard.

"You will wait. Do I make myself clear." Gibbs almost growled.

"Jethro." Tony sighed. "But-"

"No. Don't." Gibbs whispered.

Tony smirked. "Maybe I'll wait. Have to go. Shower time."

And with that Tony hung up the phone.

######################################################################

Gibbs threw the phone on his desk and ran his hands over his face. He pushed himself harder against the desk, running his hand over his mouth.

"Everything okay boss?" McGee asked.

Gibbs nodded.

"Problems with the phone again?"

"No. Get back to work."

McGee stared back down at his computer screen again. Ziva glanced over at Gibbs. She had heard bits and pieces of the conversation but was unable to figure out what he was talking about. Whatever it was, it had definitely upset him or unnerved him, she wasn't sure which.

###################################################################

Turning off the shower, Tony grabbed a towel and started drying off. He smiled to himself thinking about the phone call with Gibbs. Then the smile suddenly faded from his face. Oh God. Gibbs was going to get payback.

"Damn it." Tony sighed. That hadn't crossed his mind at the time. Gibbs always got payback.

#######################################################################

The front door to the house creaked open at a quarter to six, surprising Tony and Stevie.

Gibbs walked in standing in the opening to the living room. "No cane a good sign."

Tony's face lit up when he saw Gibbs. "Pretty soon I'll be chasing you around the house."

Gibbs eyebrow went up. "Promise?"

Tony pulled his head back, surprised by Gibbs openness in front of another person.

"I think he can handle getting around the house without the cane." Stevie paused and looked at Gibbs. "I don't think chasing you around the house is a good idea yet."

"Right." Gibbs smirked. "I'm gonna change."

Tony nodded watching as Gibbs disappeared upstairs.

"Guess I won't be getting that call." Stevie grinned at Tony.

"Um." Tony wasn't sure how to answer that.

Stevie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Please."

Tony laughed. "Sorry. Wait, no I'm not."

"Of course you're not!" Stevie grinned. "He's damn good looking."

"That he is." Tony smirked as he sat down on the couch.

"Is this why you're doing so well with your therapy?"

"What does that have to do with therapy?"

"Getting extra work outs are we?" She smirked.

Tony grinned. "You did not just ask me that?"

"Oh come on it's the least you can do. Let me live vicariously through you."

"If Jethro even thinks we are talking about this. I won't be getting anything from him except a head slap." Tony laughed.

"Just tell me one thing?" She pleaded.

"What?" Tony couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

"He looks as good naked as he does in clothes right?" She sighed.

Tony glanced towards the stairs making sure Gibbs wasn't coming down. Then he turned back to Stevie.

"Better." Tony sighed.

"God, I hate you so much right now." She shook her head.

They both started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Gibbs asked coming down the stairs and into the living room.

They both instantly stopped laughing.

"Nothing." It was said in unison and they looked at each other.

Gibbs shook his head. "Don't wanna know."

"You don't." Tony looked at Gibbs and smirked. When he looked back at Stevie he saw her eying Gibbs as if trying to picture him naked. He smacked her arm and she jumped.

Tony looked at her wide eyed.

"Sorry." She put her hand over her mouth trying to hide her laugh.

"Don't you have to go?" Tony stared at her.

"Yeah." She grinned. "See you Wednesday."

With that she grabbed her bag, giving Gibbs a quick good-bye as she left.

Gibbs walked over to the couch dropping down next to Tony.

"Have a good day?" Tony smiled.

"Most of it. Had one little issue."

"What was that?" Tony acted innocent.

"Phone call I made." Gibbs leaned back.

"Problem?" A small grin played across the corner of Tony's lips.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded turning to stare at Tony. His face expressionless.

"Jethro I was just-"

"Just what?" Gibbs asked. "Teasing, trying to turn me on? What were you doing exactly? While I was at work."

Tony swallowed hard waiting for the backlash. Work and personal were separate and Tony had crossed that line.

Gibbs leaned forward, forcing Tony down onto his back on the couch. Gibbs' knee went between Tony's legs. His hand clawing at Tony's hip.

"Jethro." Tony sighed wrapping his hand around Gibbs' neck. "Tell me."

"I was so hard after talking to you." Gibbs licked his lips letting his eyes travel down Tony's body. "All I wanted was to be home with you."

Gibbs' knee pressed up against Tony's hardening cock.

Tony moaned his fingers knotting into the hair on the back of Gibbs' head.

"Did you touch yourself in the shower?" The question was a growl.

"No." Tony shook his head.

Gibbs stared into Tony's eyes searching for any sign he was lying.

"I swear." Tony said taking a deep breath.

"Good boy." Gibbs nodded and went to get up.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked, grabbing Gibbs and holding him there.

"Payback." Gibbs paused pressing his knee against Tony's cock feeling it hard. "I got it."

"No." Tony shook his head.

"No?" Gibbs questioned.

"You stopped me last night." Tony glared at Gibbs. "And I let you but not again."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

Tony tore at Gibbs' pants, ignoring the belt and button, just unzipping them wanting to touch Gibbs' cock. Shoving his hand in, he wrapped his fingers around Gibbs the hard shaft.

"Tony." Gibbs growled as Tony's hand worked over him.

Wanting more room, Tony pulled out Gibbs' cock seeing it hard and throbbing as he wrapped his hand back around it.

"That's what I wanted last night." Tony sighed. "Your cock, some way, anyway."

Gibbs groaned as all rational thought left him. There was no stopping Tony at this point and Gibbs wouldn't have stop him anyway. It all felt too good, to right.

"You wanted me to come home to you hard and horny didn't you?" Gibbs pressed his knee hard up against Tony's groin.

"Yes." Tony moaned.

"You got your wish." Gibbs moaned thrusting into Tony's hand.

Tony's green eyes fixed on Gibbs. "I wanna taste you. Now."

"Right now."

"Yes, I wanna suck your dick."

Without a second thought, Gibbs moved up Tony's body. He put his knee's under Tony's arm pits, sitting up on his knee's above Tony's chest. Grabbing the base of his cock, Gibbs held it up to Tony's mouth.

Tony's tongue flicked out tasting the sweet pre-cum on the head of Gibbs' cock.

"Fuck." Gibbs growled as Tony's tongue licked over the head.

"More." Tony begged.

Gibbs slid the head of his cock into Tony's mouth feeling Tony's lips close around it and start to suck, his tongue continuing to play across the head.

"You mouth is so hot." Gibbs sighed as his head dropped back reveling in the warmth of Tony's mouth around his cock. Putting his hands on the arm of the couch, Gibbs raised up shoving more of his cock further into Tony's mouth.

Tony sucked and licked at Gibbs cock wanting to drive Gibbs to the brink.

"Oh God." Gibbs panted. "More?"

Tony groaned his answer.

Gibbs gasped, as he started fucking Tony's mouth. "Feels so good."

Tony grabbed Gibbs' ass pushing Gibbs' cock further down his throat.

"Tony you're gonna make me come." Gibbs growled plunging in and out of Tony's mouth. It was so good and he felt his balls tighten signaling his release. "So close. Take it all."

Slamming deeper into Tony's mouth Gibbs cried out as the release came. "TONY!"

Gibbs spilled his release down Tony's throat, every muscle in his body tensed and he struggled to remove his flaccid cock from Tony's mouth. Sliding back he stretched his body out and fell down on the couch, on his side next to Tony.

Tony looked over at Gibbs. His eyes were closed, his breathing was shallow, and he was completely still.

"Just gonna stare at me?" Gibbs asked.

"Maybe."

"I lost control." Gibbs sighed running his hands down his face still not opening his eyes.

"I wanted you to." Tony's hand slid up Gibbs' chest.

"That was a little, um more out of control than I'm use to." Gibbs finally opened his eyes and looked at Tony.

"That's not a bad thing." Tony smiled staring back at Gibbs, then capturing his lips in a slow long kiss. Gibbs' arms circled around Tony's waist, drawing their bodies together.

Sliding his lips to Gibbs' ear, Tony whispered. "Trust me, I want nothing more than for you to lose control every time."

Gibbs' arms clawed up Tony's back. "I'm finding it harder and harder to have any control when I'm with you."

"Good." Tony sighed. "Although we really have to work on getting naked when we have sex."

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah. That would be nice."

Leaning back against the couch, Tony grinned.

"Plus then you can give Stevie an honest answer about me naked."

Tony shook his head. "I knew you heard."

Gibbs smirked.

"Although." Tony smiled. "I have seen you naked several times."

"When was this?" Gibbs eyebrow went up.

"The plague."

"We were in separate showers."

"Doesn't mean I didn't look." Tony grinned. "And in the locker room afterward."

"So anytime I was naked in the locker room and you were there-"

"I was fantasizing about every inch of your naked body." Tony bit his lower lip. "Especially your cock."

A surprised look crossed Gibbs face. "I see and here I was oblivious to it all." Gibbs suddenly sat up on his elbow. "This is why you kept bending over that one day in the locker room shower."

"No." Tony shook his head vigorously, trying to play innocent.

Gibbs grinned and Tony started laughing.

"I did look." Gibbs smirked.

"Did you?" Tony asked intrigued by the admission.

"You have a very nice ass." Gibbs reached around and squeezed Tony's ass. "Actually, an amazing ass."

"Jethro." Tony grinned.

"I can appreciate an amazing ass." Gibbs smirked.

Tony sighed. God he wanted to hear Jethro say it.

The humor suddenly left Gibbs' face and was replaced by a hungry look. Grabbing Tony's ass hard he jerked Tony forward.

"I will have it."

Tony sighed as his eyes closed.

Gibbs kissed Tony's neck stopping by his ear. "And once I do. You'll beg me to never stop."

"Jethro." Tony moaned.

"Now I'm hungry and I need a shower."

"You are such a tease." Tony groaned.

Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony's cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Everything I ever wanted.**

**Summary: Tony has everything he ever wanted...Or does he?**

**Feedback: Is always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for enjoying the story so for and for all the great reviews. Love you all :)**

**Thanks so much to Cookie62 for beta reading.**

**###################################**

"Feel better?" Tony smiled at Gibbs as he came down stairs showered and dressed in sweats and a t-shirt.

"Yeah." Gibbs sat down leaning back against the arm of the couch. "Come here."

Tony settled back against Gibbs' chest feeling himself immediately cocooned in Gibbs' arms. He sighed contently.

Gibbs dropped a quick kiss to Tony's neck.

"You know you've been awfully um- Tony searched for a word.

"Sweet." Gibbs chuckled.

"Concerned, caring, loving." Tony hesitated using the last word.

"I guess I have." Gibbs sighed drewing Tony closer.

Tony's fingers danced across Gibbs' arm.

"Taking this slow, not rushing us, the sex." Gibbs paused. "I needed time to understand how I felt, about all of this and especially you."

"Okay." Tony waited.

"I needed to know this was about more than sex."

Tony turned to look at Gibbs. "Jethro I never just wanted-"

"Tony. I wasn't worried about you just wanting sex."

"Oh." There was a pause. "OH!"

Gibbs shook his head.

"I was concerned you wouldn't want-."

"I wanted you the minute I first kissed you." Gibbs smiled cutting Tony off.

Tony grinned then settled back against Gibbs again.

"And did you figure out if sex was all you wanted?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "It's definitely not just about sex."

"What is it about?" Tony's voice quivered as he asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Attraction." Gibbs kissed Tony's neck. "Desire." Another kiss. "Happiness."

Tony smiled.

"And love." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "I'm in love with you."

Tony's heart stopped, his breath caught in his throat, and his body shivered.

Gibbs felt Tony's reaction and repeated his words. "I'm in love with you."

"Don't pinch me again, but this isn't a dream right?" Tony sighed.

"It's not a dream."

Tony turned in Gibbs arms. "Jethro."

"Is that all you're gonna say?" Gibbs smirked.

"I love you." Tony smiled straddling Gibbs' hips.

"Better." Gibbs nodded. "But this is even better."

Gibbs ravaged Tony's lips and mouth, tasting every piece with his lips and tongue. Even with its devastating intensity it was filled with love and complete devotion, ending only when Gibbs felt he'd tasted every inch of Tony's mouth.

"I do want sex though." Gibbs grinned.

"God, you better." Tony sighed.

Gibbs started laughed.

"I want all of you, not just sex." Tony smiled. "I just want you to know that."

"I know." Gibbs nodded. "But it is hard to imagine you not chasing women."

"And what about you?" Tony asked. "Divorced three times."

"Yeah."

"I've seen you chase a few women." Tony paused. "Can I be everything you want and need?"

Gibbs caressed Tony's cheek. "You already are."

"And I've been in love with you for years." Tony sighed. "I created a whole dream world so I could be with you."

Gibbs nodded.

"No one, man or woman, is ever going to change how I feel about you." Tony took a deep breath. "Believe me."

"Understood." Gibbs sighed.

"Now that we've cleared that up." Tony smiled. "Tell me again."

Gibbs smirked, his hands clutching Tony's hips. "Tell you what?"

"Don't make me punch your arm again." Tony glared.

"I love you Tony." Gibbs sighed.

Tony smiled that full forced DiNozzo smile.

Gibbs shook his head.

"What?"

"That smile." Gibbs sighed again.

"You've seen my smile thousands of time." Tony chuckled.

Gibbs nodded. "True but not directed at me, knowing that you love me."

"And what's the difference?"

"It's so damn sexy when you know what's behind it." Gibbs smirked.

"Sexy, so much better than sweet." Tony grinned.

"Glad you approve." Gibbs chuckled.

"I do."

"Good" Gibbs smiled. "Now moving on. You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"I do?" Tony paused. "And why do you know this and I don't?"

"Set it up before we left the hospital, since someone has to drive you."

"And who's driving me?" Tony asked.

"Me."

"You're just hoping they will put me in one of those hospital gowns so you can look at my ass." Tony grinned.

"Good thought." Gibbs chuckled. "But not for that reason. I wanna know everything is okay."

"And what time is this appointment?"

"Ten forty-five."

"So are you going to work in the morning?"

"No."

Tony smiled. "Then you can stay in bed with me all morning."

"What if I'm not tired?" Gibbs dragged Tony's hips across his lap letting Tony feel his hard cock.

Tony moaned. "Who said anything about sleeping."

"I need to tell you something." Gibbs continued rocking Tony's hips over his cock.

"What?"

Gibbs' hand left Tony's hip and squeezed his hardening cock.

"Jethro!" Tony sighed.

"I'm a very jealous lover." Gibbs voice was low and gruff.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Tony let out a slight chuckle.

"Because you know me." Gibbs hand stroked up Tony's covered cock.

"I don't care." Tony groaned.

"As long as you understand." Gibbs said, stroking harder. "You are all mine now."

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"This." Gibbs squeezed Tony's cock hard. "Is mine."

Tony whimpered. "God yes."

"And that amazing ass of yours is mine."

Tony nodded unable to trust his voice.

"How long has it been?" Gibbs asked knowing Tony would understand that he was asking how long it had been since Tony had been with a man.

"God, years." Tony groaned.

"Why?" Gibbs was surprised by the answer.

"I wanted you." Tony licked his dry lips.

Gibbs growled aroused by knowing Tony had been waiting for him. "But I'm not the first?"

"No. College." Tony tried to keep control as Gibbs continued to assault his cock.

"And?"

"A year after I came to NCIS." Tony's body trembled.

"Anyone I know?"

Tony shook his head. "Not from NCIS, an old friend."

"One night stand?"

"Several nights, long weekend."

"And that was the last time?"

Tony nodded. "Jethro can't-"

"But you wanted it."

Another nodded.

"You wanted it from me?" Gibbs shoved his hand down Tony's pants massaging Tony's balls. "All that time? You wanted my cock buried inside you."

"God yes." Tony panted

"Do you know how hard that makes me?" Gibbs' hand was around Tony's cock again. "Knowing you wanted me all that time."

Gibbs thrust his cock up against Tony's ass.

"JETHRO." Tony cried out as he exploded in Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs continued to jerk Tony's cock until it was soft in his hand.

"I want you naked in bed." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

#####################################################################

Looking up at Gibbs, Tony's body squirmed.

"So gorgeous." Gibbs shook his head as he stared down at Tony's naked body. Tony was on his back, his cock hardening again.

"You're gorgeous." Tony sighed staring back at Gibbs naked, standing by the bed.

Gibbs rubbed his cock as his eyes skimmed down Tony's body his cock growing even harder.

The action caused Tony to lick his lips as he thought about sucking Gibbs' cock earlier.

Grabbing something from the nightstand, Gibbs climbed onto the bed next to Tony. His hand caressed over Tony's chest learning the peaks and valleys before moving to his stomach. Once he had explored Tony's torso, his hand moved down Tony's thigh ignoring his hard cock. Gibbs moved his body closer, his lips pressing a kiss to the middle of Tony's chest before drifting over and licking Tony's left nipple.

Tony moaned as Gibbs' mouth wrapped around the nipple and sucked at it eagerly. After a few moments, Gibbs moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment, Tony's hips squirming on the bed.

"Impatient?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yes." Tony sighed. "I've wanted you for so long."

Picking up the lube he had grabbed, Gibbs squeezed some onto his fingers. Then he leaned down his tongue parting Tony's lips and tasting the sweetness of Tony's mouth as his fingers slipped between Tony's ass cheeks and found his tight opening. Gently, Gibbs pressed a finger in, twisting to cover Tony with the lube.

Tony groaned into the kiss as he tightened his muscles around Gibbs' finger.

"Fuck Tony." Gibbs growled as he ripped their lips apart, his cock twitching as Tony again tightened around his finger.

"Feels good." Tony whispered moving against Gibbs' finger.

"Another?" Gibbs smirked letting a second finger slip inside.

Tony groaned, his eyes closing as Gibbs worked his two fingers in and out.

"So sexy." Gibbs growled. "You laying there, as I just get you ready for me to fuck."

"Fuck me." Tony gasp as Gibbs pushed his fingers in deeper.

"I want you ready first." Gibbs' eyes locked with Tony's. "Because once I start I'm not going to stop."

"I don't want you to stop, ever." Tony bit at his lower lip as Gibbs' fingers brushed against his prostrate making Tony's whole body shiver. "Jethro."

Gibbs' fingers gently worked in and out, back and forth, opening Tony up.

Tony thrust against the fingers driving them as deep as possible into him.

"That's it, fuck my fingers." Gibbs groaned surprised at how turned on he was by preparing Tony for his cock.

Again, Tony pressed down hard onto Gibbs' fingers creating a steady rhythm over the two digits tightening around them as he did.

"Damn Tony." Gibbs growled his cock rock hard and aching for release.

"Jethro, enough I want your cock." Tony panted.

Grabbing the lube again, Gibbs squeezing more into his hand and finally rubbed it onto his cock.

Tony watched then pulled his knees up.

Gibbs crawled between Tony's legs stroking his cock as he positioned it against Tony's tight hole.

Tony wrapped his hands around the rungs of the head board waiting.

Gibbs rubbed the head of his cock against Tony, pressing slightly against his sphincter but not entering him.

"Please." Tony groaned. "Do it."

Gibbs slowly pushed the head of his cock into Tony, Gibbs whole body shook unprepared for the warmth and tightness of Tony.

"Fuck." Gibbs growled stopping, afraid he was going to come.

Tony took a deep breath. He knew why Gibbs had stopped, knew it was Gibbs first time with a man and he had no idea how different it would be.

Feeling the need settle slight, Gibbs slid his cock farther in.

Unable to hold back Tony pushed down against Gibbs' cock, drawing Gibbs all the way in.

"Tony." Gibbs cried out the name as his body and mind tried to process the overwhelming sensation of his cock being buried in Tony's ass.

Gibbs' hands dropped down to the bed on either side of Tony's body as he struggled to maintain control. Tony's arms wrapped around Gibbs' neck, his hands running through the hair on the back of his head.

Staring down at Tony, Gibbs' eyes blazed with desire and longing.

"Let me." Tony sighed.

Tony rocked his hips, feeling Gibbs' cock move back and forth inside him.

Gibbs moaned. "You feel so good."

"And we're just getting started." Tony answered as he tightened around Gibbs' cock.

"Tony." Gibbs' hips were now making slow quick back and forth movements.

A low groan rolled from Tony's mouth. "That's it."

Gibbs suddenly drew his body back up and started long deep thrusts in and out of the younger man.

"Yes." Tony panted his fingers tightening around the rungs of the headboard again.

Grabbing Tony by the waist, Gibbs drew Tony's body down hard with every forward thrust of his cock as he started slamming in and out.

"OH GOD JETHRO!" Tony screamed as his body trembled under the assault. His knuckles turned white as he held tighter to the head board.

"You feel so good." Gibbs growled. "Warm and tight around my cock."

The only reply was Tony's whimpers of pleasure as he surrendered to the bliss. This is what he had always wanted, always needed and it was completely real.

Gibbs pace was frantic as he lunged into Tony with all the power he possessed. He felt his body and mind raging war against each other. His body wanting to give in, his mind wanting to prolong the ecstasy.

"Jethro." Tony cried out again as Gibbs' cock hit that spot and he lost control, his cock spilling his release all over his stomach. As his body convulsed with waves and waves of aftershocks, Tony fought to breath.

Hearing Tony's cry, Gibbs felt the need spread over him.

"Tony." Gibbs growled as with another deep thrust he came buried completely in Tony. All the strength suddenly left his body and he collapsed down onto the younger man.

At some point when part of his senses returned, Gibbs rolled off of Tony and dropped onto the bed.

"Did it live up to the fantasy?" Gibbs asked, not sure why that was what had come to mind.

"So much better." Tony sighed.

Gibbs turned on his side looking down at Tony.

Tony's green eyes sparkled up at Gibbs.

Caressing Tony's cheek, Gibbs captured Tony's lips in a brief kiss.

"What was that for?" Tony smiled.

"Everything."

"I didn't do anything." Tony smirked.

Gibbs eyebrow went up.

"Well, I did something." Tony crawled onto Gibbs, straddling his thighs.

"Yes you did." Gibbs hands went around Tony's waist caressing up his back.

"And I wanna do it again." Tony's hand wrapped around Gibbs' cock.

"Tony, I need some recovery time." Gibbs sighed.

"You've had it."

Gibbs shook his head. "Tony I'm not in my thirties anymore."

"Is that so?" Tony smirked as Gibbs' cock hardened in his hand.

"Tony." Gibbs growled grabbing Tony by the neck and pulling him down crushing their lips together.

"I want you to take me again." Tony pleaded still stroking Gibbs' cock. "And you want me again."

"You're right." Gibbs shook his head. "What have you done to me?"

Tony grinned. "Made your cock hard...again."

"Yeah." Gibbs moaned as he grasped Tony's hips, flipping him down onto the bed on his stomach.

"Please." Tony groaned.

Gibbs body covered Tony's, his hard cock pressing against Tony's ass.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"I have a good idea."

"No you don't." Gibbs hand caressed up Tony's side as his lips kissed his shoulder.

"Then tell me." Tony sighed.

Kissing over Tony's shoulder Gibbs' lips again pressed against Tony's ear.

"You made me realize I was in love you." Gibbs whispered. "Probably have been for years."

Tony moaned.

"Made me want you." Gibbs kissed Tony's neck. "Need you." Another kiss.

Gibbs grabbed his cock pressing it into Tony painfully slow.

"Made me crave nothing but you." Gibbs growled as he started moving in and out of Tony again.

"Jethro." Tony's body trembled.

"And now." Gibbs moaned plunging deeper. "I can't stop."

"Don't stop." Tony begged. "Please don't ever stop.."

#######################################################################

"I can't believe I didn't know you liked this." Tony shook his head.

"There's a lot you still don't know." Gibbs smirked as he spooned another bite into his mouth.

"Good." Tony smiled. "You're a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, wrapped in an enigma."

Gibbs shook his head. "All this because you found out I keep a stash of hazelnut ice cream in the freezer."

"Not just from that." Tony grinned. "Although hazelnut is my favorite."

"I know." Gibbs winked.

"Pick up this habit from me, when I stayed?" Tony asked taking another bite from the half gallon carton sitting between them on the couch.

"Maybe." Gibbs chuckled.

"Question?"

"Okay." Gibbs nodded.

"Do you always keep lube in the spare room nightstand?" Tony asked with a grin.

"No."

"So how did it get there?"

"I put it there." Gibbs paused. "Today when I came home."

"You had this all planned."

Gibbs snickered. "No, but never hurts to be prepared."

"Anticipate." Tony nodded.

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled. "Are you complaining?"

"No." Tony sighed. "Believe me no complaints I am completely satisfied."

"Good answer." Gibbs chuckled.

"I am." Tony took another bite suddenly staring at Gibbs bare chest. "Well, maybe not completely satisfied."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Is that so?"

Tony nodded as he dipped his finger in the ice cream then leaned over running his ice cream covered finger down the middle of Gibbs' chest. Tony heard Gibbs sharp intake of breath from the cold. Then another sharp intake as Tony's warm tongue licked up the same path tasting the ice cream from Gibbs' chest.

"Good?" Gibbs asked.

Licking his lips, Tony nodded. "My two favorite favors."

Gibbs sighed already feeling his cock twitching with arousal.

Dipping his finger back into the ice cream, Tony traced down Gibbs' throat his tongue following right behind.

Gibbs moaned as he grabbed the carton, letting Tony crawl over to him.

"I didn't think ice cream could get any better." Tony smirked as Gibbs slid back, laying down on the couch. "But this is so much better."

Placing the carton beside the couch, Gibbs covered his finger in ice cream and ran it around Tony's nipple causing Tony to whimper, then moan as Gibbs warm tongue lapped at the ice cream.

"You're right." Gibbs licked his lips. "So much better this way."

Again, Gibbs covered his finger with ice cream, this time running a path from Tony's lips, down his throat to his chest. Starting at his chest, Gibbs licked and kissed his way back up Tony's throat finally devouring his lips.

Tony ripped their lips apart and stared down at Gibbs. "Yummy."

"Yes you are." Gibbs smirked.

"I know what would be even yummier." Tony grinned pulling Gibbs sweats down.

Gibbs lifted his hips letting Tony push the offending sweats down.

Tony wasn't surprised to see Gibbs' cock already hard. This time Tony dipped two fingers into the ice cream and touched them to the head of Gibbs' cock.

"Tony!" Gibbs shivered at the cold touch.

Tony grinned then blew a warm breath over Gibbs' cock head, the ice cream warming and melting slowly.

"Fuck." Gibbs growled.

"I'm not done." Tony's tongue slowly lapped up the melting ice cream.

Gibbs groaned his hips thrusting up pushing his cock against Tony's tongue.

"Amazing." Tony sighed before covering his fingers again. He pressed Gibbs' cock down against his stomach then ran his covered fingers over the underside of Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs fought back the groan but couldn't stop the shiver. Again, Tony blew a hot breath over Gibbs' cock. Dropping his head back, Gibbs' sighed as he felt Tony's tongue sweep up the underside of his cock removing the ice cream.

"So yummy." Tony smiled.

Gibbs looked back down at Tony and shook his head."Are you trying to drive me crazy."

"Yes." Tony nodded.

Gibbs watched as Tony covered three fingers with ice cream then lathered it over his cock. Tony glanced at Gibbs, then swallowed Gibbs ice cream covered cock in a single gulp.

"Tony!" Gibbs howled throwing his head back as Tony started licking and sucking his cock. Letting his hand fall to the back of Tony's head, Gibbs' fingers knotted in the hair there. "Oh God, Tony."

Tony continued to bob over Gibbs' cock, the ice cream now only a faint taste mixed with Gibbs natural musk. The taste and scent causing Tony to moan around Gibbs' cock.

"So close." Gibbs pleaded as he started to slam his cock down Tony's throat. It took only a few thrusts for Gibbs to roar Tony's name and come. Tony continued to feed from Gibbs' cock until he had drank down everything offered him and Gibbs' cock went flaccid.

Crawling up Gibbs' body, Tony waited for Gibbs to open his eyes.

"Never thought sharing ice cream could be so um." Gibbs sighed and opened his eyes. "Rewarding."

Tony grinned.

Gibbs grabbed Tony throwing him down on the other end of the couch, surprising Tony and making him laugh.

"My turn." Gibbs smirked.

#######################################################################

The alarm clock on the bed side table screamed out a loud buzz, buzz over and over again until Tony finally slapped the snooze button. Tony groaned as he rolled back over, surprised to feel the solid form next to him. He smiled and curled up against Gibbs and was immediately folded into his arms.

"I can't believe you're still in bed." Tony sighed contently.

"Well, been awhile since I had a night like that." Gibbs chuckled.

"What? Ice cream makes you sleepy." Tony snickered.

Gibbs smacked Tony's ass playfully.

Tony laughed. "Didn't get enough of my ass last night?"

"No." Gibbs squeezed Tony's backside. "Never."

"Good." Tony kissed Gibbs' chest.

"We need to get up." Gibbs kissed the top of Tony's head. "Doctor's appointment remember."

"Yeah." Tony sighed. "But it feels so good right here."

"Yes it does." Gibbs pushed Tony onto his back and smiled down at him. "But we need to get up."

Tony's hand rubbed over Gibbs already hard cock. "You're already up."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Don't start."

"Why?" Tony asked his hand still on Gibbs' cock.

"Doctor remember." Gibbs said removing Tony's hand.

"Fine." Tony pouted.

"Later." Gibbs gave Tony a quick kiss. "Promise."

Tony smiled. "And that reminds me we need to get more ice cream."

###########################################################################

"Are you disappointed?" Tony asked.

"About what?" Gibbs looked puzzled.

"They didn't make me put on a gown." Tony grinned from his seat on the exam table.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Tony" Doctor Tegan smiled as he walked in and extended his hand. "How are you doing?"

"Great." Tony smiled stealing a quick glance at Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs." Tegan nodded at the chair across from the exam table.

"Doctor." Gibbs nodded back.

"Therapy says they cleared you to walk without the cane." Tegan said as he looked over Tony's file. "How's that going?"

"Okay. Stamina needs some work." Tony explained.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and smirked at Tony.

"Stamina for walking needs work." Tony glared at Gibbs.

"It'll take some time." Doctor Tegan nodded looking up from the file. "Any headaches, blurred vision, dizziness?"

"No."

" Any memory problems, fogginess, forgetfulness, blank time periods?"

"No."

"Good." Doctor Tegan said as he pulled out his pen light and looked in Tony's eyes. "Follow my finger."

Tony did as asked.

"Good." Doctor Tegan nodded taking a set on the stool next to the bed. "No other problems?"

"No, just walking kinda slow." Tony grinned.

"Again, give it time." Doctor Tegan chuckled.

"Yeah."

"So work?" Doctor Tegan looked at Gibbs then back at Tony.

"Desk work two more weeks right?" Tony sighed.

"Another week at home, then desk work."

Tony groaned. "Come on Doc what's the difference if I sit at a desk or sit at home?"

"A week." Doctor Tegan shook his head. "Therapy for that week, then it's going to be up to you to continue building your strength and stamina."

"Right."

"And I know the nurse said you asked this." Tegan grinned. "You don't need a babysitter."

Tony smiled.

Tegan turned to Gibbs. "I trust that you'll see he doesn't work next week."

Gibbs nodded. "I'll find something for him to do at home."

Tony's eyebrow went up.

"Good." Tegan turned back to Tony. "You need to be active."

"Oh believe me I will be." Tony grinned.

"I'm going to write an order for an x-ray and CT. I want to just check on the ribs, lung and heart."

"Okay." Tony nodded.

"Noticing any pain with breathing or the ribs sore?"

"Ribs are sore today." Tony glanced at Gibbs. "But I think I over did it last night or I mean yesterday.

Doctor Tegan fought back a smile. "Right. Take it easy with that."

"I'll try." Tony smiled.

Doctor Tegan stood up and extended his hand to Tony. "Glad to see you're doing so well. You had us worried."

"Yeah, I had myself worried."

#########################################################################

Tony and Gibbs walked out of the Doctors office and towards the car. Tony stopped when he felt the rather gentle slap to the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Tony snapped at Gibbs.

"For being a smart ass in there." Gibbs said opening the passenger side door.

"You know, that's totally inappropriate when we're not at work." Tony went to get in the car and felt the smack on his ass. He jerked around looking at Gibbs.

"Is that better?" Gibbs smirked.

"And you call me the smart ass." Tony grinned before climbing into the car.

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled as he closed the door.

###########################################################################

"So what's wrong?" Gibbs asked closing the front door behind Tony and leaning against it.

"Nothing." Tony shook his head.

Gibbs folded his arms across his chest. "You didn't say a word on the way home."

"Tired." Tony grinned. "Long night."

Gibbs nodded. "So this isn't because you assume that since you don't need a babysitter, I want you to go back to your apartment."

Tony shook his head. Of course Gibbs would know what he was thinking.

"I thought you had learned never to assume when it comes to me." Gibbs reached out and grabbed Tony's arm, pulling him willingly into his embrace.

Gibbs' lips pressed against Tony's ear. "You're staying right here."

Tony smiled as Gibbs pulled back.

"That's not entirely what I was thinking."

"And the rest?" Gibbs asked his arms settling around Tony's waist.

"Abby." Tony stared at Gibbs.

"Abby?" Gibbs' brow furrowed.

"I've been putting her off a lot lately." Tony paused. "She's getting concerned."

"Why are you putting her off?" Gibbs asked tipping his head at Tony.

"Because I needed to talk to you."

"So talk."

"She knows how I feel, felt." Tony scrunched his face, searching for the right word. "How I felt about you, before anything actually happened between us."

"Kinda figured that." Gibbs smirked.

"If I don't need a babysitter she's gonna wanna know-"

"Why you're still staying here." Gibbs finished the sentence.

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

Gibbs leaned next to Tony's ear and whispered. "Then tell her the truth." Pulling back Gibbs looked at Tony.

Tony grinned. "She's gonna freak you know?"

"I know." Gibbs nodded. "I would never ask you or expect you to lie about us."

"I didn't think you would, I just wanted to make sure." Tony paused. "That you were ready to tell people."

"I am." Gibbs smiled. "I love you."

Tony kissed him, just one of those sweet kisses shared between two people that truly love each other.

"So call Abby, have her come over."

"Thanks." Tony kissed Gibbs cheek walking out of his arms.

Just as Tony took a step, Gibbs grabbed his arm. He pointed a finger at Tony.

"But she does not hear about the ice cream." Gibbs glared at Tony. "Understood?"

Tony made a cross over his heart with his fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Everything I ever wanted.**

**Summary: Tony has everything he ever wanted...Or does he?**

**Feedback: Is always welcomed and appreciated. **

**Thanks so much to Cookie62 for beta reading.**

**#############################################################**

Last chapter everyone, hope everyone enjoys the ending. Thanks again to all the fans/readers who sent feedback. It really does mean the world to me! Love you all :)

"Tony I'm so glad you called me." Abby flung herself onto Tony as she walked in the door. "I was so worried."

"I know Abs." Tony hugged her back.

"Are you okay?" She asked stepping back.

"I'm good." Tony smiled. "Actually amazing."

"You talked to Gibbs!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

"Yeah." Tony grabbed her arms. "Calm down."

"What?" The concern spread across her face. "Something's wrong. Is he upset?"

"No." Tony chuckled. "He's not upset."

"Then he's happy?" Abby smirked.

"Yeah." Tony smiled.

"I'm so happy for you!" She threw her arms around him again. Then she jumped back. "He knows you're telling me right?"

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, he knows."

"So where is he?" Abby walked by Tony and into the living room.

"He ran out to pick up a few things." Tony answered following her and dropping down on one end of the couch.

"That means the Doctor said everything was okay." Abby smiled, sitting down next to Tony.

"He did." Tony nodded.

"Are you coming back to work?"

"Another week."

She grinned. "And are you still staying here?"

Tony nodded.

Her eyebrow went up. "Have you?" She made a fist and stuck her finger in it.

"ABBY!" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well you're all happy and-" She watched as Tony tried not to smile. "You so did it! Tell me!"

##########################################################################

"I'm serious." Tony grinned. "It's huge like this big!" Tony held his hands apart showing Abby just how big it was.

"Wow. Nice." Abby nodded and smirked.

They both looked up and saw Gibbs standing just outside the living room.

Tony was leaning back on the couch, Abby leaning back against him.

"It's not what you think." Tony couldn't help but start laughing.

Abby grinned at Gibbs. "He wasn't talking about _that_."

Gibbs shook his head.

Abby jumped up from the couch and ran over taking Gibbs in a bear hug.

"I'm so happy for you two."

"Yeah. I know." Gibbs sighed. "Can I go put these bags down."

"Right." Abby smiled releasing Gibbs.

He walked into the kitchen and sat the bags on the counter. When Gibbs turned around he almost ran into Abby. He sighed.

"Can I have a hug now?" She grinned.

He shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah."

Again she threw her arms around him, this time he embraced her back.

"It's all good Abs." Gibbs dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know." Abby sighed pulling away from Gibbs.

"Of course you do." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't tell me everything." She smirked.

"He tells you enough."

She grinned. "He really wasn't talking about the size of your dic-"

"Alright enough!" Gibbs barked glaring at her.

She couldn't help but laugh. "I mean come on." She held her hands out to the same size Tony had earlier. "I mean that's totally unrealistic for any man. Even you."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead then pointed towards the living room. "Out."

"I'm just saying."

"OUT!" Gibbs yelled still pointing towards the living room.

Abby tried not to laugh as she hurried from the room.

Tony was sitting on the couch shaking his head as she dropped down beside him.

"What?" Abby shrugged, then grinned.

"Only you could talk to him that way and not get head slapped."

She smirked.

#######################################################################

Gibbs poured another cup of coffee and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"We're alone again." Tony smirked walking into the kitchen and over to Gibbs.

"So we are." Gibbs smiled, folding Tony into his arms.

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs neck. "You know you don't have to hide out in the basement when Abby comes over."

"I wasn't hiding, I was working on the boat."

"Um hum." Tony smirked.

Gibbs smiled. "Thought maybe you'd like some alone time."

"I only need alone time with you."

Gibbs chuckled. "I figured she would wanna talk."

"And we did." Tony grinned.

"Yeah." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I really wasn't talking about your cock." Tony paused. "Well at least I wasn't when you walked in."

Gibbs took a deep breath.

"Jethro." Tony sighed. "I would never-"

"Tony, she's your friend. You're going to talk to her." Gibbs smiled. "It's okay. I'll get use to it."

"You know whatever we talk about stays between us."

"I trust Abby." Gibbs nodded.

"Good. Because she loves us and just wants us to be happy."

"I am happy." Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek then brushed his lips against Tony's ear. "Very happy."

"Me too." Tony grinned.

Gibbs shook his head.

"What?"

"Never thought I'd be in my kitchen, telling you how happy you make me."

Tony smiled. "I never thought you would either."

Gibbs hands caressed up Tony's back. "Or that I would be standing here thinking how much I love you."

"I love you too."

"And." Gibbs hands grabbed Tony's ass. "I never thought I would be thinking about how much I want you naked in bed."

Tony's eyebrow went up.

"So I can take you over and over again." Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony's neck.

"Jethro." Tony sighed running his hands through the hair on the back of Gibbs' head. "I have a question."

"Okay." Gibbs said with another kiss.

"Did you buy more ice cream?"

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah."

"Can I have some?"

"No." Gibbs looked at Tony and shook his head.

"I mean just a bowl." Tony smirked.

"No."

"I really just want some ice cream." Tony chuckled. "No ulterior motives."

"Not happening." Gibbs sighed playfully smacking Tony's ass. "Come on."

"Where we going?" Tony asked as Gibbs took his hand.

"To bed."

"Then I should bring the ice cream."

#########################################################################

Gibbs sat at his desk and ran his hands over his face, if they didn't get a case soon he was going to shoot someone just to have something to do. Hearing the elevator stop, then the laughter, Gibbs looked up.

"Tony." McGee smiled.

"McGeek." Tony smiled walking in carrying a box. "Did ya miss me."

"You know, I actually-" McGee paused. "No."

"I am happy to see you." Ziva got up and hugged Tony.

"Thank you." Tony smiled hugging her back.

"Alright, I kinda missed you." McGee chuckled getting up and walking over to Tony.

Tony looked at McGee. "Come on give it up my little probiesan." With that Tony hugged him.

"Boss." Tony smiled.

Gibbs nodded at Tony.

"I just came for a brief visit." Tony sighed. "Unfortunately, you have to survive another week without me."

"I think we will make it." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"How'd you get here DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Our favorite ME felt I needed to get out of the house."

Gibbs nodded.

"And I come bearing gifts." Tony smiled as he opened the box. "For my favorite Geek."

He handed McGee a coffee and a frosted donut with sprinkles.

"Thanks Tony." McGee smiled.

"And for my favorite use to be assassin." He handed Ziva a tea and scone.

Ziva smiled. "Thank you."

"And last but not least." Tony pulled out an extremely large coffee cup. "For my favorite boss."

Tony sat the coffee down on Gibbs' desk and smirked.

"Thanks."

"TONY!" Abby screamed as she came running off the elevator and throwing herself at him.

"Abs." Tony chuckled. "You just saw me last night."

"I know." Abby said hugging him tighter.

"Okay can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." Abby grinned as she let him go and looked at him. Then she glanced back at Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Can you come to the lab?"

"In a minute." Tony smiled. "Need to talk to the Boss."

"Sure." Abby smirked. "In his private conference room right?"

"Just need a minute okay." Tony glared at her.

"Come to my lab when you're done." Abby grinned.

Tony nodded.

Abby smiled at Gibbs as she headed out of the bullpen.

"Got a minute." Tony asked standing in front of Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs nodded. "Conference room."

"Um okay." Tony was surprised by Gibbs actually taking him into the elevator.

Getting up, Gibbs made his way to the elevator, Tony following quickly on his heels.

Once inside, Gibbs pushed the button and the elevator started, then he flipped the emergency switch. Gibbs leaned back against the elevator.

"So talk." Gibbs folded his arms across his chest.

"Um, Ducky just showed up thought I needed to get out a little bit." Tony cleared his throat. "Figured I'd like to see everyone."

There was no response.

"He knows about us you realize that right?"

Gibbs nodded.

"And I-" Tony paused. "I missed waking up with you this morning."

Gibbs let his arms fall away from his chest and placed them on the rail behind him.

"Are you mad I came?"

"No." Gibbs sighed.

"Unnerved." Tony grinned.

"A little." Gibbs chuckled.

"You thought you'd have another week to prepare for having to see me at work." Tony smirked as he walked into Gibbs personal space.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Rattles you that much does it?" Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' chest.

Capturing Tony's hands, Gibbs pulled them from his chest. "Not that much."

"Still Leroy Jethro Gibbs, rattled even a little is." Tony grinned. "Unusual."

Letting go of Tony's hands they immediately went back to Gibbs' body, this time to his hips.

"Tony. Not here." Gibbs sighed, surprised that Tony would even try.

"I was just thinking about last night." Tony moaned as his hand drifted over to Gibbs' cock. "When you had been pinned against the wall. Just pounding your hard cock into me."

"Tony." Gibbs grabbed his hand, his eyes narrowed. "No."

"Please." Tony sighed chewing his bottom lip.

"Tony stop." Gibbs boss tone firmly in place. "What the hell's gotten into you?"

Jerking his hand from Gibbs, Tony took a step back. "Sorry." Tony didn't even think about it as the apology left his lips. He ran his hands down his face.

"You know me well enough, I would never-"

"Yeah." Tony swallowed hard. "I um-"

Gibbs stared at Tony, trying to read the younger man before him. Then it finally came to him.

"I'm not him." Gibbs shook his head.

"Jethro."

"Is that what this has all been about?" Gibbs sighed. "Are you just reliving everything you did while you were in the coma."

"No!" Tony looked at Gibbs completely offended. "Of course not."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked. "Because after that little stunt I'm not sure."

"It was stupid. I know how you feel about work and personal being separate."

"Yeah. But what bothers me is the reason you tried." Gibbs paused. "Did you actually want me or did you just want to see if it would play out like the dream?"

"Jethro. That's not fair. Of course I wanted you." Tony sighed.

"So what did I do? Well, the perfect me, what did he do?" Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm and pushed him back against the wall. "Was it like this?"

"Jethro stop."

"No." Gibbs stared at Tony. "Did I make you suck my cock?"

"Stop." Tony put his hands on Gibbs' chest and pushed him back.

"Wasn't that either." Gibbs shrugged. "I guess I'm not like him."

Gibbs flipped the elevator back on and it opened a moment later at the bullpen again. Stepping out, Tony grabbed Gibbs' arm.

"Jethro."

Gibbs turned back and glared at Tony.

The look made Tony release Gibbs' arm and Gibbs stormed towards his desk, the elevator doors closing again in front of Tony.

###########################################################################

"Thanks Ducky." Tony smiled as they walked back into the house.

"You're welcome." Ducky paused inside the door.

"Did you wanna come in or-"

"I thought maybe you would want to talk about what happened." Ducky waited.

"Nothing happened." Tony said looking confused.

Ducky nodded and waited.

Tony blew out a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "I did something stupid." There was a paused. "AGAIN!"

Ducky chuckled. "And this stupid thing you did has to do with Jethro."

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"Care to share?"

"It was dumb. I just-" Tony groaned. "I tried something in the elevator I shouldn't have."

"The elevator?" Ducky's eyebrow went up.

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"I see." Ducky cleared his throat. "You of all people should know how Jethro feels about keeping personal and professional separate."

"That's the stupid part." Tony sighed. "I do know."

"So why did you do it?" Ducky asked.

"Because when um, I was in the coma." Tony shook his head.

"I see." Ducky nodded realizing where this was going.

"And now Jethro thinks everything that's happened is just me reliving the coma."

"Is it?"

Tony stared at Ducky.

"Well." Ducky shrugged.

"No. I fought with everything I had to leave that make believe word behind. Because-" Tony sighed. "I wanted the real thing."

Tony dropped down on the steps leading upstairs. "And what do I do! I tried to make Jethro something he isn't. I know that's not him. God I'm such an idiot!" Tony gave himself a head slap. "Dumbass!"

Ducky laughed.

"What do I do to make it right?"

"Tell him the truth." Ducky walked over and patted Tony's shoulder.

Tony chuckled and nodded. "Yeah."

"And use that famous charm of yours." Ducky smirked.

Tony grinned. "Not sure that works with Jethro."

Ducky's eyebrow went up. "I believe it does or we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Maybe." Tony smiled.

###########################################################################

Gibbs stepped up to the front door and took a deep breath. Knowing Tony, he would probably be waiting just inside the door. Instead, the house was silent. Glancing in the living room, nothing. Opening the door to the spare room, the room was empty. Gibbs walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Tony was sitting on the kitchen counter. A small smile crossed his lips when Gibbs walked in.

"Hi." Tony almost whispered.

"Didn't realize the kitchen counter was the new comfortable spot in the house."

"It's not." Tony answered.

"Then why are you in here?" Gibbs asked.

Tony smiled. "Because you told me how happy I made you in here."

"Tony."

"And because never once did anything happen during my coma between you and I in the kitchen."

Gibbs nodded.

"Nothing about this was ever about reliving what happened." Tony sighed. "It was about finally having everything I ever wanted. For real."

"I know." Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"But I want you to know for sure, no doubts." Tony paused. "That world I created in the coma wasn't perfect in any way."

Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Because it wasn't you. The flesh and blood you. The you that makes my heart race with just a slight glance." Tony smiled. "Or the you that makes me stop breathing every time you just brush against me."

Gibbs smiled.

"And when we made love, never once was it based on anything other than me wanting you."

Gibbs walked over stopping in front of Tony. "I over reacted."

"No you didn't" Tony shook his head. "I should have never tried that in the elevator. I know how you feel about work."

"And I know how you feel about me." Gibbs hands caressed up the outside of Tony's thighs.

"I love you more than anything." Tony touched Gibbs' face.

Gibbs nodded letting his hands move up to Tony's hips.

Tony sighed. "Was this our first fight."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded

"Have we made up?" Tony smiled.

"Almost." Gibbs smirked.

"What's left?" Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs.

Leaning over, Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "Make up sex. Always the best."

Tony grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

"And where is this amazing make up sex going to take place?" Tony questioned.

"I think it's going to start here." Gibbs said as he started to unbutton Tony's shirt. "Where it ends up. I'm not sure yet."

Having unbuttoned Tony's shirt, Gibbs' hands caressed up Tony's chest, across his shoulders pushing the shirt down and off his body. Gibbs' lips attacked Tony's throat fighting the urge to mark him again.

Tony dropped his head back slightly, giving Gibbs even better access to his throat.

"Jethro." Tony clawed at Gibbs' back.

Gibbs' finger were at the button on Tony's slacks, then the zipper slid down. Tony groan as Gibbs' fingers brushed over his hard cock.

"Why am I just sitting here letting you just have your way with me?" Tony moaned.

Gibbs' lips pressed against Tony's ear. "Because you love the fact that I want you so much."

"Yes. I do." Tony sighed.

Squeezing Tony's cock, Gibbs growled. "I want you so much."

"Then take me." Tony whispered.

Stepping back Gibbs took Tony's hand pulling him down from the counter and towards the living room. Tony smiled as Gibbs lead him to the couch stopping to push Tony's pants down. Stepping out of his slacks, Tony stood before Gibbs naked.

Gibbs growled as his eyes darted down Tony's body and he licked his lips. He pushed Tony down onto the couch into a seated position.

When Gibbs dropped to his knees in front of Tony, the younger man moaned as he slid his hips forward.

"Eager to have my lips around your cock?"

Tony nodded. "Yes."

Grabbing Tony's cock, Gibbs instantly licked across the head tasting Tony.

"Oh God." Tony groaned as he fought the immediate urge to come.

Gibbs grinned. "I'm just getting started."

"I know." Tony sighed. "Believe me I know."

Licking down Tony's cock, Gibbs loved the small sounds that it elicited from his lover. Making his way back up, Gibbs let his lips sink over the head.

Tony whimpered, forcing himself not to thrust up. Steadying his body, Tony took a deep breath. It would have worked had Gibbs not chosen that moment to slip Tony's cock farther into his mouth.

"Oh God!" Tony's body shuttered. This was one of the many things about Gibbs as a lover that had surprised Tony. The fact that Gibbs loved sucking his cock and was so good at it. But then Gibbs was good at everything he did.

Gibbs slowly started working his way over Tony's shaft creating a steady rhythm.

Another moan from Tony as he gave himself over to the sensation, it felt so good, and the fact that it was Gibbs only made it better. Tony looked down at Gibbs and groaned. God he had so many fantasies about this that it still seemed unreal.

"Jethro, feels so good." Tony panted. His words caused Gibbs to increase his speed and Tony again fought the urge to thrust his cock deeper into Gibbs' throat.

Gibbs moaned around Tony's cock as he felt his own hard cock twitch with excitement.

Tony whimpered as his body urged him to come. Tony let his hands clutched at the couch as he looked down at Gibbs. The vision before him pushing him even closer to the edge.

"Love seeing you sucking my cock." Tony moaned. "Feels to good."

Dropping his head back Tony let the sensation overwhelm him, gave free rein to the need, until it was ready to overtook him.

"So close." Tony moaned.

Gibbs gently let his hand massage Tony's balls knowing it would push him over the edge.

"JETHRO!" Tony cried out as he clawed at the couch. The orgasm tore through him and spilled into Gibbs. Tony's body tensing then, slumping down into the couch.

Gibbs stayed there drinking from Tony's cock until Tony's body relaxed.

Tony was panting desperately trying to catch his breath as Gibbs stood up.

"Where are we going now?" Tony grinned.

"Dining room table." Gibbs held out his hand to Tony.

Tony took it and let himself be pulled up and into Gibbs' arms.

"And what are you going to do to me there?"

Gibbs grabbed Tony's ass as his lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Bury my cock inside you."

Tony moaned. "God please."

############################################################################

Moving the hand drill back and forth, Gibbs slowly created a hole in the wood. Tony had fallen asleep shortly after they finally slipped into bed. Gibbs was to energized to sleep so he had dressed and made his way to the basement to work on the boat. It relaxed him and after making love to Tony for hours he needed to be relaxed. Gibbs chuckled to himself, he'd regret not sleeping in the morning, but right now he focused on the boat.

Then he heard it, the slight creek of the front door opening. He glanced at the gun sitting just within his reach. His hand poised over it, as he heard the footsteps coming towards the basement door. Staring at the top of the steps he waited. As a figure stepped through the door Gibbs shook his head and moved his hand away from the gun.

"Really who would break into your house?" The man grinned having seen Gibbs' hand by the gun. "You don't have anything worth stealing."

"I like it that way." Gibbs smirked.

"Although you've pissed off enough people in your life that more than one could want to kill you." He made his way down the steps.

"Hence the gun." Gibbs grinned.

"Not drinking tonight?" The man looked surprised.

"Feel free." Gibbs nodded towards the work bench.

"I'll pass." The man stepped over to the boat, leaning against it next to Gibbs.

"There a reason you're in my basement at-" Gibbs glanced at his watch. "Two in the morning Fornell?"

"Do I need a reason to visit a friend?" Fornell smiled.

Gibbs laughed and shook his head. "Guess not."

"How's your boy doing?" Fornell asked.

"Fine."

"Still staying here?"

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed and looked at Fornell. "What's the sudden interest in how Tony's doing?"

Fornell put up his hands. "Just asking. No reason to get snippy."

"Reason you're here?" Gibbs asked.

"A case." Fornell smirked. "That your team is now helping the FBI with."

Gibbs shook his head. "Bringing in the big guns."

Fornell rolled his eyes. "Man wins the lottery, calls the lottery commission, verifies the ticket, then ends up dead the next day."

Gibbs chuckled. "And the FBI is involved why?"

"Counterintelligence." Fornell paused. "Sergeant Dean was a Marine counterintelligence agent working for the FBI."

"So question is, was someone just after the money or information."

Fornell nodded.

"Jethro"

The name echoed from upstairs.

"Why aren't you in bed." Tony entered the door way in just sweats. "Didn't I wear you out enough to sleep."

Tony's eyes went wide when he saw Fornell and Gibbs look up at him. Fornell's eyes widened as a grin played across his face.

"Agent Fornell." Tony nodded.

"Agent DiNotzo."

Tony glanced at Gibbs.

"Case." Gibbs said explaining Fornell's presence.

"Right." Tony paused as he pointed behind him. "I'm just going to go back to bed."

Gibbs and Fornell both watched Tony rush out the door. Then slowly, Fornell turned back to Gibbs, the grin still on his face.

"So any suspects?" Gibbs asked.

Fornell's eyebrow went up. "You really think I'm just going to ignore that?"

Gibbs shrugged. "What?"

"What?" Fornell chuckled. "What did DiNotzo do to wear you out."

Gibbs smirked. "Chess."

"You don't play chess."

"Love life that bad that you decided to switch teams?" Fornell shook his head.

"No." Gibbs paused. "He's just that good."

Fornell's head went back as a shocked look washed over his face. "Seriously you and DiNotzo?"

Gibbs nodded.

Fornell stared at Gibbs, his eyes narrowing, then his shoulders slumped. "Oh God you're in love."

"Something wrong with that?"

"You're a bigger bastard when you're in love than you are when you're single." Fornell sighed. "I'm going to have to start calling him DiNozzo now."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Really?" Fornell paused. "He's been here like what three weeks? That's all it took?"

Gibbs nodded.

Again, Fornell's eyebrow went up. "That good?"

Another nod.

Fornell ran his hands over his face. "You're killing me Jethro."

"Go home." Gibbs tossed down the hand drill and headed towards the stairs. "We'll talk at NCIS tomorrow."

Fornell followed Gibbs up the steps.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep now." Fornell sighed.

Gibbs stopped and turned around staring at Fornell. "Why?"

"Come on you and DiNozzo. It's on repeat in my brain."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned around. "Why don't you try getting your own sex life to worry about. Because you picturing me or Tony naked is disturbing."

"I didn't mean-"

###########################################################################

Opening the door into the spare room, Gibbs wasn't surprised when the light was on and Tony was sitting up in bed.

"I didn't know Fornell was here."

"It's okay." Gibbs chuckled.

"Open mouth insert food." Tony groaned.

"Really let it go."

"What did he say?" Tony was almost afraid to ask.

Gibbs shrugged as he pulled off his clothes. "He was surprised it only took you three weeks to convert me."

"I didn't convert-" Tony stopped when Gibbs glared at him.

"Fornell doesn't care." Gibbs smirked. "He was more worried about having to call you DiNozzo and me being a bastard."

"What?"

Gibbs climbed into bed. "I'm a bigger bastard when I'm in love evidently."

Tony looked concerned. "Really!"

"So he says." Gibbs sighed relaxing down into the bed.

Switching off the light, Tony curled up against Gibbs. "So did you tell him how I converted you."

"Yeah."

"And how was that?"

"Your just that good." Gibbs chuckled.

##############################################################################

Sitting at his desk, Gibbs heard the elevator open and looked at his watch as Fornell walked towards his desk.

"Decide to sleep in this morning Tobias?" Gibbs asked as he looked up at him, seeing the large cup of coffee in his hand.

"Yeah." Fornell smiled. "Had a rather long bizarre night."

"Where's the rest of your three letter team?" Gibbs picked up his own coffee and took a sip.

"Delivering the evidence to Ms. Scioto." Fornell looked around seeing David and McGee at their desks. "Your _boy _still not back at work yet?"

"Off the rest of this week." Gibbs answered.

"He making himself comfortable at your place." Fornell smiled.

"Yeah." Gibbs stood up. "File?"

Fornell placed the file he was holding in Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs looked at McGee. "Put it on the screen."

McGee tapped a few buttons and a picture appeared on the screen.

"Hack into the system last night?" Fornell asked as to how NCIS had the information on their computers. "No wait you were busy last night."

Gibbs glared at Fornell. "And as usual you weren't. Am I the only entertainment you have Tobias?"

"Yeah pretty much." Fornell smirked.

McGee and Ziva exchanged confused glances.

###########################################################################

"Whatcha got Abs?" Gibbs voice called out as he walked into the lab, Fornell right behind him.

"A lot of inconsequential evident." Abby held up her hands and shook her head. "Did the FBI boys just collect everything from Sergeant Dean's house?"

"Had to." Fornell shrugged.

"Right." Abby sighed as she picked up the dead man's cell phone. "Last call he made was to Dante's Pizza. Guess you get hungry when you win the twenty million."

"What else." Gibbs asked.

"Lottery recorded the conversation with Sergeant Dean and it was a match."

"So Dean was the one that called." Fornell nodded.

"Um yeah." Abby rolled her eyes. "That's what a match means."

Gibbs smirked.

"Checked his laptop nothing excited. Some online games and porn." She shrugged. "Image that."

"Fingerprints?" Gibbs asked.

"Only ones on it are his."

"The suspects prints?" Fornell chimed in.

"Ran both of the suspects against every print I found on anything Sergeant Dean had." She shook her head. "No matches."

"This isn't about counterintelligence." Gibbs sighed.

"It's about money." Fornell nodded.

"Good work Abs." Gibbs kissed her cheek as he and Fornell walked out of the lab.

"Tell Tony I miss him." She called out after them.

Hitting the elevator button, the doors opened. Once inside, Fornell shook his head.

"She knows?"

"Yeah."

"McGee and David?" Fornell questioned.

"Not yet."

"McGee will probably faint." Fornell chuckled. "And David I'm not sure. Always thought there was something between her and DiNotzo."

Gibbs flipped the emergency stop.

"Alright get it out of your system Tobias." Gibbs glared at Fornell.

"Oh Jethro please." Fornell grinned. "This isn't something you just get out of your system all at once."

Gibbs eyes narrowed.

"This is something you savor and prolong." Fornell smirked.

"Fine." Gibbs started the elevator again.

"I'm happy for you Jethro really I am." Fornell smiled. "But this is just too good."

#############################################################################

"We've been over this house top to bottom." Fornell shook his head. "The ticket isn't here."

"Maybe your boys just don't know what their looking for." Gibbs smirked glancing around the living room.

"You want to waste your time." Fornell threw up his hands. "Go ahead." He dropped down in one of the chairs.

McGee and Ziva looked at Gibbs.

"McGee bedroom, Ziva kitchen."

They both nodded before heading in the direction Gibbs had ordered.

"Come on Tobias where did you hide money from Diane when you two were married?"

"The laundry was the first place I looked." Fornell grinned.

"The woman never touched a piece of dirty clothing." Gibbs chuckled.

"Then I checked the second place I hid money." Fornell waited for Gibbs to comment.

"Under the kitchen sink." Gibbs smirked.

"Exactly." Fornell laughed. "She never touched a dirty dish or cleaner either."

Gibbs stopped what he was doing and stood up. "Never touched it."

"What?" Fornell leaned forward. "You know where it is?"

Pulling his phone from his pocket Gibbs hit the speed dial and waited. "Abs did you take Sergeant Deans laptop apart?"

"No. Should I have?"

"Is there an easy way for someone to hide a thin piece of paper in a laptop?"

"You mean like a lottery ticket?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"I'll call you right back."

Gibbs hung up the phone.

"You came up with that from Diane never touching a dish."

"There were no other finger prints on Sergeant Deans laptop." Gibbs paused. "Wouldn't you hide a twenty million dollar ticket somewhere you would never let anyone touch."

Gibbs phone rang and he opened it. "Yeah."

"I've never held anything worth this much in my hands." Abby grinned.

"Check it for prints." Gibbs said.

#############################################################################

"Since when do you actually eat lunch?" Fornell asked.

"I'm hungry." Gibbs shrugged taking a bite of the sandwich.

"All that extra exercise your getting." Fornell chuckled.

Gibbs ignored the comment.

"Can I get you two gentlemen anything else?" The waitress smiled.

"All set." Fornell held up a hand.

The waitress glanced at Gibbs.

"I'm good." Gibbs smiled.

"No dessert?" She asked Gibbs, pushing her hair behind her ear.

Fornell rolled his eyes.

"Watching my figure." Gibbs smirked.

Her eyes traveled down his body. "Looks fine to me."

"You are so barking up the wrong tree." Fornell mumbled with a chuckle.

Gibbs glared at Fornell, then smiled back up at the waitress. "Just the bill."

She nodded and walked away.

"Sorry couldn't help it." Fornell grinned.

"Doesn't bother me."

Fornell's eyes narrowed. "You are surprisingly calm."

Gibbs nodded, staring at Fornell. "That's what amazing sex will do for someone. You should try it."

Fornell shook his head. "I hate it when you're happy."

Gibbs smirked.

"What happened to rule sixty-nine." Fornell grinned. "Or whatever the hell rule says don't fall in love with your male co-worker."

"Re-evaluating that one."

The phone laying on the table buzzed to life. Gibbs grabbed it. "Yeah."

Fornell watched as Gibbs nodded.

"Good work Abs." And with that Gibbs closed the phone and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Well?" Fornell asked.

"Three sets of prints on the ticket." Gibbs said through his mouthful. "Dean."

"And?"

"The clerk that sold the ticket." Gibbs paused. "And his neighbor. Thomas Emory."

"What's Emory in the system for?" Fornell asked

"He's a high school teacher." Gibbs chuckled.

"Great." Fornell rolled his eyes.

"Ziva and McGee are picking him up now."

###########################################################################

Tony continued to stare at the phone, had been staring at it for the last hour. He was bored and it was never good when he got bored. Finally, he picked it up and hit the number he wanted.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Busy case?"

"Kinda what do you want?"

"Gibbs there?" Tony asked.

"No he's with Fornell."

"Where are you?"

"In the car with Ziva on the way back to NCIS."

"What's the case about?"

"Have a suspect in the car can't really talk about it."

"Suspect awesome."

McGee sighed. "Tony are you bored."

"So bored." Tony groaned. "McGee I'm so bored I'm ready to try another on-line game."

"You won't."

"How do you know?" Tony snapped.

"Because you could barely play the last one you tried."

"Help me." Tony begged.

"Tony we're in the middle of a case." McGee sighed. "I'll send someone over to entertain you when we're done."

With that McGee hung up the phone.

"McGeek, McBummer." Tony pulled the phone away from his ear. "You are so dead for that."

###########################################################################

Gibbs stormed down the hallway, the anger seeping from every pore of his being.

"Where are you going?" Fornell asked trying to catch up to Gibbs.

"We're missing something." Gibbs snapped. "I'm going to see Abby."

"Maybe Sergeant Dean really did just show Emory the ticket." Fornell shrugged as they entered the elevator.

"You don't believe that." Gibbs shook his head. They had been interrogating Emory for almost an hour and his story was Dean showed him the ticket.

"No, but we don't have anything else."

The elevator stopped and Gibbs walked into Abby's lab. "Give me something else Abs."

"Um, like?" Abby asked.

"Something." Gibbs sighed. "Any video of Sergeant Dean buying the ticket."

"No. Store didn't have security camera's."

"Clerk remember selling it to him?"

"He couldn't remember, says he remembers seeing Sergeant Dean in the store?"

"What about Emory?"

"Clerk has seen him there buying lottery tickets too."

"Emory's prints on anything else from Dean's house."

"No." She shook her head

Gibbs head dropped back.

"Only thing Emory's prints are on is the ticket." Abby held up the bag with the ticket in it.

Gibbs looked at the ticket in the bag and suddenly grabbed it from Abby.

"Pull up the info on Emory." Gibbs said.

"Okay." Abby went to the computer pulling up Emory's picture and information.

Gibbs eyes skimmed through the information then looked at the ticket, then back at the screen.

"Emory married?" Gibbs asked.

"Divorce." Abby answered.

Gibbs smirked. "When did he get divorced."

Abby's finger swept across the keys. "November 30, 1989."

Gibbs chuckled then kissed her cheek.

"What?" Abby looked back at Gibbs as he rushed out the door, ticket still in hand, Fornell on his heels.

Abby sighed when she heard the elevator close. "I hate when he does that!"

########################################################################

"Care to share?" Fornell folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the elevator wall.

"Something Tony said once."

Fornell chuckled. "What's that? Harder, faster."

Gibbs glared at him.

"Right." Fornell held up his hands. "What did he say?"

"Security alarm. People tend to use important dates as the code." Gibbs held the ticket out to Fornell.

Fornell grabbed it and looked at the numbers. "Son of a bitch."

The two of them walked off the elevator towards interrogation. Gibbs opened the door and dropped the ticket down on the table in front of Emory.

"You bought the ticket." Gibbs said.

"What? No I didn't." Emory chuckled.

"One, nine. Your birthday. Eleven, thirty the day your divorce was final." Gibbs smirked. "People always pick numbers that mean something to them. None of these are important to Sergeant Dean."

Gibbs watched Emory's Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

"You killed him to get the ticket back." Gibbs paused. "Problem was you didn't know where he hid it."

#########################################################################

"Murder over a lottery ticket." Fornell shook his head as they walked into the bullpen.

"People have killed for less." Gibbs shrugged.

"Um Boss." McGee interrupted.

"What?"

"Would you mind if I go check on Tony."

Fornell smiled.

"Why?" Gibbs eyed McGee suspiciously.

"He called earlier." McGee sighed. "He's bored."

"I thought he'd be too tired to be bored?" Fornell grinned at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at his watch, already almost five.

"I'm heading home in a few minutes." Gibbs nodded.

"Right Boss." McGee nodded.

Gibbs turned to Fornell. "Aren't you done here Tobias?"

"Guess I am." Fornell smirked. "Happy to get rid of me?"

"I'm not disappointed you're leaving."

#############################################################################

Tony heard the front door open and jumped off the couch. He stopped when he saw Gibbs walk in the door.

"Hey." Gibbs smiled.

"You're home early." Tony was shocked it was just a little after five.

"Heard you were bored."

Tony tried to play innocent. "Bored?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, McGee was gonna come check on you."

"I'm glad you're here instead." Tony grinned moving towards Gibbs.

"Me too." Gibbs smirked taking Tony in his arms. His lips captured Tony's wanting to keep it tender and sweet, but Tony forced his tongue across Gibbs' lips causing Gibbs to jerk Tony against him and the kiss to deepen. Finally, breaking away Gibbs smiled. "I love coming home to that."

Tony smiled back. "Good."

"Can we sit down?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Tony chuckled. "So did you solve the FBI's case?"

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed dropping down on the couch, Tony sitting down next to him. "Thanks to you actually."

"Me?" Tony looked puzzled.

"Lottery ticket, numbers."

"And I helped how?"

"I remembered you saying people always chose numbers important to them as security codes."

"Which translated into important numbers on a lottery ticket."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

Tony grinned. "I'm surprised you paid attention to what I said."

"I pay attention."

"I know you do now." Tony said as he climbed into Gibbs lap.

"And why do you say that?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I told you I like that one thing." Tony smirked putting his arms around Gibbs' neck. "And you did it again last night."

Gibbs laughed. "Right."

"And how did spending the day with Fornell go?"

A long sigh poured from Gibbs' lips. "You know Fornell."

"He's harassing you mercilessly?"

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

"And your okay with it?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded wrapping his arms around Tony.

"Any teasing he did you wanna share?"

"Told the waitress that was hitting on me that she was barking up the wrong tree."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Waitress hitting on you?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Was she attractive?"

"Oh yeah." Gibbs smirked.

Tony pushed Gibbs down on to the couch.

Gibbs laughed. "What? She was very hot."

"Is that so?" Tony pressed down on Gibbs' chest.

"Yeah, and all I could think of was one thing."

"What was that?" Tony's eyes narrowed.

"That I wanted to be home with you." Gibbs sighed grabbing Tony's hips.

Tony smiled. "And now that you are?"

"Well." Gibbs dragged Tony across his groin. "I kind wish I'd gotten her number."

Tony's eyes went wide. "YOU!"

Gibbs started laughing.

"Evil bastard." Tony laughed.

"And you love it." Gibbs smirked.

"I do." Tony leaned down kissing Gibbs quickly.

Gibbs sat up, keeping Tony in his lap. "All I wanna do is come home to you every day."

"Good because that's what I want." Tony smiled caressing Gibbs' face. "Although I'd prefer we come home together. I'm so sick of being home."

"Few more days." Gibbs chuckled, then suddenly stopped. "What time is it?"

"Um." Tony looked at his watch. "Ten after six."

"Boss." McGee said as he walked in followed by Ziva, Palmer and Abby. The four of them froze when they saw the sight in front of them. McGee and Palmer both standing there with their mouths open. Abby and Ziva both grinning.

Tony looked at the four people standing there then looked back at Gibbs.

"Something you wanted to tell me?"

"I invited everyone over so, um, we could tell them about us." Gibbs sighed.

"I think they know."

########################################################################

"McGee it's been like an hour close your mouth already." Abby smacked McGee's shoulder as he sat beside her on the couch.

"Yeah but its Tony and...Boss."

Abby smacked him on the back of the head.

He turned and glared at her. "What was that for?"

"Hello? What do you think." She rolled her eyes.

Gibbs shook his head and looked at Palmer. "Where's Duck?"

"Body came in when we were getting ready to leave." Palmer nodded. "He told me to go ahead and leave."

Gibbs nodded.

"He already knows doesn't he?" Palmer asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"I am very happy for both of you." Ziva smiled.

"Thanks." Gibbs smiled.

Abby nudged McGee.

"Um yeah. Happy for you just surprised." McGee shook his head.

"Sorry McGeek." Tony sighed. "I know you're in love with me but I just don't feel that way about you."

Everyone started laughing.

McGee rolled his eyes.

"It's okay McGee you'll always be special to me." Tony touched McGee's arm from his seat on the chair by the couch.

"Whatever Tony." McGee shook his head.

"McGee we going to have a problem?" Gibbs asked a serious expression on his face. "Because I'd hate to have to transfer you."

"Boss I'm not-" McGee paused when he saw the smirk on Gibbs face. "Funny Boss."

"Bossman's mad jealous." Abby grinned. "Don't provoke him Timmy."

"When did this become pick on McGee?" McGee asked.

"You're such an easy target Probie." Tony chuckled.

"This is what Fornell and you were talking about." Ziva raised an eyebrow suddenly understanding. "He was kidding you about Tony?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"How did he find out?" McGee asked.

Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Long story." Tony tried to dismiss it.

"Fornell walk in on something more intimate than we walked in on?" Abby smirked.

"No." Tony groaned. "Thank God."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Tony paused. "Although we really do have to start locking that door."

############################################################################

"That was a surprise." Tony smiled as he slipped into bed.

"I didn't want it to be." Gibbs chuckled. "Lost track of time."

"I got that."

"I just wanted everyone to know before you came back to work." Gibbs said as he settled back against the pillow.

"Still concerned?" Tony grinned laying on his side next to Gibbs.

"No."

"Not even a little?" Tony asked sounding disappointed.

"No." Gibbs rolled Tony over onto his other side.

"Why?"

"Because I'll just make sure I get plenty of you at home." Gibbs smirked as his hand caressed around Tony's waist and pulled Tony's naked body against his.

"Promise." Tony asked feeling the warmth of Gibbs' body against him.

"I promise." Gibbs said before dropping a kiss on Tony's neck . "I'll take you over and over and over again."

"Jethro." Tony sighed.

Gibbs lips' swept by Tony's ear. "I love you, so much."

Tony smiled still amazed and overwhelmed by the words.

"And nothing and no one is ever going to make me let you go."

Tony felt Gibbs' body drift away for a moment as he reached into the night stand, then the warmth was back. Then the familiar sound just before Gibbs' finger slipped into Tony.

Gibbs' lips feed on Tony's neck as he worked two fingers in and out of Tony feeling the tight warm heat around them.

Tony moaned. "Please, make love to me."

"Whatever you want." Gibbs groaned as he removed his fingers and rubbed more lube over his cock. He pressed against Tony, moaning as his cock slid in, Tony's muscles tightening around his cock helping to pull him in. Gibbs took a deep breath as he steadied his body and mind against the sensation of being buried inside Tony.

As usual, Tony wanted more as he thrust back against Gibbs, begging for Gibbs to make love to him.

"You just want me to lose control don't you?" Gibbs growled.

"Yes." Tony panted.

Slowly pulling back Gibbs then lunged back into Tony instantly carried away by the desire.

"God yes." Tony groaned as Gibbs pace became frenzied completely out of control.

"You feel so good." Gibbs growled.

Tony's eyes closed as he pushed back against every one of Gibbs forward thrusts.

Gibbs moaned still wanting even more of Tony. He wrapped his hand around Tony's cock.

"Jethro." Tony shivered as Gibbs hand worked over his length.

"Feel good?"

"Always." Tony whimpered.

"Your dick is so hard." Gibbs moaned.

"Yes."

"And you wanna come so bad?"

Tony nodded, unable to trust his voice any longer.

Gibbs sped up, his hand stroking over Tony's cock harder and faster bringing him closer to the edge. Tony moaned and his body started to tremble.

"That's it." Gibbs growled. "Come for me."

"JETHRO!" Tony screamed as he fell into the abyss coming hard. The world around him spun out of control, as his body felt like it was in free fall, his mind crying out with satisfaction, as Tony slumped back against Gibbs.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's waist again jerking Tony back hard against him. The new position causing Gibbs to make quick, short, deep movements into Tony.

"I'm gonna come." Gibbs panted as the release threatened and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop it. "Fuck Tony." The words barely made it out of his lips before he slammed into Tony and came hard, crushing Tony's body against him. Then euphoria, complete and utter bliss as Gibbs melted into the bed still clinging to Tony.

Tony's fingers brushed across Gibbs' arm and a contented sigh escaped his lips.

"Happy?" Gibbs whispered in his ear.

"Completely." Tony sighed again. "And it's not just because of the amazing sex."

Gibbs chuckled. "I know."

"I need to go back to my apartment."

"Why?" Gibbs asked confused.

"I go back to work next week."

"So?"

"The only clothes I have here are sweats and t-shirts."

Gibbs calmed slightly. "We just need to go pick up some of your clothes?"

"Okay." Tony wasn't sure what Gibbs wanted.

"Or do you want to go back to your apartment?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, what do you want?"

"I want you here." Gibbs kissed Tony's neck. "In my life and in my bed."

Tony smiled. "Okay. Then we need to go pick up some clothes and a few things."

"We'll do that later this week." Gibbs said between kisses.

"Are you planning on keeping me here forever?" The question came out before Tony thought about what he was saying.

"Yes." Gibbs reply came without hesitation.

"Really?" Tony's voice was full of surprise.

"Why do you think I told everyone about us?"

"Because you wanted them to know we're happy."

"Partly." Gibbs paused. "And because this not some casual relationship."

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Love." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "I told you before. Your mine now."

"Possessive much?" Tony chuckled.

"Yes." Gibbs sighed tightening his hold on Tony. "Very."

"I got that from you threatening to transfer McGee."

"That was a joke."

"With just a hint of seriousness." Tony added.

"Seriousness about the thought of transferring someone that wanted you, not about McGee." Gibbs chuckled.

"Gonna transfer anyone that shows interest in me?"

Gibbs kissed Tony's shoulder.

"Oh no answer for that one." Tony laughed.

"I trust you." Another kiss.

"That's good."

"It's other people I don't trust." Gibbs smirked.

"I don't want anyone else." Tony sighed.

"I know."

Tony turned around in Gibbs' arms and smiled.

"Everything perfect now?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head.

Gibbs paused, slightly unnerved by the answer.

"I never wanted perfect." Tony touched Gibbs cheek. "I wanted you, that's all."

"You've got that." Gibbs sighed.

"And you are so much better than perfect." Tony smiled.

"Better than perfect?" Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"You're real, you're you." Tony paused. "And nothing compares to that. Because you are everything I ever wanted."


End file.
